Sonic Children: Legacy of the Hedgehog
by MissBrains101
Summary: New and improved story. This story takes place in the alternate what if future timeline. Play as Sonami Rose, daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog, Twilight the hedgehog, son of Shadow the Hedgehog, and their friends as they explored the world in 2 different stories. They will soon discover an ancient prophecy that threatens their entire world. Can they work together to save it?
1. Sonami's Story

_Author's Note: This story takes form in a video game. Please pardon it if it looked confusing. That's how I visioned this story. With all due respect. _

_I do not own Sonic or any of the characters. All rights and property belong to Sega and Sonic Team._

_Peace_

**Hello, Sonami Rose!**

The sun rose up and shone over a military base called the Sonic Clan village. A familiar whistle filled the entire village. From Guardian's Tower, an adult red echidna, wearing a cowboy hat, peeked outside from the Master Emerald's top. It whistled again. That woke everyone up of the Sonic Clan village. The fighters emerged from their posts. They are all blue hedgehogs just like our certain hero. They knew it's a sign for an new announcement. A big important announcement. Arrival of a new member. Sonic Clan Fighters chatted with each other as they waited. "Hey, dude. What's up?"

"So what's the news?"

"It's gonna be exciting!"

"I bet it's a boy."

"I'll bet you a token it's a girl."

"Hey, no gambling, you too!"

"Either way, I bet he'll grow up to be just like his dad!"

Inside the Emerald Mansion, Amy Rose, all grown up, was in the nursery room, holding her newborn child. The baby babbled. Amy smiled adoringly. Cream the Rabbit, also an adult now, came into the room.

"It's time to go now, Amy Dear." She said. "And bring the little darling. They'll all waiting for us." Her Chao friend, Cheese chirped.

"Of course." Amy said. She turned to her baby "Ready to meet your family?" The baby cooed happily.

Cream and Amy exited the Emerald Mansion. Three yellow little fox cubs with twin tails appeared and surrounded the ladies. They hopped up and down with excitement of meeting their friend. An adult yellow fox with two tails, wearing pilot goggles and a tool belt, approached them. Miles "Tails" Prowler is all grown up and the father of these identical triplet sons, Ace, Dyve, and Roller. They looked alike except with colored sneakers. Ace is the one with red shoes, Dyve is with blue shoes, and Roller, green shoes.

"Hey, there guys. You ready?" Tails greeted.

As they made their way toward the middle of the village, the Sonic Clan fighters greeted them with respect. Awaiting them the statue water fountain were Big the Hare with Froggy the, frog and Knuckles The Echidna and Rouge The Bat, holding their littlest son, Neck-Crack the Echidna. Yep, these two got married and had a little red echidna of their own.

"Hey you guys!" Amy said.

"Congratulations, Dear." Rouge said.

"Way to go, Amy!" Added Big.

"This is the most glorious event of the century!" Knuckles said. He turned to Rouge, "don't you think so, Hon?" Rouge smiled with agreement. Neck-Crack smiled too. Tails had his sons all over him.

"Hey look, there he is!" He pointed up.

On top of the Emerald Mansion is the clan's leader, Lord Sonic the Hedgehog. (He was the world's hero who joined the government and politics after his final defeat with Eggman and finally put him in the slammer for good. He created that Sonic Clan army. He wanted to be called "Lord" because it makes him feel important.) He is the father of Amy's baby. Though he didn't exactly marry her, she just remained loyally by his side as his mate and they happened to have a child. Lord Sonic smirked and leaped off from the roof, bouncing off the lower roofs of the buildings, and landed smoothly near the fountain. He twirled his rod containing a Chaos Emerald. All the clan fighters praised him.

"All Hail Lord Sonic!"

Lord Sonic walked past them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He said. "I hear we have a new member here." He turned to Amy, "I wanna see him so I can approve him."

Tails chuckled, "actually, Lord Sonic. It's more like a 'her'."

The baby giggled happily. Her long eyelashes are revealed! She is indeed a girl!

Lord Sonic was amused. "Really?" He said and scratched his head with his rod. "It's weird enough not marrying you but have a daughter with you?" He stroked the baby's head. "Oh well, at least you don't look like me!"

"Actually, she does looks like you, Dear." Amy said.

"Except she has Amy's eyes!" Cream added.

Indeed, the baby's a spitting image of her father, inheriting her mother's eyes and bangs.

"Isn't she beautiful, Sonic?" Amy asked her mate.

"We need to come up with a name." Lord Sonic said.

"Not just any plain Jane name. I want the perfect name for our girl. Something unique." Amy suggested.

Lord Sonic thought hard. "I've got it! Sonami." He declared. Friends replied, "Sonami?"

"Sonami. The combination of our names."

"Sonami Rose. I love it!" Amy said it with glee.

Baby Sonami giggled happily.

"Me too. It's pretty!" Cream said. Cheese squealed.

"I think the name suits her!" Tails agreed.

Knuckles folded his arms in approval. "Works for me!"

"Sounds like a diamond in the sky! Right, Darling?" Rouge said to her son who giggled happily.

Sonami squealed happily.

"I think Sonami likes it too." Big said. Froggy ribbited.

Little Neck-Crack rushed off to Amy's side to see his new friend. Cream picked him so he can meet Sonami. He cracked his neck in happiness.(Hence his name) Sonami and Neck-Crack met face to face, then she grabbed his dreadlocks. Knuckles and Rouge smiled as their son got acquainted with his newborn playmate. Sonami was next greeted by flying Ace, Dyve, and Roller. Soon everyone in the Sonic Clan went and greeted Sonami. One of the hedgehogs had to pay up for losing a bet, but he was happy to meet the leader's newborn daughter.

One member greeted her warmly. "Welcome to the family, Sonami Rose the Hedgehog!"

The Sonic Clan fighters cheered and praised the new family. "LONG LIVE LORD SONIC! LONG LIVE SONAMI! SONIC CLAN RULES!"

Amy encouraged her mate to hold his daughter. Lord Sonic picked Sonami up who yawn and fell asleep on his chest. The member adored that moment.

"Cute little tyke." Big said.

Amy clasped her hands together with joy.

"So, what do you think, my lord?" Tails asked his friend.

"How do you feel about this" Knuckles asked.

Lord Sonic stroked the baby's head and smiled "I think Sonami and I will do just fine."

* * *

**Emerald Forest-Act 1**

Eleven and a half years later...

Young Sonami Rose explored the entire green woods, The Emerald Forest. She was testing her skills and speed inherited from her father. She did homing attacks, glided on tree trunks, did tricks in the air, and boost her way up to the spiral giant tree. She had a blast all the way!

**Sonami The Blue Hedgehog**

She stood on top of the tree and gazed at the view of the world. Her goal is to travel the whole world and be a hero, like her father. Suddenly, she receives a phone call on her communication wristwatch. She answered it, "hello?"

"Hello, Sonami?" It is Tails.

"Oh, hi, Uncle Tails. What's up?"

"Your mother wants you to come home now."

"'Kay, on my way."

**Emerald Forest-Act 2**

Sonami exited Emerald Forest, super speed style.

**Sonic Clan Village**

Sonami arrived home in her village. The Sonic Clan Village. She went go to her home, the Emerald Mansion where her mother and Aunt Cream are, waiting. Amy looked outside the Emerald Mansion window, awaiting for her daughter to return. Cream entered the room with a tray of tea and cakes.

"Oh, Amy, I'm sure she'll be back soon." She assured. "Let's have some tea and..."

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed through the window, blowing off Amy's dress! Cream was caught off guard, nearly spilling the tray. Sonami landed on the coffee table

"Sonami Rose, reporting for duty!" She declared.

Amy fluffed her dress. "Ooh! Sonami! Can't you use the door like everyone else? You're getting more like your father everyday."

Cream set the tea tray on the coffee table. "Welcome back, Sonami Dear." She said.

Sonami hopped off the coffee table. "Hi Aunt Cream. Hey, Momma."

She approached her mother. Amy put her hands on her daughter's shoulders with love.

"Oh, Sonami. Did I ever tell you that you're growing more beautiful everyday?" He cooed lovedly. "Ooooohhh! Someday, you'll grow up to be a beautiful lady! Just like me!" She hugged her.

Sonami chuckled modestly, "oh, Momma."

Then, a small brown 5-year-old rabbit in overalls arrived in the room. It is Cream's son, Bread.

"Mummy, have you seen Butter?" He asked his mother.

"Why no, dear. I thought he was with you." Cream replied.

Bread shook his head, "he was, Mummy. But now he's gone." He looked sad and worried.

"Where did you last see him?" Amy asked.

"We were playing hide-and-seek, but now I can't find him!" Bread looked like he's going to cry.

Sonami comforted him, "don't worry, Bread. I'm sure Butter will turn up sooner or later. Why don't I go look for him for you? I'll find him before you could say 'Chao'!"

"You will? Oh thank you! Thank you, Sonami!" Bread hugged her happily.

"That's very nice of you, Sonami." Cream said, pouring tea.

"Be back soon!" Sonami acclaimed as she head out.

**Mission: Bread N' Butter**

Sonami explored the village for Butter. Sonami talked to the Sonic Clan fighters at their posts. Shield works at the arsenal, Spike is located at the garden center, three hedgehogs, Sphere (the chubby one), Bang (the one with headband), and Turbine hang out at the training facility. Big fishes in his own pond. (He doesn't have kids.) There are also Tails' 12-year-old identical triplets, Ace, Dyve, and Roller at the court. When Sonami spoke to all of them, they replied that none of them had seen Butter, but they told her that if she's ever in need, they will support her. Sonami visited to a certain guardian's home.

Sonami entered the house. She saw a baby echidna resembling his oldest brother, Neck-Crack the Echidna, teething on a grapefruit. Sonami bended down. "Hi, Molars. Is your sister home?" She asked.

A raspy but girly voice answered, "you bet she's home!"

Sonami peered up. A 7-year-old white batgirl sat on a stool. She is Knuckles and Rouge's second and only daughter. Molars the baby Echidna is the youngest of three children. Sonami approached her friend. "Hey Jewel." She waved.

Jewel the Bat waved back. "What's up, girlfriend?"

Her mother Rouge the Bat came in the room with a brush. "Well, hello there, beautiful. What can we do for you?" She said. Long ago, she retired from government spy agency and treasure hunting to raise a family with Knuckles the Echidna.

"Hi, Aunt Rouge." Sonami replied. "Well, I'm looking for Butter. Have you seen him?"

"Why no, honey. I'm afraid not." Rouge replied. She brushed Jewel's white ponytail.

Jewel suggested, "you should try Daddy's tower. Neck-Crack's there training-Ouch!"

Rouge yanked her hair. "Hold still, love." She said.

Sonami replied, "ok. I will. Thanks." She left the house.

Sonami then visited to the Guardian's Tower. There, Neck-Crack the Echidna, now 13, was training to be the next guardian by his father, Knuckles. He is Knuckles and Rouge's eldest son. He wrapped his hands in white tribal bandages and adjusted his headband underneath his red mohawk and dreadlocks. Like his father, he has spikes on his knuckles, good for climbing.

"Alright, son." His father said. "Sonami can't do everything on her own. You must make sure that all loose ends are tied up and always watch her back!"

"Yes, sir, Pop!" Neck-Crack answered.

"You ready, son?"

"I'll do my best!" He began his training.

**Neck-Crack: Training Stage**

Neck-Crack collected all 100 rings. Like his father, he can dig for treasure, glide with his long dreadlocks, etc. He's fun to be around Sonami whom he had known since they were very small.

Sonami approached the echidnas. "Hey, guys what's going on?" She greeted.

Neck-Crack was pleased to see her. "Sonami!" He cheered happily.

"How's it going, sweetheart?" Knuckles replied.

"I'm looking for Butter," Sonami responded. "You guys know where he is?"

"Did that Chao get lost again? Boy, kids are getting careless these days. Well, he's not here." Knuckles answered.

"But I can locate him...with my intuition." Neck-Crack replied. He pointed to his head. He gazed out the window, "let's see..." He thought for a minute. "Aha! I believe Butter is located in...the water fountain! He's definitely there. Better go get him."

Sonami understood the message. "Ok. Thanks!" She left.

Sonami arrived at the fountain in the middle of the village. There, a yellow Chao named Butter was fluttering in the water because he couldn't swim. Poor guy! Sonami fished him out. "There you are, little guy. Let's get you back to Bread."

Sonami returned to the Emerald Mansion with Butter. Sonami arrived back at the room with Butter. Bread and Cream were waiting there.

Sonami gave Butter to him. "Here you go, Bread. Butter's safe and sound!"

Butter happily fluttered from Sonami's hands.

"Butter!" Bread cried joyously. He hugged his Chao friend. "Thank you, Sonami!"

Sonami gave a peace sign. "No problem, Bread!"

"Oh, Sonami!" It's her mother.

"Huh?" Sonami looked behind her.

Amy held out a red bow and a red dress. "I found this bow in the closet and it matches with this dress. Let's try it out on you, dear." She attempted to the bow on Sonami's head.

Sonami resisted. "Momma, not this again! I don't need a silly ribbon or a dress!" She protested.

"But don't you want to look pretty, to be more girly?"

"I'm wearing clothes, aren't I?" Like most female characters, she's wearing clothes. She has on a turquoise leotard and blue armlets with red sneakers.

**Lord Sonic's Arrival**

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed outside the window, creating a breeze in the room. Everyone felt it, which means...

Amy, Sonami, Cream, Bread, and the Chaos looked outside the window. Lord Sonic landed directly on the statue. The wind blew in his face. His red cape fluttered. His leadership badge shone in the sun. Tails, who was with him on business, landed on the fountain edge. The entire Sonic Clan surrounded the fountain and praised their beloved leader. Lord Sonic twirled his Chaos Emerald cane.

The fighters shouted, "Long Live Lord Sonic! Sonic Clan Rules! We're Number One! No One Mess With Us!"

Lord Sonic hopped off the statue and waved. Tails joined him and waved as well. Their children, Sonami, Ace, Dyve, and Roller rushed to them and hugged them. "Dad!" Said the triplets.

"My boys!" Tails acclaim as he hugged his boys.

"Welcome back, Daddy!" Sonami said.

"Hey, hey, Sonami!" Lord Sonic replied, grinning. "Looks like we're just in time for my baby girl's name-versary."

"The day we named our daughter!" Amy added.

The family huddled up together. The other families huddled together. The Knuckles family, Cream and Bread, and Tails with his triplets. The Sonic Clan fighters cheered some more.

"YEAH! SONIC CLAN RULES"

* * *

**Party's Over**

The entire Sonic Clan nation celebrated Sonami's name-versary. The fighters play-fought with each other. The adults merrily chatted with each other while the children played with each other.

Bread gave Sonami a flower crown. "Happy Name-Versary, Sonami."

Sonami chuckled appreciatively. Out of nowhere, a strange pink crate appeared from the sky and landed smoothly on the statue. Most of the members noticed it. They peered at it with curiosity. The kids, unaware, were still happily chatting and playing.

"Hey, look," Shield points out.

"What the heck is that?" Bang asked suspiciously.

The adults cautious carried the crate from the statue to the ground. They stared at it with curiosity. Knuckles noticed a strange symbol that looked like a heart with a cheeky grin. Spike was about to touch it.

"Wait a minute...Don't touch it!" Knuckle shouted.

But it was too late! The kids turned around to see what's going on. The crate opened up and transformed into a giant pink robot with a killer tutu! Everyone gasped in shock. They scrambled for battle.

"Grab the kids!" Cream cried as she grabbed a frightened Bread.

The children panicked as well. They each were grabbed by their parents. Rouge clung to her crying baby. The fighters fought off the mysterious robot. It sent out a painfully screeching sound, causing everyone to cripple and scream in pain.

Jewel covered her bat ears in agony. "Arrrggghhhh! Make it stop!" She screamed. Neck-Crack groaned in pain.

The robot aimed for Amy and Sonami and grabbed them with its robot hands! "AAAHHH! Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Aah! HEY! Let me go!" Sonami screamed in protest.

Lord Sonic saw his family in danger. "Amy! Sonami!" He shouted. He faced up to the robot for battle.

Turbine knelt and ordered his friends to stay down. Suddenly, a high manly laugh filled the air. Everyone looked up in wonder. "Huh?" They shouted. A weird ugly woman a huge hairy mole above her red lips arrived in a pink eggmobile, alongside her two insect-shaped hench robots. (Picture Dr. Eggman in a dress and a wig.)

"My name is Madam Egglady, not that I'm related to that fat oaf you used to fight!" She introduced herself.

Her robots perked up, "and we're Buzzbot and Mothbot!"

"In exchange for your gals' safety, you'll shall give me your Chaos Emerald you have on your rod. sir." Egglady said. She mockingly bowed to Lord Sonic. She has his family hostage by her pink robot!

Lord Sonic stepped up to her. "Just what do you want, Egglead or whatever you name is?" He snarled invengeance

"World domination. Either you corporate..." Egglady turned to her prisoners. "Or your loved ones will suffer the consequences!"

The robot's hands tightened. Amy and Sonami cried out in pain. Lord Sonic grimaced.

"Sonic, it sounds like she means it!" Tails warned him.

"I know." Lord Sonic muttered in anger. "You win, Egglady! I'll give you what you want! Stop hurting them!" He handed over his rod with the Chaos Emerald. He'll do anything to save his mate and daughter.

"Smart choice, my friend." Egglady reached for her prize.

Amy struggled and pulled out her Piko hammer. Mothbot and Buzzbot noticed it. Buzzbot tapped on Egglady's shoulder, "Boss..."

"Not now!" Egglady snapped.

Moth Droid put in, "but, Boss..."

"Mommy will get us out, Sonami!" Amy declared.

She whammed her hammer on the robot, causing it to vibrate and lose its grips on them. Knuckles and Tails caught them in time. The robot again unleashed its supersonic sound waves, agonizing everyone including Egglady. Tails painfully managed to throw a ticking bomb on the robot, injecting powerful shocks, bringing it down for good. Everyone recovered and surrounded Egglady.

Lord Sonic tapped his wand. "You were saying, Egglady?" He asked. Egglady retreated.

"This isn't over!" She barked. "I will triumph and you'll be sorry!"

She hastily rocketed out of here. Her robots clung on.

"She's getting away!" Bang shouted.

Sonami ran off after her, launching from the dead robot. "No, she's not!"

Neck-Crack ran after her. "Wait, Sonami! I'm coming!"

The two left the village, out on an egg hunt.

Knuckles smiled. "That's my boy!" He thought.

"Good luck, Sonami." Thought Lord Sonic.

* * *

**Emerald Forest-Once More**

Sonami and Neck-Crack worked together to search for the enemy in the Emerald Forest until they found her and her henchbots.

**Sonami vs. Egglady**

From the treetop, Neck-Crack spotted Egglady and her pink robots.

"Yo Sonami." He said. "I think I found our gal."

Sonami took a look. Indeed, there's Egglady, assembling her robot minions. (The robots looked like they're wearing dresses.) "That's her alright. No doubt she's planning something evil!" Sonami said. She jumped from the tree.

"Sonami, wait!" Neck-Crack said.

When Sonami landed on the ground, Egglady's henchbots turned around and noticed her. Mothbot gasped. Buzzbot tapped Egglady on shoulder, "Boss..."

Egglady turned around, annoyed. "What is it now?" She saw Sonami in aghast. "You?!"

Sonami stood in front of her. "In the flesh, Egghead! I'm here to stop you!" She challenged her. "I didn't like what you did back home, crashing into my party without an invitation. I also didn't like that you terrorized my friends. We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Mothbot stared at her. "I thought girls are supposed to be frightened!" He whispered timidly.

"This one's a tough cookie!" Buzzbot said impressively.

Egglady scratched her chin. "Hmm...you got guts, kid. If you insist on meddling on my plans. I have no choice but to exterminate you with my greatest invention." She pushed a button on her ring.

Suddenly, the forest rumbled. Neck-Crack nearly fell from the tree. "Whoa!" Out from the trees emerged another machine that is shaped like a flower. Its petals are its propellers. Sonami looked at it with amusement. "Nice toy, Egglady. Did you build that yourself?" She asked.

Egglady grinned deviously, "as a matter of fact, I did. Not only am I beautiful but I'm a genius! HO HO HO HO!" Her henchbots carried her to the cockpit.

Neck-Crack hung from the tree. "Hey, want me to help you, Sonami?" He asked.

"That's ok, Neck-Crack. I got this! Let's go, Egg-Mole!" Sonami replied. She prepared to fight.

"Get her, Sonami!" The echidna called.

The two of them face off.

**Boss Stage-Eggs-Seitta**

Sonami fought and destroyed the Eggs-Seitta. Egglady made her hasty retreat, along with her henchbots.

**First Meeting**

"You may have won this time but I'll be back!" She yelled in rage and defeat.

Sonami wasn't finished. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted. She's launched up in the air, getting ready to kick her in eggmobile. "This is for touching my mom! Take...Huh?"

But before Sonami could touch her enemy, something, no, _someone_ caught in her eye. In her opposite direction, a young red and black male hedgehog stared right back at her. His red orange and sapphire blue eyes met her apple green eyes.

They seemed to be thinking in unison, "who are you?"

Afterwards, Sonami fell down and quickly grabbed on one of the tree limbs. She then somersaulted and landed on her feet. "Shoot! What just happened?" She wondered.

Neck-Crack caught up to her. "Yo, Sonami! Did you get her?" Sonami shook her head no. "What happened?" He asked.

Sonami scratched her head, "I'm not sure." She had a flashback of the meeting that red and black hedgehog.

Neck-Crack put his hand on her shoulder, "You're just tired. Let's head home."

As they head home, Sonami thought, "hmm...who was that gothic-looking hedgehog?"

**Sonic Clan Village**

When Sonami and Neck-Crack arrived back home, Amy rushed to them and hugged her daughter.

"Sonami! You're safe!" She said. "Are you hurt? Did you get lost?"

"I'm fine, Momma. Really, I am." Sonami assured her.

Amy looked at her daughter's face. "Goodness, you must be chilly and hungry. Let's good back inside where it's nice and toasty. I'll cook your favorite meal! I can't imagine who could want to harm my baby, why I'll knock anyone's block who dare hurts my baby, I'll..."

Sonami and Neck-Crack looked at each other and shrugged. Amy can be overprotective sometimes.

* * *

**Father/Daughter Bonding**

Nightfall had fallen. Sonami sat on the mansion roof, thinking about today.

Her father joined her. "Boy, what a day, huh, Sonami?"

"I can't believe it," Sonami said. "Everything was cool and all until suddenly, some bad guy crashes in and threatens to take over everything. I knew there were some bad people. But I never thought I meet one."

"I know what you mean, Sonny," Lord Sonic said to her. "Yep, there are some crazy people out there. You just gotta watch yourself and be prepared for anything. Like this!" He gave his daughter a noogie.

"HEY! No fair! Hee Hee Hee!" Sonami laughed as Lord Sonic brought her back to her bedroom through the window.

"Alright you little rugrat, go to bed. You got a busy day tomorrow." He said. Sonami hopped into bed, "ok. Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, speed demon."

And so ended another day...

* * *

The next day, Sonami arose from bed and exited the Emerald Mansion. Amy greeted her, "good morning, Darling. Did you sleep well?"

**Sonic Clan Village**

Sonami explored the village some more. She headed to the fountain. Sonami came across Uncle Tails, the triplets, and the wrecked robot.

"Hi, Uncle Tails. Whatcha doing?" Sonami asked.

"Oh, just trying to hook some data about Egglady." Tails replied. "But nothing at all except a shopping list and dry-cleaner reminder."

"Dad could find anything." Said Ace.

"No clue." Added Dyve.

"Robot's really useless." Added Roller.

Tails wrapped this up, "oh well. I can always use the robot's parts as extras for my inventions. Come on, boys."

His sons followed him. "See you later, Sonami."

Sonami then arrived the Guardian's Home. She waved, "hi guys."

Neck-Crack waved back, "what up, sis."

Baby Molars, in Knuckles' arms, cooed and did a number in his diaper. His father sniffed him. "Uh-oh," he said. "Looks like someone needs a change. Anybody want to smell him? Sonami?" He held out the stinky echidna infant.

Sonami shooked her head. "N-no thanks, Uncle Knuckles." She answered quickly.

Knuckles turned to his older kids, "you guys wanna sniff him? Go on, take a whiff."

Neck-Crack and Jewel sniffed their baby brother. "EW!" They both exclaimed in disgust. Their noses wrinkled in repulsion.

Jewel gagged. "Yuck! Gross!"

Neck-Crack rubbed his nose like it burned, "ugh! I think you killed my nostrils!"

Knuckles chuckled, "alright. Come on, little one." He placed the echidna infant on the table. As he removed his diaper, the older siblings blatted in distaste.

Knuckles tossed the dirty diaper behind him, "heads up, Rouge!"

Rouge, at the sink, cleaning dishes, caught it in the trash can, removed the bag, and flung to the garbage chute which led to the underground furnace. Knuckles gave his youngest son a fresh clean diaper. "There. That's better. All clean!" He tickled baby Molars.

Sonami chuckled, "I think I'm gonna go out now."

Neck-Crack followed her, "I'll come with you."

They headed out. Rouge called to them, "play nicely and no funny stuff." Jewel saw them go. She was determined to go with them.

Sonami and Neck-Crack returned to the fountain where her parents are discussing. "I'm not asking much, Sonic. All I want is for you to take me out on a date." Amy said.

"But I have a lot of work to do." Lord Sonic insisted. "Besides, I already gave you Sonami. I think that's enough. Right, Sonny?"

Sonami disagreed and said, "actually, you should take her out, Daddy."

"WHAT?!" Lord Sonic shouted in shock.

"AHA!" Amy triumphantly said. "Even your daughter agrees. I expect you to take me out at least once a week, Sonic."

Lord Sonic sulked, arms down. "How do you like that? Betrayed by my own flesh and blood..." He muttered unhappily. Some things never change.

Neck-Crack announced, "we're going out!"

Amy replied, "ok. Have fun."

Before, Sonami and Neck-Crack could leave, a feisty voice called to them, "hey! Hold up, you guys!"

"Oh boy." Neck-Crack said. Jewel The Bat ran to them.

"I'm coming with you! Mom says I could!" She acclaimed.

"Oh, boy," said Neck-Crack.

Sonami invited her along. "Sure, Jewel. The more, the merrier." She said.

Jewel punched and kicked in spirit. "I may be small but I pack quite a powerful punch. No enemy can get through me!"

**Jewel: Training Stage**

Like her mother, Jewel can use her bat wings to fly around in high places during her travels.

So Sonami, Neck-Crack, and Jewel are on their own little adventure. The trio decided to explore Emerald Beach.

**Emerald Beach**

Sonami skid over the water, Neck-Crack unlocked some treasures chests, and Jewel soared over the rocky shore regions over the blue ocean. The kids went go-carting, outran the orcas, and waterskied all the way.

The kids were enjoying the beautiful crystal clear shore. Jewel found a seashell and listened for a "ocean sound", Neck-Crack inhaled the ocean smell, and Sonami felt the ocean breeze. Suddenly, the water started to ripple. The kids noticed it. "Huh?"

A huge aquamarine ship emerged out of the water! (There's a figurehead of Egglady as a mermaid on the front of ship.) The kids looked at it in wonder. Buzzbot was steering it.

"Ahoy, mateys!" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Sonami asked.

Buzzbot hesitated. "Eh...nothing. Just taking a sail." He fibbed.

"Yeah right. You're trying to take over the world! Well, I won't let you!" Sonami announced. She opposed the ship.

Buzzbot was determined. "Bring it on!" He dared. The two faced off.

"Get him, Sonami!" Jewel cheered.

"Go, Sonami!" Neck-Crack rooted.

**Boss Stage-Aqua-Machine**

Sonami fought the dangerous Aqua-Machine and sank it. Buzzbot hastily retreated from the wrecked ship.

"Oh dear, the Boss won't be pleased about this!" He said. The kids cheered.

"You're all washed out!" Sonami shouted.

"OH YEAH!" Neck-Crack whooped. They high-fived.

**Volcanic Ruins  
**

So now, the trio investigated the hot boiling Volcanic Ruins. They had to avoid hot-air geysers and falling boulders. The rode on a huge boulder and surfed the lava river! The trio explored the volcanic cavern. Jewel wiped forehead of sweat.

"Phew! It's hot in here!" She said.

"Hmm...I wonder why?" Neck-Crack asked.

"This place is huge." Sonami said.

They peered from the edge over the bubbling lava. Their eyes glittered with awe and amusement. Suddenly the lava stared to stir. "Huh?" The kids wonder in curiosity. Suddenly, the lava sprouted up high like it erupted! The kids yelled in alarm. They ran around screaming, dodging the lava drops. Then, a huge Tiki-like robot with a hula skirt rose from the lava.

"What the?!" Sonami exclaimed.

Inside the Tiki robot's mouth was Mothbot. He opened the teeth and looked down.

"Well, what have we here?" He sneered. "Maybe if I destroy you guys, the Boss will reward me!"

Sonami walked up. "Oh, I don't think so. Let's talk for a minute!"

"I'll burn you to potroast crisp!" Mothbot assured.

He closed the teeth. The three faced off while her friends stood by.

**Boss Stage-Big Kahuna**

Sonami battled the Big Kahuna and overpowered it. Mothbot angrily retreated.

"You'll pay for this, snot-nosed brats!" He shouted in fury.

"That's what you think!" Neck-Crack taunted.

"You just got burned!" Sonami announced.

"To a crisp!" Jewel added. The kids cheered.

**Carnival Land**

The trio next attended Carnival Land. It was like a circus there. The kids surfed on rides, won games for extra lives and items, flew with balloons, all that jazz. The trio walked down the carnival town.

"Boy, all this amusement park stuff is making me hungry." Sonami said.

"I could go for some hotdogs." Jewel said.

Neck-Crack pointed over there, "here we go!"

There were a couple of snacks stands with signs that said "free food".

"Sweet!" Sonami said.

The kids rushed over there. Sonami was at the pretzel stand, Jewel at cotton candy maker, and Neck-Crack approached the hot-dog stand. But before they could touch the food, BANG! The stands exploded! The smog cleared and the kids got covered in soot! Sonami, dazed, puffed up smoke.

"Booby traps...nice!" She squeaked.

Jewel coughed and peeped, "Daddy..."

Neck-Crack laughed sheepishly. Then, a huge shadow appeared over them. They looked up. Another one of Egglady's machine was about to fall on them! The kids screamed and quickly scrambled out of the way. Buzzbot and Mothbot were riding on that huge tilt-a-whirl-like hovercraft! They laughed wildly.

"Whoops! Pardon us!" Buzzbot jeered.

"We're just joy-riding! HA HA HA!" Mothbot guffawed.

"Not cool, guys. Someone could get really hurt! If you guys want to have fun, you better play it safe." Sonami indicated, unamused.

"You tell 'em, Sonami!" Jewel added.

Buzzbot pointed his finger at them. "We'll show you some fun!" He said.

"YEAH!" Moth Droid agreed.

The henchbots and Sonami faced off.

**Boss Stage-Egg-Go-Saul**

Similar to Eggs-Eitta. Sonami fought and rode on that carousal ride. She eventually brought it down. After the blue girl thrashed their carnival ride, the two robots retreated in pitifulness.

"Aw! My favorite ride!" Mothbot moaned.

"You may have defeated us this time, but we'll defeat you!" Buzzbot avowed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sonami responded, pleased with her work.

"Alright! Victory!" Neck-Crack cheered.

"The ride's closed!" Jewel declared.

**Snowy Mountain**

The trio now hiked through Snowy Mountain. They got to snowboard, perform tricks, outran giant snowballs and beaten the avalanche. They had to be careful not to fall on thin ice or turn into kid-sicles. The trio were enjoying the snowy scene, having a snowball fight. Jewel puffed of air.

"I wish I bought my mittens." She said.

"I feel like having ice cream and sno-cone." Neck-Crack said.

Sonami felt movement underneath the snow. "You guys feel something moving?" She asked.

The kids heard rumbling and then the ground trembled.

"AVALANCHE!" Neck-Crack shouted in fear.

Out from the deep snow, a giant snowman-like egg-shaped robot erupted like a mad yeti. The kids exclaimed in amusement.

"Whoa!" Sonami exclaimed.

"Not these guys again!" Jewel said.

The head opened up and Egglady's henchbots popped out.

"Hey, there, little pups." Mothbot cheeked.

"What do you guys want?" Neck-Crack asked.

"To crush you brats into ice particles and then fill your dust into snow globes!" Buzzbot answered, sinisterly.

"Not if I can help it!" Sonami asserted. She faced them. The snowman head closed up and prepared to fight the blue hedgehog.

"Kick him in the cold front, Sonami!" Neck-Crack rooted.

Jewel was not amused by his joke. "Dude, I know you're trying to be clever, but cut the snow puns!"

Neck-Crack scratched his head awkwardly. "Heh, heh, heh. Sorry."

**Boss Stage-Snow Egg Queen**

Sonami fought the evil Snow Egg Queen robot and destroyed it. The Snow Egg Queen laid in wreckage in the snow. The two robots popped out from the snow, dressed as snowmen. As they soared away, the snow on them melted, revealing their true identities.

"Not again! Why can't we win?!" Mothbot moaned in frustration.

Buzzbot shook his head in shame. "We're always getting the cold shoulder." He sighed.

Sonami gives out the peace sign. "Hot body and cold personal!" She acclaimed.

"Too cool for words!" Neck-Crack added.

"Seriously, guys." Jewel interrupted. "Cool the cold puns! D'oh, now you got me doing it!" The kids laughed.

* * *

**New Scheme**

The two henchbots arrived in Egglady's lair. (Everything here is mechanical and feminine.) They appeared nervous to tell their boss the bad news.

"I ain't telling the Boss what happened! She'll have our heads removed and use them as lipstick testers." Mothbot said, timidly.

"You're probably right. Let's pretend things are going well and lie about the blue girl and everything will be just perfect."Buzzbot answered sarcastically.

Mothbot looked relief and hopeful. "Really? I'm glad you agreed with me for once!" He replied gratefully.

"That was sarcasm, you fool!" Buzz Droid snapped. "Of course she will out about our situation!" The door opened, Egglady exited!

"Find out about what?" She asked.

The bugbots fearfully turned around and yelled in alarm. Egglady was wearing a facial mask, cucumbers on eyes, towel in head, and a robe.

"What's going on? How's the world domination going?" She asked.

"Heh heh...well...um...actually, Boss...you see..." Buzzbot dithered.

Egglady taped her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting..."

Buzzbot slowly explained, "there's good news and bad news. The good news is, we're making progress. We're just not there yet. There are some technically technical issues if you know what I'm saying."

Egglady twirled her hair. "Meaning..." She asked as she popped a tart from the snack cart.

"The bad news is...the reason why your machines are, um, down is because...Sonami." Mothbot coughed.

At shock, Egglady choked on a tart. Buzzbot had to slap her back for her to hack up the tart!

"WHAT?!" She screamed. "That blue hedgehog?! Lord Sonic's daughter?! Of all the nerve, how dare she butted into my business! Why didn't any of you dummies tell me sooner?!"

The robots cowered in fear.

"That little rat! I'll teach her a lesson about foiling other people's plans." Egglady continued. She stepped into a teleport pad. The glass closed her inside. With the sight of pink smoke, she changed out of her robe and into her work outfit, ready for work. She slumped to her chair and programed her computer. She instructed, "gentle bots, there has been a change of plans. I didn't think I have to do this but we'll have to take drastic measures."

"What are you going to do, Boss?" Buzz Droid asked.

"To destroy your enemy, you have to take something they hold dear." Egglady answered. "It'll hurt them so much, it'll hurt their loved ones too. I will conquer this world and I WILL triumph! Nothing will stop ME!" She laughed evilly, so hard she hacked up. "Whew!" She glimpsed at her finger. "Uh-oh, I think I broke a nail."

* * *

**Techno Town**

The trio went to one last place, Techno Town. Techno Town was a place of, well technology and robots. The place was colorful and full of neon lights. The trio had to be careful not to fall in ditches, laser beams, buzz saws, etc. The trio walked down the bridge, gazing at the lights and machinery.

Neck-Crack whistled. "That's a lot of power and energy." He said.

"It's like a festival here." Jewel said.

"I wonder if this place is connected to Egglady's base." Sonami said.

Suddenly, an Eggship similar to the Aqua-Machine appeared besides the bridge.

"Speak of the devil." She said. "Hey, machine! Tell Egg-Hag that she has been endangering the world, creating mayhem, and terrorizing innocent people and I don't appreciate it. Ok?"

The Eggship just fired out lasers. Sonami and friends dodged them and landed on the edge. Sonami shook her head in shame.

"I guess some things have to be learned the hard way." She said. She jumped off to fight. The siblings remained on the edge.

"Here we go again!" Neck-Crack declared. His sister cheered for Sonami.

**Boss Stage-Egg Starship**

Just like the Aqua-Machine, Sonami fought and sunk the battleship. Sonami dusted off her hands as the Egg Mothership purged into the ravine in pieces.

"Another one bites the dust, or should I say 'bites the scrape'." She said as she stratched her nose.

Her friends came to her side. Jewel gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice job, girlfriend." She complimented. Neck-Crack hopped in triumph.

"Oh yeah, we're a team! Those robots never had a chance with us!" He shouted. "I did all the work, Neck-Crack." Sonami said.

Neck-Crack itched his face. "Oh yeah..."

* * *

**Danger Rising**

Meanwhile back at the Emerald Mansion, Tails was scanning on his computer. Lord Sonic sat on his throne with Amy beside him. Cream knitted on the steps of the throne room while Rouge cuddled and rocked baby Molars.

"I wonder how Sonami and her friends are doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, Amy. Speed runs in the family, you know." Lord Sonic answered.

"Ugh! Would you look at those hoodlums!" Rouge exclaimed in disgusted. She pointed at Tails' computer screen which viewed a couple of looters trashing a store and stealing goods. "Of all the...why do they even bother?"

"Crime is terrible indeed!" Cream agreed.

"Those idiots will get what they deserve. Glad I wasn't like them!" Rouge said it with loathe.

Lord Sonic looked at her dubiously but said nothing and scratched his head with rod. Suddenly, an urgent video call from Knuckles played in Tails' computer.

"Hello? Come in, Sonic Clan. This is Knuckles! Come in over!"

In the background, there's chaos. The Sonic Clan fighters were fighting off Egglady's robots.

Tails answered, "Tails, here. What's the report?"

Knuckles reported, "it's crazy in here! Total chaos! Madness! Egglady's robots are everywhere, it's hard to fight them all! There's so many of them! Whoa!" He had to duck one of the lasers. "We need back up here-unh!" He is knocked out by a robot.

"Knuckles!" Cried Tails.

"Honey!" Rouge vociferated

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Get them out of there! Tails, call Sonami and her friends back here right now!" Lord Sonic ordered.

Tails put on his headphones. "Right! I'm on it!"

* * *

**Return**

Sonami received a call on her communicator watch. She answered it, "hello?"

"Hello, Sonami?"

"Oh, hi Uncle Tails, what's up?"

"Your father wants you, Neck-Crack, and Jewel to come home ASAP."

"Why? What's going on?"

"He just needs you home. It's urgent. Please come home for now, Sonami."

"Ok, Uncle Tails." She turned to her friends. "Come on, guys. We got to get home."

"How come, Sonami?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah , I thought we were having so much fun!" Neck-Crack said.

Sonami replied, "believe me, I am. But some business came up."

"What business?" Asked Jewel.

"No idea. My dad used to say to get out of my mom's dinner date." The kids laughed. They then exited Techno Town and started to head home. Little did they know that they will soon encounter some new people...

* * *

**A Bad Start**

The trio traveled through the burning desert. Sonami spotted something shining in the crater. She stopped and looked down. There is a golden ring in the crater.

"Why did you stop, Sonami?" Jewel asked.

"There's a ring down there. That could be useful." Sonami answered.

"We've got to go home, Sonami." Neck-Crack said.

Sonami slid down there. "It'll only be quick."

She intended to pick the ring up. But when her hand touched it, another hand grabbed it at the same time.

Sonami looked up. "Huh?"

It was the same red hedgehog from the Emerald Forest!

"You again!" They both shouted. They dropped the ring and jumped back from each other.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sonami demanded.

Twilight answered coolly, "not that it's any of your business but my name is Twilight The Hedgehog. I collect treasure around and I'm gonna take this ring!"

"No you won't! I found it first!" Sonami maintained.

Twilight glared at her. "Is that a challenge? You'll have to fight us for it!" His friends, Victoria Marlene and Iron The Bull backed him up.

Sonami leered at him coolly. "Fine!" She answered. Her friends, Neck-Crack and Jewel reinforced her. The clan children faced off with mighty sparks of fire.

**Rival Stages:**

**Sonami vs. Twilight; Racing**

**Neck-Crack vs. Iron; Brawling**

**Jewel vs. Victoria; Flight**

They fiercely contested each other at racing, flying, and fighting. They are equally matched. Their rivalrous skirmish ended nowhere.

**Quarrel**

The children of both clans now tug-of-warred over the golden ring!

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

"Stop it!"

"You're dead!"

Suddenly, the ring fell out of their hands and disappeared into the sand. The two young hedgehogs glared at each other.

"Nice going, redhead!" Sonami shouted.

"Way to go, blue girl!" Twilight snapped back.

They shouted in unison. "You've lost my ring! No, it's my ring! Not yours! STOP THAT! NO YOU STOP IT! THAT'S IT!"

They charged at each other. Neck-Crack and Iron locked horns on each other.

"You guys are so getting it!" The young red echidna snarled.

The burnt orange bull growled, "I'll smack you...and your ugly mama!"

Irked, Neck-Crack bared his teeth, "don't you dare insult my mama! Your mama's so dumb, she thought coconuts was a dance move!"

"Your mama's so fat, you could spot her behind a house!" Iron snapped back.

Neck-Crack growled in rage. He launched at Iron and tugged his horns. Iron clamped him hard. Victoria and Jewel set sparks at each other.

"You know, I'm about to go batty on you!" Jewel yelled at the wolf.

"We'd be on our merry way if you hadn't interfered!" Victoria snarled.

"Oh, please! You're the one who butted in!" Jewel snapped.

Victoria's hair raised angrily. "Wanna make something out of it?" She snarled.

Jewel put up her fists. "Yeah!" She shouted. So the two of them started cat-fighting (or in their case, bat/wolf fighting)!

The kids fought and bickered. It's a dusty quarrel! Suddenly, the hedgehogs' fathers came in with their Chaos Emeralds. They shouted, "QUIET!" And used their Chaos Emeralds forces to cease their brawling. The kids stopped at once.

"Daddy?" Sonami looked up.

"Father?" Twilight heeded.

Sonami and her friends abandoned their opponents and bowed to Lord Sonic. Twilight and his friends did the same thing.

"It's time to come home, Sonny. Mom's worry about you." Lord Sonic said.

"Right. Sorry about that, Daddy." Sonami said. She and her friends rushed to him.

"Hey Shadow! I see you're still working at base! Nothing new, huh?" Lord Sonic called to his rival.

"You haven't gone AWOL yourself, blue hedgehog. You haven't changed at all." Lord Shadow responded.

Their children glared at each other again. Sonami blew a raspberry while Twilight gave out an Akanbe. They're determined to finish off where they started as soon as they meet again.

"Nice son you got there! I hope he doesn't take your head out!" Lord Sonic said.

"Your daughter's pretty wild. You should stick with _sons_." Lord Shadow responded coldly. So the clan members used their Chaos Emeralds to teleport themselves and the children home.

* * *

**Home Again**

Lord Sonic and the children are back at home.

"Alright, you're home free." He said.

"Home sweet home." Neck-Crack proclaimed. He and his sister ran off.

Sonami turns to her father, "so, Daddy. Who were those dark hedgehogs from the desert? Are they neighbors?"

"They're the Shadow Clan. Our rival armies. Lord Shadow and I go way back, Sonny." Lord Sonic responded. He patted her on the head. Sonami was determined.

"Wait 'til I find that red hedgehog!" She said. I'll show him and I'll beat him at his own game!"

"That's a good attitude but I rather if you not face him again." Lord Sonic said. "It's just I don't want you to go through the same rivalry I went through. Just stay a foot away from him. Ok, Sonami?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl." He nuzzled her.

Tails approached them, "Sonic! I've just receive some updated news. Egglady is located at a place called Fortress of Doom. She planning on something dangerously evil and it's not good!"

Lord Sonic replied, "really? Then we better rally up the troops. Tails, get ready and have the Tornado Millennium out here, ready at 1200 hours."

Tails saluted, "Yes, sir."

Sonami sensed a battle coming, "sounds like a new adventure coming..."

* * *

**Adult's Mission**

The Sonic Clan Fighters prepared to travel to the Fortress of Doom to war against Egglady. Tails had his big airplane out, making last minute preparations.

"Please, Daddy, can't I come with you?" Sonami asked.

Lord Sonic shook his head no. "Not this time, Sonny. This mission's way too dangerous for a little girl."

"But Daddy..." Sonami protested.

Amy blocked her with her Piko hammer. "You heard what your father said. He knows best."

"We're packed up and ready to go, Lord Sonic." Informed Tails.

"Let's kick some egg booty!" Knuckles bolted.

"I hope it doesn't get too rough." Cream said.

"Let's get this over with!" Said Rouge, stretching out.

Soon, all the Sonic Clan fighters lined up, ready for take off.

"All right. Neck-Crack's in charge. Your orders are to stay here and out of trouble. We'll be back in a little while. Ok?" Lord Sonic instructed.

"Yes, sir!" His daughter responded.

Lord Sonic nodded. "Very good! Let's go, boys!" He hopped on the Tornado. Cream and Rouge flew by side. The plane took off and everyone's gone to fight Egglady. Sonami and the children are now on their own in the village.

* * *

**Sonic Clan Village**

Sonami roamed around the village, talking to some friends. She went to her room, listened to music, looked at art, watched movies, and read profiles. Bread asked her to play with him and Butter. Ace, Dyve, and Roller wanted to show her their new gadgets. Jewel exclaimed that she wants to fight Egglady's robots but she's stuck here at home. Molars crawled upon the girls. He had a carrot in his mouth and set it down as if he's offering it. He babbled. Neck-Crack from the Guardian's Tower, claimed he's sensed a battle going on. It's the calm before the storm. When Sonami reentered the Emerald Mansion, an ominous sign was about to occur...

**Egglady's Threat**

Sonami peered at Uncle Tails' computer. Suddenly, a video message from Egglady played.

"HO HO HO! Greetings, snot-nosed brats!" She sneered

"Egglady!" Sonami exclaimed. The kids joined her. "Egglady!" They repeated.

"I'm bringing you this warning, so listen! You may have foiled half of my plans but..." Egglady continued.

As she spoke, Neck-Crack made fun of her. Jewel shook her head of disappointment at her immature brother. She was holding Molars.

"You better surrender to me..." Egglady threatened. She points behind her. "Or you will never see your family again!"

The kids gasped in shock and terror. They witnessed each of their parents are trapped in a electric prison pod, unable to move due to the electrical stunning cuffs! "Momma! Daddy!" Sonami cried in astonishment.

"Mummy!" Bread shouted in fear.

"DAD!" The Triplets cried.

"Mom, Dad!" Neck-Crack and Jewel shouted together in shock. Molars just cooed. He has no idea what was going on.

Egglady continued, "if you want them back, come challenge me at the Fortress of Doom! If you can that is! HA HA HA!" The video shut off.

Sonami looked mad. "You're not getting away with this, Egglady! Right, guys?" But her friends were nowhere to be found. "Guys?"

**Sonic Clan Children Power**

She looked around. Sonami ran to the fountain where her friends are panicking. After the threatening message from Egglady, the Sonic Clan children gathered around at the fountain. They're in shock, fear, confusion, and hopelessness.

Bread and Butter were sitting on the fountain, crying. "Waahh! I'm scared! I want my mommy!"

The Prowler triplets paced back and forth. "Dad's in danger! What should we do?! Someone help us!"

Jewel was crouched to her knees, crying softly for her mommy and daddy. She may be tough and stubborn like her father but she's still a little girl inside.

Even Neck-Crack fell into despair when he tried to comfort his crying baby brother. "Come on, Molars! Don't cry, it's gonna be ok...Aah! I don't know what to do! Mom, Dad! Where are you?!" He placed his hands on his head in despondency as Molars continued wailing.

The kids panicked in turmoil until Sonami whistled from the top of the statue. Everyone turned to her attention.

"Come on, guys. We shouldn't be sitting and crying. We're better than this!" She acclaimed. "I think it's time that we took action and go rescue our parents!"

"I don't mean to sound negative but we're just kids. What can we do?" Jewel said.

"She's right, Sonami. Us seven little kids don't stand a chance against Egglady and her army of goons." Roller put in.

"Eight if you count Molars." Ace added.

"We're just three foxes, two echidnas, a batgirl, a bunny, a Chao, and a blue hedgehog." Added Dyve.

"Besides, I'm scared of Egglady. 'Membered what she did to you, Sonami?" Bread said.

Sonami jumped off the statue. "I'm still sore from Egglady's robot. But that didn't stop my Daddy from saving the world! I'd say we do the same!" She looked determined.

Neck-Crack walked to her side, "I'm with her! If our parents are tough as nails, so am I!" He acclaimed.

The kids thought about it for a second.

Bread perked up. "My mummy may not have been a fighter, but she was still was a big help!" He said. Butter chirped in agreement. They joined Sonami and Neck-Crack.

The Prowler brothers looked at each other.

"Should we do this?"

"What if something happens to us?"

"Don't think about it, brothers. Let's do it for Dad!" They all nodded in agreement and turned to Sonami. "We in!"

All that's left is Jewel. Sonami asked "Well, Jewls. You ready?"

Jewel was still unsure. "Well, gee, I don't know..." She said.

Neck-Crack cracked his knuckles, "You're not scared, are you, little sister?" Molars babbled.

Jewel jumped up, fused lit. "Me, scared? Heck no! If Egglady thinks she's going to get away with this, she's got another thing coming!" She threw fists and joined her eager-for-battle friends.

Sonami has created a rescue team, "alright, guys. Let's show Egglady that she can't mess with the Sonic Clan children!" She put out her hand.

"Especially us kids!" Jewel proclaimed. She put her hand on Sonami's.

Neck-Crack smirked with confidence, "Egg-Hag gonna wish she never heard of the Sonic Clan." He put his hand in.

The Prowler triplets joined in. "Kid..." Said Ace. "Power..." Announced Dyve. "To the core!" Roller finished with eagerness.

Bread put in confidently, "Rock n' Roll!" Butter chirped. They put their hands in. Even Molars put his hand in teamwork. They all agreed to search and rescue their parents at all costs.

All of them cheered, "Let's get 'em!" Molars clapped in enthusiasm. Sonami talked to Dyve initiate the mission.

Dyve asked, "you ready to go?"

Sonami affirmed "yes".

"We know a way to reach Egglady faster." Ace said.

"We can use our plane!" Dyve suggested.

"Give us a minute." Roller said.

The three went inside their garage. The kids waited until suddenly the ground starts moving. "Whoa!" They exclaimed. The ground opened up and a three-man airplane emerged from it. The triplets were already on it.

"Everyone..."

"Meet the..."

"The Tornado Jr!" The triplets announced it as they finished each others' sentences. The kids were impressed. "Hop aboard!" The triplets declared together.

* * *

**Mini Game-Tornado Jr., Fly and Shoot**

The Tornado Jr. flew in the sky. Sonami, Neck-Crack, Jewel, and Bread and Butter are riding on it, ready for battle. (Molars is in a passenger pod.)

"Is this thing safe?" Jewel asked.

"Don't worry..." Ace assured her.

"It'll get us there..." Dyve added.

"In a flash!" Roller finished.

Suddenly, a couple of Egglady's planes appeared in the sky. They were threatening to take the Tornado Jr, down.

"We got company!" Neck-Crack said.

"We can take them!" Sonami said confidently.

"But 1st..." Ace said. "Tornado Jr..." Dyve said. "Modification..." Roller added. "Activate!" They annunciated together.

The kids gasped as the airplane transformed into a battling machine.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Bread.

"Sweet!" Said Sonami admiringly.

"Alright!" Jewel beamed.

"Now that's more like it!" Neck-Crack smirked.

"Let's rock & roll!" Cheered the brothers.

The Tornado Jr. battled the enemies in the air and zapped them down. After defeating enemies, a gigantic pink egg-shaped aircraft emerged from the clouds.

"What's that?" Jewel asked.

"Must be one of Egglady's toys." Sonami said.

"Let's crack that egg!" Neck-Crack said.

"Here we go!" Said Sonami.

**Boss Stage-Egg Carrier**

The Tornado Jr. faced the Egg Carrier, dodged its enormous shooting laser, and took it down, no problem. The Egg Carrier purged into the ground.

"YES!" Sonami cheered.

"We did it!" Jewel cried in joy.

"Eggship down!" Shouted Neck-Crack.

"Way to go!" Cheered the brothers.

"Awesome!" Bread cheered. Molars squealed in delight.

The Tornado Jr. arrives the Fortress of Doom.

"Here it is, you guys!" Sonami said.

"Fortress of Doom." Jewel said.

"I hope Mummy's ok!" Bread said.

"Let's all prepare for smooth landing." Neck-Crack said.

"Uh-oh..." Ace blurted out nervously. "One problem... Dyve said, fearfully. "Don't freak, but... Roller added timorously. "WE DON'T HAVE ANY LANDING GEAR!" They cried together.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!" Everyone screamed.

**Rough Landing**

The Tornado Jr. dangerously approached over the trees. It plunged beneath them. The kids screamed as the airplane crashed through the tree and roughly landed on the ground. The kids were shaken up.

"Owie!" Bread whined. Butter whimpered.

"Rough landing!" Jewel said, rubbing her bottom.

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Sonami.

"Sorry..." Ace spelled out. "About..." Dyve added. "That!" Finished Roller.

"You outta be!" Neck-Crack said. He cracked his neck.

"Let's find Egglady and rescue our parents." Sonami commanded.

"We'll stay here..." Ace said. "Watch the plane..." Added Dyve. "And Bread and Butter and Molars." Finished Roller. His hands rested on Bread's shoulder and Molars' back.

Bread waved to them bye. "Be careful, guys. Find our families!"

* * *

**Fortress of Doom**

The brave trio took off to their final destination. The trio entered the Fortress of Doom, a place of total darkness and madness. They braved the deadly booby traps, Egglady's fierce robots, and freed the Sonic Clan members. It was tricky and hard but they passed.

**Fierce Encounter**

After Sonami and her friends defeated Egglady's robots, they continued to search the dark hallways. On the other side, another trio of kids were also searching, Twilight, Victoria, and Iron. Both of the clan children decided to split up and search. Sonami took off on her own. She walked down a silent empty hall until she came across a locked door. She examined it, removed a security access box, and the door opened. She entered the huge dark room. The lights turned on. As she examined around in curiosity, she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Hmm..." She thought. She turned around, willing to fight someone when she saw...Twilight again!

"YOU AGAIN!" They both shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I was here first, redhead!" Sonami protested.

"This is my territory, blue girl! Get lost!" Twilight sassed back.

Sonami was getting fed up. "Okay! That's it! Let's settle this once and for all!" She said.

Twilight walked around her. "You dare challenge the ultimate lifeform?" He remarked boastfully. "HA! FYI, I'm the toughest hedgehog in the world!" He went into fighting position.

Sonami got into fighting position, too. "Good, because I'm even tougher not to mention faster!" She bragged.

"LET'S GO!" They blared as they faced each other.

**Boss Stage-Twilight The Hedgehog**

The two hedgehogs battled ferociously as their fathers did in the past when they first met. They blasted, dodged, counterattacked, spin dashed, and homing attacked each other. Sonami had to avoid Twilight's special attack, Twilight Blast! After a long vehement combat, they paused and panted for a minute.

"You're not bad for a girl!" Twilight admitted.

"You' re not so bad either." Sonami said, admiringly.

"But playtimes's over!

"Not yet!"

The hedgehogs charged against each other at the speed of sound! Blue versed Red! Their strength were equaled but she finally thrashed him!

**Scheming With The Enemy**

The hedgehogs were worn out from battle but still glaring at each other. Then a nasty deep voice blared in the fighting room.

"HO HO HO! Well, blue girl. How does it feel to be trapped in your game, blue rat?" It is Egglady, again.

Sonami looked around. "Egglady?" She questioned.

Suddenly, a trap door opened up underneath the hedgehogs and down they fall! They screamed as they slid through a chute. They landed in a prison cell. Sonami and Twilight rose and shook themselves up.

"Sonami?" Neck-Crack and Jewel are in here.

"Twilight?" Iron and Victoria are also here.

"Hey guys. How did you all get in here?" The hedgehogs asked at once.

Neck-Crack answered, "Egglady's robots outnumbered me and threw me in here...All because of that BULL!" He accusingly pointed Iron.

"ME?! You're the one who got in my way, red mutt!" Iron snarled.

"You know, I wouldn't be stuck here in the first place if the purple dog hadn't butted into me!" Jewel complained as she pointed at Victoria.

She snapped back, "excuse me?! But who told you to go there and interfere with us?"

"You know who's to blame?" Sonami added. "Him!" Her face met Twilight's. Sparks flew!

"No way, blue girl! It's your fault!" Twilight growled. The hedgehogs continued to bicker hotheadedly while their friends watched.

"Boy, who needs TV when you got fighting right here." Jewel whispered.

The hedgehogs argued. "I'm trying to save my parents and you're in the way!" Suddenly, they both silenced for a minute.

"Wait. You're looking for your parents?" Sonami asked.

"Uh, Yeah!" Twilight answered with back turned.

Sonami asked his friends, "are you looking for your friends?" Iron and Victoria nodded.

Neck-Crack and Jewel replied, "we're looking for our parents too."

Twilight scratched his head. "It's weird, we're different but we're in the same boat!"

"It looks like we're going to have to work together!" Sonami said.

"What?" Her friends looked at her like she's crazy.

"For once, I agree with blue girl." Twilight put in.

"We need to bust that door open! Together!" Sonami ordered. She point at the cell door. The friends rose up and prepared to escape the cell.

**Mini Game-Break Down The Door**

The clan children worked together and used their powers to crash that cell door open.

Jewel and Victoria went up first at bat to drill kick the cell door. Then Neck-Crack and Iron pummeled it down. And lastly, Sonami and Twilight spun dashed it and finally bolted it down. They are free! When the kids exit the cell, the alarm went off.

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! INITIATING LOCKDOWN! SEAL ALL EXITS!"

"Time to go!" Neck-Crack announced.

"You guys go, I'm gonna find Egglady!" Sonami said.

"Be careful out there, big sister!" Jewel said to her friend. Sonami nodded. She and Jewel were like sisters they never were.

Before she took off, she saw Twilight one last time.

"Thanks, Red Head." She said in a friendly tone.

"Thank _you_, Blue Girl." Twilight replied in a decent manner.

The two shook hands of new alliance, even though their fathers are fierce rivals.

"We should compete against each other sometime." Sonami suggested.

Twilight smiled. "Agreed. Later, blue girl." The hedgehogs took off.

* * *

Sonami hurried over to a barren wasteland where the final battle will take place.

**Final Showdown**

She arrived the barren canyon where she found her father barely in shape. She rushed to his side.

"Daddy!"

Lord Sonic weakly looked up. "Sonami? D-don't come any closer!" He said warningly.

When Sonami got close to her father, a robot hand grabbed her from behind!

"Aaaaahhhh!" Sonami screamed.

"Sonami!" Lord Sonic cried.

Sonami struggled to break free. Her capturer is Egglady! She faced Sonami through the robot head.

"So little girl. Decided to show your face, eh?" She sneered. "Hand over your Chaos Emerald and I'll let you and your daddy go."

Sonami just threw a raspberry at her.

"Why you! I'll teach you!" Egglady growled.

She threw the blue hedgehog hard! Sonami screamed as she fell. "Sonami!" Lord Sonic cried. He rushed and caught his daughter just in time.

"Phew!"

"Daddy..." Sonami said softly.

"I'm here, buddy. You were great. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy." She hugged her father.

"Blech! Moments like these make my stomach lurch!" Egglady sauced.

"Egglady..." Lord Sonic and Sonami uttered with dislike.

Out from the canyon ditch, the Eggs-Terminator rose above the hedgehogs.

"It's too late, blue girl." She declared menacingly. "Your time is up! My Egglady Empire shall be reigned surpreme!"

Sonami bravely faced her. "I don't think so, Egg-hag! I will stop you and pop that ugly mole off your face!" She avowed with confidence.

Lord Sonic cheered her proudly. "Get her, Sonny!" Egglady and Sonami faced off one last time in an epic, tremendous battle.

**Boss Stage-Eggs-Terminator**

Sonami fought valiantly with everything she's got. It was a arduous, fierce war between hedgehog and madam. But Sonami had finally triumphed over evil!

**A Brand New Day**

As the Eggs-Terminator fell apart, Egglady angrily retreated with her henchbots.

"It can't be! Curse you, Sonami Rose!" She screamed in rage.

Sonami ran for her life. "Gotta get out here...gotta get out of here..." She muttered.

She rashly jumped off one boulder after another, trying to escape. She slipped, but Lord Sonic grabbed her and carried her to safety. After they escaped safely from destruction at the canyon, they look back and witnessed the "atomic bomb" sighting. Lord Sonic put his daughter down. They looked each other with amusement.

Sonami brushed herself of dust. "Phew! I guess that takes care of that!" She said.

Lord Sonic twirled his baton, still containing that Chaos Emerald. "Oh...Not quite, Sonny." He said.

"There's something you still need to watch out for."

"Like what?" Sonami asked.

"This!" Lord Sonic snagged her and gave her a noogie.

Sonami laughed "HEY! No fair!"

Father and Daughter laughed as they played.

"Yo, Sonami!" Neck-Crack called from a distance.

The blue hedgehogs turned around. Their friends and family, the Sonic Clan were awaiting for their return up ahead. The children are reunited with their parents! The entire clan is reunited! Jewel and Neck-Crack were waving at them. Rouge held Molars in her arms. They cheered and waved. Lord Sonic and Sonami smiled. Amy rushed to her loved family and gave Sonami a big hug.

"My Sonami! My dear brave Sonami!" She cried in joy. She hugged her mate next. "Oh thank you Sonic!"

"Well done, guys!" Knuckles praised proudly.

"Power to the heroes!" Tails touted.

"ALL RIGHT! SONIC CLAN RULES! YEAH!" The fighters hailed.

Sonami and her friends set off on a whole new adventure...

**End of Sonami's Story...Next Chapter Coming Soon...**


	2. Twilight's Story

**Enter Twilight The Hedgehog**

In a cold dark basement, a young preteen hedgehog boy was sleeping in a special rejuvenating bed for a while until someone entered his room, pressed a button and the rejuvenating bed opened. (He had to be in it because he is yet unable to control his powers and is pretty destructive. He could accidentally unleash a catastrophe in the manor.) The boy who was sleeping with his arms folded woke up and opened his orange red and deep blue eyes. (Must be heterochromia iridum.) He got up, put on his black and ultramarine Goth boots designed with red "blood splatters" on, and left his basement room. He has a mission to do; usually just fight. He is a fighter. A pretty darn "bad" one. Just like a certain hedgehog.

The guard bowed down to him. "Master Twilight..."

12-year-old Twilight the Hedgehog smirked. "Hmm!"

Twilight exited his home, the Dark Manor and wandered through the village. The sun set at the Shadow Clan village. The fighters, the black hedgehogs were in physical training. The Chaotix Team, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, (all grown up) and Vector the Crocodile are also living in the Shadow Clan village. They were discussing something as a team. They each have their own kid. 12-year-old Mato Haru The Chameleon, 13-year-old Bandana the Crocodile, and Taffy Bee, aged 4, who is often seen with her porcelain doll. (Bandanna wore bandannas on his head, arm, leg, neck, and tail.) The trio were playing a game. Two violet female wolves, Essence and 14-year-old Victoria Marlene were meditating, practicing their magic. E-123 Omega is teaching his little prototype "son" how to shoot. Zee tried to mimic him while making beeping noises. From the Lookout Tower, 21-year-old Iron the Bull glared upon the village, keeping eyes on things. He witnessed the red hedgehog arriving at Professor Gerald tribute statue. The hedgehog jumped on it and sat on it. He adjusts his black, red and gold gauntlets over his white gloves. As he sat high on the statue, the twilight light gleamed on his red spiky head. (He has black markings on his quills.) He sighted Iron who nodded him "it's on." Twilight smiled and nodded back. Soon, everyone including the Chaotix stopped what they're doing and noticed Twilight's shadow as dusk hits. They saw him up in the statue, awaiting for a fight.

As they surrounded him, they commented. "Hey it's Twilight."

"The boss's kid."

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Twilight hopped off from the statue. The Clan members opposed Twilight, including the Victoria who also joined in.

"Be careful sweetie!" Her mother called.

"Relax, Mother! I've got this!" Victoria answered.

Twilight was confident and cool as a cucumber. He smirked. "Hit me with everything you got, boys."

At once, the Shadow Clan fighters charged at Twilight. They all piled on him!

"I got him!"

"No, I got him!" They rumbled in the pile.

"Where is he?" One fighter asked.

"Hey guys!" Twilight hollered.

The fighters looked up. Twilight is now located on the tool shed roof! He gave them a thumbs down. "You're too slow!"

The fighters chased after him him. Twilight launched from the roof before they got to him. They chased the red hedgehog on the roofs. Omega shot a cannon at him, causing him to slip and fall. "Whoa!"

He quickly landed on his feet. As he looked up, two hedgehogs lunged for him! He gasped and leaped up just in time. As a result, the fighters accidentally knocked each other heads! Twilight flipped and stood there, smirking and scratching his nose. He was free but got caught by a bigger hedgehog, Thor! "I got him!" He proclaimed.

Twilight squirmed in his muscular arms. A black hedgehog with an orange Mohawk, Streak took a punch. "You're OURS!" He shouted.

Twilight teleported again, resulting of Streak punching Thor in the stomach! Twilight teleported to a safe place. Two more hedgehogs, Nova and Thorn attacked him. He dodged and blocked their punches and kicks. He did leapfrog on them and bumped their heads together! "Nice try, boys! But you'll have to do alot better than that!" He simpered.

Stoic took a swing. "How about this? Haaaaaa!" He shouted in monotone.

Twilight smoothly dodged him like he's nothing and then spun kicked him to the ground. Stoic slammed to the ground. "Ouch!" He expressionlessly moaned.

"Come here!" Streak shouted.

He rushed at Twilight but the red boy just eluded and merely kicked him. He crashed into the house. Streak laid there upside down, groaning in pain. Twilight smirked. Suddenly, ninja stars hurled from nowhere, cutting his face! He exclaimed in surprise. His cheek bled. More ninja stars shot from nowhere. Twilight quickly deflected them like they're nothing.

"Is that all you got, Uncle Espio?" He called out.

Espio reappeared from camouflage. "How on Earth did you figure that out?"

"Too late to figure this out!" Charmy dove his stinger down at Twilight! The hedgehog gasped in surprise. TWONG!

"OH NO!" His daughter, Taffy screamed.

"Oh my..." Essence observed.

Luckily, Twilight dodged the bee just in time! His stinger was wedged to the ground. "Heh! I see your point there, Charmy!" Twilight laughed. Charmy grunted in despair.

"Yay, yay! GO TWILLIE!" Taffy cheered

"Hey, what about cheering your old man too?" Her father complained. He struggled to get off.

"You think you're so tough, eh Twilight?" Vector barked.

"Let's see what you got, pretty boy!" Bandanna added.

"Bring it on, tubby boys!" Twilight signaled "come here".

The crocodiles attempted stomp on him. Twilight, bored, dodged and blocked their tails and fists. Vector charged at him. Twilight stopped him by the snout. He chuckled mischievously while his Uncle Vector snickered nervously. Twilight kicked him high in the air who screamed. Bandanna threw a punch at him. Twilight grabbed the his fist. "What?" Bandanna gazed.

"Heh, you're _way_ too slow! Bye-bye!" Twilight tossed the young croc away.

"WHOA!" Bandanna shouted.

"Next!" Called out Twilight.

A young dark blue chameleon reappeared in front of him. "Don't get too confident, my friend. I have a chance to defeat you!" He affirmed.

Espio joined his son's side. "You may have the spirit of a tiger, but we possess the souls of a fierce ninjas! Mato Haru, attack!" He stated.

He threw the bo-shuriken darts at Twilight. Twilight easily caught them.

"No way" Mato Haru exclaimed.

"Why in the world are you shocked?" Twilight said. He dropped the darts like they're nothing.

"Don't let him intimidate you, my son!" Espio advised his son. He threw a ninja knife which Twilight deflected. He zoomed and knocked them down like nothing. Omega and Zee fired out bullets, hoping to catch the red hoglet. Twilight dodged them and threw a Twilight Spear at the robots.

"FUNCTION OFFLINE! TWILIGHT TOO STRONG!" Omega stated. Zee beeped in surprise.

Next, Victoria took a shot at Twilight by blasting her magic spells against him. He dodged them by teleporting. She casted a flame spell against him, but he deflected it and set the ground ablaze in a circle! As the flames flickers around her, Victoria awaits to see what happened. Twilight emerged from the fire. The fire lit up the dark village. "You shouldn't be playing with fire, Victoria." He advised her.

"You're right. Someone may get hurt." Victoria said. She cocked her head as if saying "look behind you."

Twilight turned around. Iron The Bull took a mean swing at him who quickly dodged. "Whoa!" He exclaimed in surprise. He dodged Iron's punches and swings. He did a leap frog on the bull and tossed him by the horns. Iron yelled as he quickly got on his feet and charged at the red hedgehog. Twilight barely ceased him by the horns. The flames faded away. As the two heroes fought with each other, Victoria prepared to launch an attack. Suddenly, a Chaos Spear crashed down from the sky on the battle field, ceasing Twilight's sparring! Everyone was caught by surprise. Twilight and Iron stopped fighting and looked around in wonder.

"What the-" Twilight piped up.

"That blast-" Iron uttered.

"It's-" Victoria began to say.

"That's quite enough 'playing around', gentlemen." A familiar deep dark voice said.

Everyone looked up. On top of the statue was none other the Shadow Clan leader, Lord Shadow! (He was a former G.U.N. agent who got involved in politics after the final defeat of a certain doctor. His job was to make sure all lose ends are tied up. Having being called "Lord" was Vector's idea, thinking that it would add color to his dark character.

"It's the Boss!" Said Streak.

"Father!" Twilight uttered. That's right. Shadow The Hedgehog is the young red & black hedgehog's father!

Everyone bowed to Lord Shadow.

Lord Shadow peered at his red son. "You have are indeed quite powerful, my son. But not powerful enough to take down the Ultimate Lifeform!"

Determined, Twilight launched at his father. "We'll see about that!" He shouted.

When the red hedgehog punched at Lord Shadow, Chaos Control occurred. They both disappeared, leaving the entire Shadow Clan behind. The two hedgehogs arrived at a different location. They continued to fight each other. Lord Shadow launched his Chaos Spears. Twilight dodged. "Nice try, Old Man!" He remarked. "But look out for this! Twilight Blast!"

His body unleashed a large red powerful aura that nearly caught Lord Shadow off guard. In the flash, Twilight pummeled his father in the stomach and then kicked him the face.

"Argghh!" Lord Shadow groaned.

Twilight was about to finish him off when unexpectedly, Lord Shadow, too unleashed his powerful force, sending Twilight away. He then pummeled him in the stomach and finished him off with one last slam. The young hedgehog was sent flying and slammed hard against a hard rocky cliff.

Lord Shadow turned away. "Hmm! Full of potential but still a child. You'll never get the best of the Ultimate Lifeform." He teleported.

Twilight groaned in pain and frustration. He wasn't about to give up. "Mark my words, Dad, I'll finish you off!" He announced determinedly. He teleported, willing to finish what he started. He is willing to be the next ultimate lifeform.

* * *

**Volcanic Ruins-Act 1**

Young Twilight The Hedgehog explored the Volcanic Ruins. He tested his strength and abilities on the boulders, enemies, and almost everything else. He also surfed on the boulder over the lava, launched from hot-air geysers to shortcuts, and all that jazz.

**The Twilight Saga**

He had inherited his super ultimate power and his incredible fighting skills from his father. His blood coursed through his veins. Although they are related, unlike his darkly serious, no-nonsense father, Twilight is cheerful and easygoing. He possessed the same sense of purpose and mission but often tries to make the pleasure of it. He loved to create a bit of havoc and disorder of things, not to hurt people but more like a prank. He's neither good nor bad, but something in the middle. Sometimes he cares, sometimes he doesn't. His personality is on the horizon of Light and Darkness. He is also Gothic as well. He loved creepy stuff and chaos.

After probing the hot-aired canyons, Twilight stood on the volcano mouth. He focused on his superpowers. He used his energy to move the lava, elevated high at his will. He then threw down his Twilight Spear into the volcano's throat, it jetted through the conduits, and pierced the magma chamber, causing a violent reaction to the lava. Twilight teleported to safety, just in time to see that volcano erupt! He observed it from the rocky cliff. He smirked proudly at his work and sniggered in satisfaction. Suddenly, he sensed something's out there. "Hmm?" He gazed up and spotted a shadow figure. (No, it's not his father.) He wasn't by himself after all. It took off. Twilight raced after it.

**Volcanic Ruins-Act 2**

Twilight followed that mysterious black shadow. He had to watch out for falling rocks along the way. It must had been caused by that shadow, trying to slow him down. He chased after through two areas of Volcanic Ruins. "What is that shadow?" Twilight commented. "Come back!" Twilight exited the Volcanic Ruins and looked around. He spotted the shadow on the move again and took off after it. He followed it all the way to his home village.

**Shadow Clan Village**

He arrived there. The shadow disappeared all of a sudden. Twilight looked around in curiosity. "Hmm..." He commented, "where did that black thing go?"

He trod around the village. His fellow Shadow Clan members, Thor, a big muscular hedgehog worked at the arsenal, Thorn, the long-quilled one was located at a garden, Streak, the Mohawk, Stoic, the expressionless one, and Nova, the brown and black hedgehog hung out at the training facility. There was also Espio the Chameleon and his son at his home. Espio owned a skill shop, he trained rookies. Omega usually patrolled around the village with Zee hovering around him. When Twilight asked them all if they saw a black shady figure around here, they all replied no. The fighters explained that they were too busy with their jobs around here that they haven't noticed any thing weird. Omega scanned around for suspicious objects and found nothing. Twilight was disappointed. He strolled around. He then came across Charmy and his daughter, Taffy. Taffy seemed to be upset about something. She was bawling. Charmy tried to comfort her. "Don't cry, Baby. Don't cry!"

"I want her! I want her back! NOW!" Taffy wailed.

"What's the trouble?" Twilight asked.

"Taffy couldn't find her doll. I told her I'd get her a new one but now she won't stop!" Charmy explained.

Twilight knelt before his little friend. "You can't find you doll, Taffy?"

"I NEED MY DOLLY! MY PRETTY QUEENIE BEE!" Taffy shrilled. "If I don't find her, I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs!" She took a deep breath.

"Oh No!" Charmy covered his ears.

Taffy was about to utter a scream when Twilight quickly covered her mouth. "Before you throw a tantrum, Taffy dear, I can look for your Queenie Bee. Okay?"

Taffy nodded in reply. When Twilight removed his hand, she gave him a big tight squeezing hug! "Oh thank you, thank you Twillie!"

Twilight put her down, "sure. Be right back!" He took off.

**Mission: Dolly Folly**

Twilight searched whole village for Taffy's missing doll. He asked the fighters about the whereabouts of it, they replied no but if Twilight needed any help, they got his back. When Twilight arrived at Victoria's house, she was training with her mother.

"Now remember, Victoria, dear. Just because Twilight is the most powerful in the world doesn't mean that he won't be needing a hand. You got to have his back at all times." Essence said.

"Of course, Mother." Victoria replied.

**Victoria: Training Stage**

She completed her training by destroying the flying plates with her magic spells. She is a magician. She can also fly at high obstacles with her magic energy.

"Hey, Victoria. Hi Essence." Twilight greeted.

"Hey, Twilight," Victoria greeted back. "How are you?"

"Hello, Twilight," Essence replied dearly. She was like a mother to him.

"Did any of you see Taffy's doll anywhere?" He asked. Essence shook her head.

"Do I look like I've seen a doll anywhere?" Victoria asked. "You should ask Iron. He sees everything. He's at the training base."

"Ok, I will." Twilight replied. He left.

He then approached the training facility. Iron was testing his skills on some androids.

**Iron: Training Stage**

He can use his brute force to knock down huge obstacles, climb walls, glide with his huge horns and muscles, and dig up items. He smashed his enemies with no sweat. He is the toughest and strongest of the team.

He cracked his knuckles in achievement. Twilight entered the facility. "Hey, Iron!" He said.

"Hey, Squirt. What's up?" Iron replied in his extremely deep, tough voice.

"This might be a dumb question, but you wouldn't happen to see a porcelain doll laying around?" Twilight inquired.

"The bee's doll? Last time I saw it, she fling it on top of her roof." Iron informed.

"Really? Ok, thanks. Later." Twilight left.

Twilight returned to Taffy's house. He stated that Taffy's doll was hidden on top of her house. Taffy urged him to go get it. It was pretty high, so Twilight's friends, Bandanna and Mato Haru gave him a boost up. Twilight climbed on the roof, found the doll, jumped back on ground and gave it to Taffy. "Here you are, girl."

"Queenie! You're safe!" Taffy happily squealed and floated around, dancing in midair while hugging her doll happily. "Thank you, Twillie!"

"Yeah, thanks, sonny! You're a lifesaver!" Charmy patted Twilight's back in gratitude. Twilight folded his arms in prosperity.

**Father/Son Quality Time**

Suddenly, a black blur passed by them and arrived at the Professor Gerald Robotnik statue. Everyone noticed and looked up. Lord Shadow had arrived back home! His silhouette shaded the sunlight as rays of light shone behind him. His red cape fluttered. His Chaos Emerald amulet sparkled. The members surrounded him.

"ALL HAIL SHADOW! HEROES RISE AGAIN! FOR NOTHING CAN BRING US DOWN IN THE WIND!" They praised.

Lord Shadow got off the statue.

"Welcome back, my lord." Essence said, bowing.

"How did the discussion with the president go?" Espio asked.

"Fine. Same old thing." Lord Shadow replied.

Twilight approached him and bowed in respect. "Welcome back, Father."

"Twilight." His father said.

As he approached the Dark Manor, his son started frolicking around him. "Hey, Dad! Let's compete against each other! Maybe have a showdown!" He said jubilantly.

"Not now!" His father said disdainfully.

"Aw, come on, Dad! You're no fun!" Twilight urged. "No wonder you're so grumpy! You need to lighten up!"

Lord Shadow turned his back. Twilight kept badgering him. "I know what we can do! Let's have a 'death match'! To see who's power is greater! I bet my power is far superior than yours! That's why you're afraid to challenge me, old man! I'm gonna cream ya!"

Lord Shadow pushed him aside and walked away.

"Hey Dad? What's the difference between righteous and wrong anyway? I mean it's not like we had to be good or bad anyway! We choose what we like, right? How do you use you power? You gotta show me, Father! How to perform powerful attacks. I name my own special moves! What about you?" Twilight hugged his dad from behind. He rode on him for awhile while the continued to jab about running wild and free.

At that moment, Lord Shadow realized that his son obviously doesn't know the first thing about usage of his abilities.

"Twilight. We must talk now." He said.

"Huh?" Twilight cocked his head in curiosity.

"Uh-oh! What did you do now, Twilight?" Bandanna oohed.

"There's something I must show you." His father said sternly. "Chaos Control!" He exploited the red emerald to transport them somewhere in a flash, leaving the village behind.

The 2 hedgehogs transported to a different location. They're near the cliff where the waves crashed into the rocks. Twilight look over the cliff. "You brought me just to show me that?" He asked distastefully. He scratched his head.

"Not quite. Come with me." His father walked down the edge, viewing the crashing ocean.

Twilight followed him. "So what are we talking about?" He asked.

"See the water over there?" Lord Shadow pointed over. "Your power are just like them."

"What do you mean?"

"It may be calm and smooth once in a while, but when you turn agitated and tensive, you'll become so restless, so rough, your emotions and abilities will become unstable, making it difficult to control. If you go too far, you unleash a powerful force so strong it could destroy even the sturdiest rock." Lord Shadow pointed down. A wave knocked over a rock.

Twilight witnessed it. "Whoa! Cool!"

"Sometimes, it's not cool, Twilight!" Lord Shadow said seriously. "You better watch yourself. You know, I was just like you when I was your age and look at me now!"

"Heh, I thought you were never a kid, Dad. But still, I get what you said. Don't worry. It'll be fine! You better watch _yourself, _because this planet isn't big enough two ultimate lifeforms. I'm getting stronger and then I'm gonna kick your butt, Old Man!" Twilight smirked.

"Right," Lord Shadow replied. He patted his son on the shoulder. They looked at each other for a while. They don't like to admit it but deep down, they do love each other.

Suddenly, received an urgent call on his communicator watch. He answered it, "what's your status report?"

"My lord! We're in a crisis! Someone's attacking our fighters! You gotta come back quick! It's an emergen-Aow!" It was a frantic call from Vector. He must have got hit before he could finish his sentence.

"Come in, Vector! Who's attacking you? Answer me!" Lord Shadow asked with concern.

"What's going on, Father?" Twilight asked.

"Time to return home. Chaos Control. Lord Shadow conducted the red emerald and teleported to home with his son.

**A Deadly New Enemy**

The hedgehogs arrived back at the village. They gasped in dread. The village was in turmoil! Flames flickered on some places. The fighters were laying injured and beaten while some were unconscious. The Chaotix team were also hurt by whoever's attacking. Taffy shook her daddy frantically. "Come on, Daddy! Wake up!"

Essence held her daughter in comfort. Iron was also stunned by an unexpected menace. Luckily, he quickly recovered and was on his knee.

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight exclaimed in shock.

Lord Shadow approached an injured Streak and knelt beside him for answers. "What happened?! Who did this!"

Streak managed to utter weakly, "a...strange...man...in black...came here...and...attacked everyone...we tried to fight him..." He moaned in pain.

"Man in black?" Lord Shadow repeated. He turned over his shoulder. He noticed a black shady figure approaching behind a alarmed Twilight through the flames.

"Twilight! Look out behind you!" His father bellowed.

"Huh?" Twilight turned around but gained a severe blow on the back by a mysterious figure. He collapsed in agony.

"Twilight! You-" Lord Shadow drew out his fists and Chaos energy.

A malevolent laugh bursted from flames. He emerged from them, revealing a tall pale skinned man with thin long black hair with an red eyepatch, wearing a black suit and cloak. Twilight, crippled in pain, watch the mysterious enemy's boot trod over him. The man approached Lord Shadow. "Who are you and what the demon do you want?" He addressed in infuriately.

"My name is Dr. Cataract. You may not remember me but I used to work for the government and the Guardian Units of Nation. Until they accused me of treason, stealing top secret formulas back people's backs!" Twilight cripplingly crawled behind him.

"I remembered you," Lord Shadow said, recognizing him. "You did do treason to the president! I stopped you and took your eye out because you were out of control! You were a fraud and a thief! You deserved to be exiled! You must leave now!"

"Not without that Chaos Emerald!" Cataract stated menacingly. He emitted a bright flash, stunning Lord Shadow. Cataract lunged forward, thrusted the black hedgehog, and swiped the Chaos Emerald amulet from him! Lord Shadow crashed to the ground, clutching his stomach in agony.

"DAD!" Twilight cried. He growled and glared at Catatact! "YOU JERK!"

Cataract laughed at his despicable doing and held the stolen red emerald. "HA HA HA! Snatchers keepers! So long!" He disappeared in a black smoke.

Twilight effortfully got on his feet. He coughed and recovered. "Come...back...Caterpillar or whatever your name is!" He stood up boldly. "Vengeance is mine!" He rushed off in pursuit.

His friend, Victoria followed. "Way ahead of you, brother!" She flew and took off.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Essence called out.

Iron came to Lord Shadow's aid. "You alright, my lord?"

"Nevermind me. That boy will take care of that Cataract, hopefully." Lord Shadow muttered. He gave out a smile.

* * *

**Volcanic Ruins-Once Again**

Twilight and Victoria traveled back to the Volcanic Ruins. Together they explored the boiling canyons of burning lava, in pursuit of the enemy. They surfed on the boulder while Vic swerved the falling meteors with her magic. She had to avoid sprouting lava when in flight or winnow them off with her water spell.

**Twilight Confronts Cataract**

The duo found Cataract right in the middle of the crater where the lava flowed.

"There he is. Our main target!" Twilight whispered. He emerged from the rocky walls and rushed to him.

Victoria remained hidden. "Go go him, brother!"

Twilight approached sneakily Cataract from behind and grabbed on to him on the back. A piggyback attack! Cataract yelled as he was caught by surprise. He tried to fling the hedgehog off. Twilight fought back. "Where is it? Give it back!" He grunted.

Cataract threw him off who smoothly landed on his feet. "Give what back?" He demanded.

"You know what!" Twilight retorted as he stepped up to him. "The Chaos Emerald! It belongs to my dad, you thief! And I'm here to get it back. And don't think that I won't pay you back for invading my village." He vengefully rose his clenched fist at his enemy.

"Hmm...it doesn't look like you bluffing. You're really determined to take back your father's Chaos Emerald I stolen from." Cataract said unintimidated. "How noble of you! Too bad it will never happen." He held out the red emerald. Twilight glowered as he was about to pounce on Cataract and snatch the emerald.

"But I'll tell you what I'm going to do..." He continued. He opened his vest and strangely pressed one of his red bedazzled buttons.

Twilight watched with curiosity. The whole place shook. The children gasped in alarm. Is the volcano erupting? Cataract grinned menacingly. Out from the lava pit, a giant shaped like a Hawaiian statue rose up, undoubtedly designed for killing!

"Wow!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Nice statue, Cataract. Did you make that yourself?" Twilight said unamused.

"Hmm!" Cataract leered as he teleported in a black smoke into the statue's head. "Let's get this over with, red rat!"

"Dude, I'm a hedgehog, not a rat!" Twilight sassed. He prepared to fight.

"I'll give you a hand, Twilight!" Victoria called as she began to stride from the wall crack.

Twilight signaled her to no. "Stay out of this, Vic! This is a fight for honor of my father!"

Victoria shrugged. "Okay. Whatever."

The two faced off. Hedgehog versus Doctor!

**Boss Stage-Black Sun God**

Twilight fought the Black Sun God in the burning inferno. He had to watch out for its slamming fists, fire bombs, and not fall in the ditch. He banged up the golem's head and won!

**Victory**

As the statue collapsed, Cataract hastily escaped by flying with his black magic. He clutched the red emerald.

"Why you!" He began to soar away.

"He's getting away!" Victoria cried.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Twilight shouted as he lounged at the evil man. With a thrift kick, he knocked the red emerald off of Cataract's hand! "NO!" He cried as he clenched his aching wrist.

Twilight smirked in victory as descended with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. Victoria soared over and caught him before he could hit the lava. The placed started to collapsed. The lava stirred violently. This volcano was about to erupt! Cataract made his hasty retreat. "This isn't over, red rat! I'LL GET YOUUUU!" He yelled.

Victoria hurriedly fled with Twilight by air as everything around them caved in. The rocks splashed into the lava. Magma sprouts up. A wave of lava closed in on them!

"OVER THERE!" Twilight shouted as he pointed to a opening. Victoria accelerated her flight and successfully made it out of the volcano before it erupted! The duo watched the ashy smoke spew from the mouth. They peered at each other and smiled. Twilight gave a thumbs up.

**Shadow Clan Village**

The duo exited Volcanic Ruins and hurried home from their mission where the Shadow Clan members, healed by Essence, were waiting for him, including Lord Shadow. When they arrived at the statue, Twilight presented the lost Chaos Emerald to the crowd. They all cheered and praised. The kids jumped up and down in joy.

"That's my man!" Bandanna said.

"You rock!" Mato Haru added.

"My Twillie!" Taffy cheered, hugging her doll.

The fighters cheered, "ALL HAIL TWILIGHT! PRINCE OF THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! SHADOW CLAN RULES!"

Lord Shadow was surprised but extremely proud of his son. Twilight is indeed the prince of the Shadow Clan. He may become the next ultimate lifeform.

* * *

Later, the members returned to their usually business. The children sat in a circle, around Professor Gerald Robotnik, chatting, laughing, and probably playing a game. Iron stood-leaned by the statue, arms crossed and if guarding the children. Taffy made her doll dance. Bandanna tightened his bandanna on his head.

"So then, my dad said, 'just a star-gazing minute, you can't just...'" Mato Haru was telling his story. Victoria twirled her tail fur. Twilight sat there with his friends. Victoria demonstrated her fire ball.

_That Victoria_, Twilight thought. _She's been like a sister since I could remember._

He had a flashback of how the Marlenes joined the Shadow Clan.

_My father once storied him that after his former partner of Team Dark retire from G.U.N., Essence Marlene entered his army as a replacement. He met her when she tried to sell him potions and good fortunes. She recently lost her husband and had to take care of her only 2-year-old daughter by herself. Lord Shadow was only interested in certain business, not magic. However, he had some compassion and decided to hire her as a partner of his clan army. She was very useful and loyal. She could make healing potions._

Zee crawled on Iron who deliberately put him down.

_Iron The Bull was the new guy who became the post guardian of the clan. _Twilight continued._ We met him during our business trip. It was very hot that dau_

The Shadow Clan fighters were investigating a toxic fumed place for minerals and sources. They were wearing gas masks.

_I was so bored, he decided to run off and goof around on the other side of the island. He removed his mask as he entered the cleaned aired area._

Twilight wandered off. He found a lizard and stalked it as if it were his prey. He jumped on the lizard but missed. The lizard got away. As he watched it escaped, he then spotted an injured red orange bull, laying there in critical condition. He rushed to help it.

_I wasn't sure what was he doing here or how he got beaten but I wasn't going to let him die._ _Especially in the brutal heat!_

Twilight took the injured bull to the medical tent and Essence nursed him back to health. Twilight sat next to the healing bull fast asleep on the cot, chest bandaged.

_But then the land exploded from all the sulfide oxide, everyone was forced to evacuate. The fighters tried to fight the numerous falling boulders, but they were too much. Iron was well enough to get on his feet and ran. All of us, the Shadow Clan fled to our ship. Father was making sure that everyone is safe on board, conducting them in. _"Hurry, men! Into the boat!" He ordered. Once everyone is on board, he got on.

_Vector tried to start the engine but the ship won't budged_. "It's stuck!" He said.

The fighters hopped off the grounded boat and desperately tried push it to the water but the starboard was too wedged in the rocky sand. Everyone started to panic, even the clan leader. He comforted his worried son.

"Protect the leader!" The fighters shouted.

"And the kid!"

_I thought we were done for. But then, Iron came to our rescue!_

Suddenly, Iron launched from the bow to help the pushing fighters. With brute strength, he thrusted the ship back into the water no problem! Everybody was awed by his amazing potency. Iron and the others immediately jumped back into the ship before the whole island exploded.

_We narrowly escaped from the island before it exploded. It was a close call. Thanks to Iron, everyone is safe and nobody died. _

Everyonewas onboard, relieved and safe. Twilight acquainted Iron with admiration.

_In gratitude, Father decided to hire him as guardian of the Shadow Clan. Since then, he and I became close friends._

* * *

**Announcement-Twilight's Big Break**

Twilight snapped out of his flashback dream when Stoic addressed the kids that Lord Shadow has an announcement. The kids looked at each other and wandered what's up. They left the statue and approached the Dark Manor where Lord Shadow stood on the roof to give his speech.

"Attention, everyone." He announced. "As you all recalled, Cataract attacked here few hours ago. He stole the Chaos Emerald and he'll probably be tempted to do it again."

"As the former G.U.N. agent, he stole all the government's top secret items and used their powerful weapon units against us. As a result he was exiled from our country for treason and capital madness...but he didn't stop there. He's probably the most dangerous criminal, wanting all the power in the world. He's also a greedy thief who will anything to get his dirty hands on extremely rare diamonds. This power-hungry manic must be stopped at all costs, dead or alive! But first, we must spy on this guy and do research him before we send him to justice. We also must located his whereabouts of the hidden treasure he'd stolen. This may be a difficult task. A very risky mission. Even for an experienced adult. We going to need somebody who had experienced with this guy and the guts to do it." He clasped his Chaos Emerald amulet and pointed directly at his son. "So I'm giving this assignment to my son!"

"What?" Twilight's ears perked up in surprise.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"And Iron and Victoria!" Lord Shadow added.

"What?" Iron and Victoria said in unison.

"I get the mission?" Twilight spoke up.

"Wait a minute, my lord." Vector piped up. "You're sending three kids on this dangerous mission! That's insane!"

"These children can handle more than a storm. They have the opportunity to stand up to this new villain and face new challenges easily." Lord Shadow answered. "That's why I gave him the assignment."

Twilight nodded in consent. His father nodded back decisively. "Besides, this exercise will do him good and teach him some responsibilities." He said.

Essence gave her daughter a transmitting watch so that she can transport the goods and report back to the village. Victoria put it adjusted his armlets and smacked his fist together in readiness. The trio have decide to take this mission.

"We won't let you down, Father!" Twilight assured. His father nodded in approval. "Hmm!"

Twilight turned to his friends. "Let's go, guys!"

Iron grunted in agreement. Victoria nodded in consent.

At the speed of sound, the newly arranged team blasted off to a brand new adventure where destiny awaited them. The members watched them go.

"Good luck, guys!" Essence thought, proudly.

Lord Shadow smirked proudly. "That's my boy!" He thought.

* * *

Twilight, Victoria, and Iron are on their own, on a quest for mission impossible; Catatact's riches. (Just like Team Dark, or should I say "Team Twilight"!)

**Emerald Forest**

The trio first explored the Emerald Forest. There was a lot of green there. They slid and surfed on moss-covered tree trunks, somersaulted on branches, bounced off huge lily pads, all that jazz. Twilight had to outrun the giant green boa trying to swallow him. He outsmarted it by entangling it into its own coils in a knot!

**Same Enemy Again**

The trio walked down deep into the forest until suddenly, they spot Cataract at a lake from the hedges. He seemed to be searching for something in particular.

"Cataract? What's he doing here?" Victoria asked.

"What's he looking for?" Iron added.

"I'm gonna find out!" Twilight answered as he rushed out the hedges.

"Twilight, wait!" Victoria hissed.

But Twilight was already near the enemy. He hid behind the boulder. Cataract dried up the lake with his dark power. He found some minerals at the muddy bottom. He smiled covetously, "excellent." He lifted them all up with his black powers. He elevated them around him like a magician with cards. "These crystals are mine!" He announced.

"Hey Cataract!" Twilight called from behind.

"Huh?" Cataract turned around. "You again?!" He shouted in aghast. He dropped the minerals. "What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're hunting some riches. Your riches!" Twilight replied. He stepped forward to his enemy who backed away from him. "We can save a lot of time if you could just tell us where is your secret mine?"

Cataract simpered. "HA! If you think you're getting MY treasure, red rat, think again! You know what I do with nosy rats like you?"

He reached in his vest and pulled out a remote control. He pressed a button and the whole forest shook like an earthquake. Birds flew off the trees. Twilight looked up with curiosity. His friends still hidden in the hedges wondered what's going on. A giant black rounded hovercraft with deadly rotating saw blades cut through the trees and approached the lake.

Twilight looked awed. "Whoa!"

His friends gasped in astonishment.

"You best leave now while you still can!" Cataract said, leering.

"Not a chance! I won't leave here empty-handed. You wanna fight? I'll give you fight for the lake crystals!" Twilight remarked as he got ready for battle.

"Hmm! It's your funeral!" Cataract retorted. He teleported in a black smoke into the cockpit. The two of them faced off.

"Good luck, Twilight!" Victoria called to her friend.

"Show no mercy!" Iron cheered.

**Boss Stage-Chainsaw Massacrer**

Twilight and the Chainsaw Massacrer contended in a fierce, almighty contest. Twilight had to swift and teleport from the dangerously sharp blades. He eventually overpowered it.

**At First Sight**

As Cataract tried to escape from the wrecked deathtrap car with the quartz, Twilight lunged after him.

"Little punk! You'll never take my precious crystals!" Cataract muttered in jittery.

Twilight performed his powerful move on his enemy! "Twilight Thrust!" He ruthlessly struck Cataract so hard he was sent flying!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cataract screamed.

The quartz he dropped fell. Twilight caught them.

"YES! VICTORY!" He bellowed with pride. As he descends in the air, something-no SOMEONE caught his eyes. "Huh?"

A blue female hedgehog was also flying at his opposite direction. Her apple green eyes met his red-orange and sapphire blue eyes. They seemed to be thinking in unison, "who are you?"

Snapping out of his daydream, Twilight fell down and landed coolly on his feet. His friends rushed to him.

"Hey, Twilight!" Victoria called.

"Did you get them?" Iron asked.

Twilight didn't answer. He was having a flashback about meeting that blue hedgehog.

"Twilight?"

Twilight snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He held out his prize, the sparkling crystals. "I got 'em!" He announced.

"Ok. I'll just transmit these minerals and report to Lord Shadow." Victoria said, tuning in her communication watch. The laser emitted from her dial and scanned the crystals, transferring their molecules to a different location, the Shadow Clan village.

"It's getting dark. Let's call it a day and make camp." Iron suggested.

Later at nightfall, the trio decided to accommodate a tree hollow. Victoria's magic energy ball was used for campfire. She rested while Iron kept watch. Twilight laid there awake, thinking about today.

"Hmm...who was that tomboyish hedgehog?" He thought.

* * *

**Techno Town**

The trio next visited Techno Town next, a place filled with, well, technology and robots. Of course, it's a tricky and mind boggling. It was filled with puzzles and various paths that the trio needs to figure out to proceed. They also had to solve some riddles at each obstacle they encountered. If they answer the riddle right and they could take shortcuts, get it wrong and they would have to take the long way! They also had to evade the mined floors that explode, ditches, laser beams, etc..

The trio arrived at the generator room. It was bright and loud. The machinery hummed as it preserved a glowing atomic whirl, hovering in the middle of the main power room. The trio looked over the bridge and eyed on it.

"Get a load of that!" Twilight said.

"Hmmm...it's not to far out of our reach." Victoria said.

"We just have to jump carefully to reach it." Iron added.

"No problem. Leave that to me!" Twilight said, reflexing his arm.

Suddenly, another loud noise occurred. The kids look around in curiosity.

"What now?" Iron asked.

A huge black and red rocket car rose from below besides the bridge. The kids looked at with curiosity. The door opened, revealing Cataract driving it.

"Of course!" Victoria commented.

"You brats are here too?! You're starting to get on my nerves!" He snarled. "If you think you're getting that magnetically powerful atom, you're sadly wrong! I'm the one who's taking it unless you're going to fight me for it!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Twilight remarked, smirking with confidence. He walked along the hover car.

"Very well. I shall bury you in junkyard with all the other junk." Cataract sneered. He closed the door.

Twilight started running alongside the speeding hover car. They sped off in a showdown on the bridge. Iron and Victoria watched them go.

**Boss Stage-Nightmare-Mobile**

Twilight fought the Nightmare-Mobile and took it down easily.

As the creepy black hover car slowly descended in pieces, Twilight quickly launched from the bridge, slid the Nightmare-Moblie paint, and bounded off Catatact's head to reach and snag the atomic wheel!

"YES!" Twilight shouted in triumph.

"NO!" Cataract shout in anger and defeat. He slammed the paint in despair.

"Tough luck, Cataract!" He tossed the atomic wheel to Vic who immediately transmitted their prize to the Shadow Clan.

"You got lucky but I'll trounce on you, Red Rat!" Cataract snarled as he floated from the exploding ship. As he flew, Twilight homed in and grabbed his cape to swing back to the bridge.

"Whatever!" He uttered. Cataract just growled and retreated.

Twilight scratched his nose in pride. "Hmm!"

"Nice job, brother!" Victoria congratulated him.

"You're the MAN!" Iron praised.

**Emerald Beach**

Next stop; Emerald Beach. The trio explored the whole crystalline shores. They waterskied, surfed the waves, ran through the dampen tunnel, bounced on porpoises' noses, and outran the orcas crashing over the wooden bridges. A huge great white shark caught Twilight in its jaws but Twilight crashed free through its razor teeth by boosting! Iron had to kick some nasty crabs trying to pinch him. Victoria had to dodge the water sprouts, trying to block her.

The trio trod on the glittering sandy beach.

"This beach is too peaceful, I want some action!" Twilight said, looking bored.

"Hey, look over there," Victoria said, pointing at a cave.

"There better be treasure in there," Iron said.

They entered the cave. Twilight spotted a treasure chest. With excitement, he rushed over and pried the chest open.

"What?" Twilight gasped in shock. The chest is empty!

"Drat!" He smashed the chest in vexation.

His friends shook their heads in disappointment too. Suddenly, the cave trembled. The kids gasped. Out from the water, emerged a black pirate ship.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Iron said.

Cataract popped out from the poop deck. It is loaded with gold and jewels.

"Arrgh, punks! How dare you intrude my private lair? Now I shall deliver you to Davy Jones' Locker!" He barked.

"Yeah, right! I'll send you to your watery doom!" Twilight retorted. He stepped up to it.

Cataract gripped on the spiky ship's wheel and the two of them faced off.

"Get the treasure, Twilight!" Victoria called.

"Kick him in the bow, Twilight!" Iron rooted.

**Boss Stage-Blackbeard Pearl**

Twilight battled the Blackbeard Pearl, similar to Nightmare-Mobile, at the sea cave. He had to dodge and bounce back the cannon balls and missiles back to the black ship. He also had to avoid the lasers, spike balls, and water bombs. He successfully defeated the big pirate ship. The Blackblood Pearl sank into the water. Cataract retreated with shame and humiliation.

"No! Not my gold! I'll get you for this!" He shouted.

Twilight collected his prize. "Nice doing business with you, freaky eye!"

Victoria activated her transporting watch. "Time to transport these goods back to the Shadow Clan!" She lasered the gold.

"Just another dead man's chest," Iron commented.

**Snowy Mountain**

The trio next hiked through Snowy Mountain. Twilight snowboarded, skied on avalanches, dodged the falling icicles, and rode on a whale while avoided being leopard seal dinner. The trio also got to ride on a snowmobile, glide on thick ice, and all that snowy jazz. They had to avoid being frozen solid by freezing air vents and stumbling in thin ice.

The trio trod through the blowing blizzard. It was getting severe and blurry, making it difficult to see.

"The blizzard's getting worse by the minute! We need to find shelter now!" Victoria hollered over the blistering cold wind.

"Iron can handle anything, even the blasted cold!" Iron called.

"There's a huge cave over there!" Twilight shouted and pointed over a glacier cave.

The trio entered the cave. Inside is more ice and a lot of shining crystals. There's a crater hole in the middle. Twilight whistled.

"Wow, beautiful." Victoria said, amazed.

"These look good enough to collect," Iron put in.

"Hello?" Twilight called. It echoed through the cave. "Hello!" [Echo] "Yahoooooo!" [Echo] Twilight took a deep breath. "TWILIGHT CONTROL!" It echoed through the entire cave.

Suddenly, the cave began to tremble. The kids gasped in alarm.

"I didn't do that!" Twilight peeped.

Suddenly, out of the black is a giant yeti-like monster doll, destined to crush the intruders in its cave. Its cold breath escaped from its mouth of fangs as it growled.

"Hello," Twilight commented.

"Whoa," Victoria exclaimed.

"Must be one of Cataract's pets," Iron commented.

Cataract emerged from the yeti's mouth. "Too right you are! Stay the heck away from my beautiful crystals or else face the consequences!"

"I don't think so, Carty-Breath!" Twilight remarked, stepping up to the beast. "What Twilight wants, he gets!"

"Fine!" Cataract closed the yeti's two faced off.

Victoria shone on the sparkling crystals with her transporting watch. "I'll take these crystals from here."

"Make sure you don't hold back, red runt!" Iron called.

**Boss Stage-Big Bad Yeti**

Twilight battled the Big Bad Yeti in a frosty coldhearted showdown. He overpowered it with his red blazing superpowers. The giant yeti collapsed to the hole, burnt to a crisp. Cataract abandoned his executed pet and angrily retreated.

"I'll get you for this, red rat!" He roared as he flies away.

Twilight clapped his hands of dust. "That was a bone-chilling experience," he said. "I didn't even break a sweat."

Victoria finished transporting the crystals back to the Shadow Clan. "There that's the last!" She said. "Let's get out of here, I'm literally getting cold feet," She shivered.

"Chill out, Vic! We got plenty of time. Lighten up!" Twilight said.

Iron shook his head in unamusement. "Ugh! Cold puns!" He grunted.

* * *

**Cartaract's Secret**

Cataract stood in the middle of a dark room, looking gloomy and angry from Twilight's beating. He kicked some pots and items in frustration.

"Why?! WHY?!" He shouted. "Why did that little red Emo Rat ruin everything? He already took all what's mine and spoiled my all of my plans in a flash! At this rate, he'll be the one who will rule the world!" He knocked over a few more vases and smashed some more items. He then scratched a portrait with his black sharp nails and some rugs with his razor cleats. "That little runt! He's just like his father! The master isn't going to like this!"

Suddenly, everything went pitch-black. Cataract gasped. "Oh great! Not now..." He groaned.

Behind him is a pair of evil red eyes! "Cataract..." A wicked raspy voice uttered.

"Ahh! My lord!" Cataract was caught by surprise. It is the mastermind he had been serving for a dark enigmatic purpose.

"M-m-my, what a p-pleasant surprise! How may I serve you?" Cataract timidly bowed to an mysterious evil force.

"You haven't collected the Chaos Emeralds. My patient is running thin..." The voice hissed.

"Oh, it wasn't my fault! It was that red hedgehog! He got in my way and-" Cataract tried to explain.

"I don't need excuses! I need POWER! Otherwise, I will be trapped in the prison tomb forever! The time draws near, Cataract. Soon the ancient prophecy date will dawn at December 21, 2012 and the world will be mine! Do you understand?!"

"Y-yes, my Lord!"

"Do whatever it takes to bring me that Chaos Emerald... also defeat Lord Shadow the Hedgehog's son and send him to me...alive!" The scary voice ordered.

"Yes, my lord! Will do! No problem! Thank you, my Lord!" Cataract responded, bowing. Everything went back to normal.

"Heh, heh, heh! That little runt will not get the best of me! No way!" Cataract avowed guilefully, raising his fist. "He will soon know the true meaning of pain and misery! I will be the _one_ to gain all the treasures and powers in the world! I will be _the _SUPREME LIFEFORM in the UNIVERSE! No one is going to stop me! Not even that black hedgehog or his son! I'll capture all the Shadow Clan fighters and make them my slaves! I'll make voodoo dolls out of them! Lord Shadow and his son will be MINE! HA HA HA!" He laughed so hard he hacked up. He is definitely a maniac.

* * *

**Carnival Land**

The trio next explored Carnival Land, a gothic creepy version. They played shooting games, knock some cut-out demon's teeth out, used spin-dash to bowl over the pins, and won some prizes such as an extra life or items. They had to avoid getting sliced by those tricky game card' swinging swords. Iron played the Test-Your-Strength game and won a item, extra life, and a particular item. Victoria soared inside a huge crazy funhouse with swinging slicers, freaky hall of mirrors, and of course, booby traps. The trio also conquered every dangerous ride such as the roller coaster of death.

As the trio walked down an amusingly dark funky town, bright blood red lights brighten up the place. There were eerie abandoned stands and moaning monster sounds in the air, anything a goth likes.

Twilight whistled. "This place sure is big. This is my kind of town."

"It's kind of grotesque here, a little depressing and silent for a carnival. It's like being in a horror slasher film." Victoria said shivering in fear.

Twilight just smiled with pleasure. "Yeah. Great, isn't it?" He asked.

Iron pointed to a giant circus tent. "Hey, look!" He said.

"What's that?" Victoria asked.

"Let's check it out." Twilight said. He went inside.

"Wait a minute." Victoria called to him. She and Iron went inside. It was pitch black here.

"Where's a light when you need one?" Twilight asked.

Suddenly, a green light brightened up the dark tent a little. In the middle was some of alien, similar to a Black Arm. The trio surround the alien thing.

"What the heck is that?" Iron asked.

"Probably another lame show attraction." Victoria commented.

"Or maybe it's hiding a secret power source." Twilight indicated.

Suddenly, above them, a strange flying saucer hovered over the startled friends. It picked up the alien figure in its laser beam. On top of the UFO, the spooky Black Arm alien head opened up and Dr. Cataract popped out.

"HA HA HA! You fell right into my trap, Red Rat! Now it's time to be vaporized!"

"That's a pretty cool toy, Cataract. Too bad I have to destroy it. Hand over your power source or else." Twilight pronounced as he stepped forward to destroy the U.F.O. (Unidentified Flying Obliterator).

"You'll have to fight me for it, red rat!" Cataract portended. He returned inside and closed the head.

The two of them faced off. His friends stood by.

**Boss Stage-U.F.O. Unidentified Flying Obliterator**

Twilight rode and fought the evil alien spaceship and demolished it with ease.

When the U.F.O. crashed, a green glowing rock that was in the alien figure popped out from beneath the laser tractor opening. Cataract retreated from the wrecked spaceship with anger.

"Mark my words I'm not finished with you yet!" He shouted.

"Sure, whatever." Twilight said, pleased with his work.

After transporting the green power rock, Victoria put her hand on his shoulder. "Nice job, Twilight." She congradulated.

Iron put his hand on the other shoulder. "Way to go, hedge-runt!" He grunted.

* * *

**An Appalling Discovery**

Meanwhile, the Chaotix Team were investigating some kind of abandon place with broken machinery and strange foreign objects. Vector searched around with a magnifying glass while Espio listened for sound or movement through a stethoscope. Charmy just flew around, searching.

"Hmmm...If I were Cataract, where would I keep the power source?" Vector asked himself.

"We have to search high and low." Espio said.

"Whoo! This place is a dump! How will we ever find something here?" Charmy exclaimed. He landed on ground. "I say we call it quits and-AAAHHHHH!" He fell in a trap door!

His friends hurriedly rushed to the hole.

"Charmy?" Vector said.

"What are you doing, Charmy? This is no time for a nap!" Espio added. He and Vector poked their heads over the hole. Charmy sat down there on a pile of mine.

He sputtered, "I'm fine, thank you!"

Suddenly, the mine beneath begin to glow in different colors.

"Whoa! What the?" Charmy exclaimed in wonder, looking around him.

"Is this...?" Vector asked.

"We may have found Dr. Cataract's main power supply." Espio said.

"I found it!" Charmy imputed.

"Better report this to Lord Shadow." Vector said, turning on his communicator watch.

Back at the village, Lord Shadow was sitting at his throne, watching his fighters spar each other. He received a call on his communicator watch.

"Lord Shadow, here. What's your report?" He answered.

"We've finally found Dr. Cataract's secret mine!" Vector reported. "We're ready to prospect it whenever you ordered."

"Excellent. Call Twilight and tell him to return to the village at once." Lord Shadow ordered.

"Understood. I'm on the case."

* * *

**Mission Complete**

Back on Carnival Land, Twilight received a call on his communicator watch. "Twilight here."

"Yo, Twilight!" Vector said.

"What's up, Vector?"

"We've finally located Cataract's secret mine. Mission Accomplished. It's time to get back home."

"Understood. On the way."

"Where are we going now?" Victoria asked.

"Home. The Chaotix Team found Cataract's treasure argosy. We're not needed anymore." Twilight answered.

"Drat. What a bum. I was just having fun." Iron said.

"Me too." Victoria put in.

"Don't worry. We'll have more fun along the way." Twilight said, smiling mischievously. As dangerously cocky as he can be, Twilight and his friends had no idea that something ahead was about to change their lives forever...

* * *

**Second Encounter**

The trio travelled through the burning desert for home when suddenly, Twilight stopped because he spotted a shining golden ring. Victoria and Iron also halted.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Victoria asked.

"There's a ring down there," Twilight answered.

"We don't have time for this, red runt! We're gotta go home!" Iron insisted.

Twilight slid down hill. "I'll only be a second." He intended on picking that ring since he's a treasure hunter.

But as he touched that ring, another hand grabbed it.

Twilight looked up. "Huh?"

It was the same blue hedgehog from the Emerald Forest!

"YOU AGAIN?" They both shouted. They dropped the ring and jumped several feet back from each other.

"Who the heck are you, blue girl?" Twilight demanded.

"My name is Sonami Rose and I'm a hero." The blue girl answered. "I protect our world, faster than the speed of sound. I need this ring so I can help some people."

"Great, a Goody-Goody Two Shoes. I got news for you; I'm taking the ring so I can become more powerful in the world." Twilight said.

"No you won't! Not if I can help it!" Sonami responded with determination. Her hands are on her hips. Her friends, Neck-Crack The Echidna and Jewel The Bat backed her up.

"We'll just see about that," Twilight responded. His friends, Iron and Victoria supported his back. The Clan children faced off in a hotheaded, fierce competition.

**Rival Stage:**

**Twilight vs. Sonami; Racing**

**Iron vs. Neck-Crack; Brawling**

**Victoria vs. Jewel; Flying**

Their fight stopped nowhere.

**Quarrel**

They were now tug-of-warring over the ring!

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"Give it!"

"Let go!"

"I'm telling!"

"Stop it!"

Suddenly, the ring flew out of their hands and fell into the ravine. The kids angrily glare at each other.

"Look what you did, Redhead!" Sonami yelled.

"Thanks a lot, Blue Girl!" Twilight yelled.

"YOU MADE ME DROP MY RING!" They both shouted. "THAT'S NOT YOUR RING! YES, IT IS! NO IT'S NOT! STOP THAT! THAT'S IT!" They charged at each other! They started fighting.

Iron and Neck-Crack locked horns at each other. (Ironically, Iron has horns.)

"You guys are gonna pay for this!" The burnt orange bull growled.

"I'll bop you up...and your ugly mama!" The red echidna snarled.

"Don't you talk about my mama! Your mama's so dumb, she thought cantaloupe was a type of hula hoop!" Iron growled.

"Your mama's so ugly, she had to wear two masks!" Neck-Crack snapped.

Enraged, the two muscleheads began to fight too! Neck-Crack wild-rode on Iron's head while he clomped on the angry echidna. Victoria and Jewel glared at each other, sparks are flying. "You have interfered with us! how dare you?" Victoria said, fuming.

"Shut up!" Jewel snapped. "Don't make me go batty on you!" She putted up fist and hissed.

"You shut up! You do not want to make me mad as a mad dog!" Victoria glared at her.

"That's it! I'm getting batty!" Jewel yelled.

"It's _on_!" Victoria shouted. The two bat-wolf fought each other.

The kids quarrel in a dusty strife! Until the clan leaders arrived at the scene.

"QUIET!" They yelled. They used their Chaos Emerald to cease this quarrel.

The children stopped fighting at once.

"Father?" Twilight looked up.

"Daddy?" Sonami noticed.

The clan children abandoned their opponents and bowed to their leaders.

"Twilight, you were supposed to be back home an hour ago. That mission was already carried out." Lord Shadow said sternly.

"Right. My bad, Father." Twilight responded. He and his friend arrived to him.

"Well, blue hedgehog. I see you haven't change much," Lord Shadow said to his rival.

"You haven't gone soft yourself, faker," Lord Sonic replied.

"This isn't over. I'll defeat you yet!" Sonami called out.

"Better believe it!" Twilight called back.

"Keep your eye on your daughter. Otherwise, she'll outrun you someday." Lord Shadow said.

"You better watch out for your son! He'll surpass you some day," Lord Sonic said.

At once, the clan leaders used Chaos Control to teleport them home.

* * *

**Home Again**

Twilight, his father, and friends are back home.

"Home base," said Lord Shadow.

Iron nodded, "I better returned to my post." He said.

"And I'm gonna check back with Mother for new potions," Victoria put in. They ran off.

Twilight turned to his father, "so Dad, who were those blue hedgehogs from earlier? Are they like our opposites?" He asked.

"Those people are the Sonic Clan, Twilight. Our rival army. Lord Sonic and I used to compete against each other. He was the perfect rival." Lord Shadow responded.

"Ah, they don't look so tough, I could beat the blue hedgehogs with both hands tied behind my back." Twilight boasted.

"That may be so, but I would prefer if you stay away from them and the daughter. I wouldn't want you to go through the same rivalry I went through. You got that?" Lord Shadow ordered.

"As you wish, Father," Twilight obeyed.

"Very good." Lord Shadow patted his son. They stood at the Gerald Robotnik Statue until Omega approached them with new data.

"What's the report, Omega?" Lord Shadow asked.

"NEW UPDATE; CROCODILE HAS PINPOINTED THE LOCATION OF CATARACT'S MINE IN THE FORTRESS OF DOOM." Omega answered.

"Fortress of Doom? If that's the case, we'd better round up the troops and set mission to that place." Lord Shadow ordered.

"ORDER ACCEPTED. PROCEEDING..." Omega walked off.

Twilight smirked with pleasure. "Sounds like the battle is just beginning..."

**Not Ready Yet**

The entire Shadow Clan nation were preparing for march to battle Cataract for his goods and arrest him. The fighters were warming up and doing push-ups.

"One...Two..One...Two..."

Espio was polishing his ninja weapons. Essence packed up the gear and supplies for the trip. Vector brushed his razor-sharped fangs. Charmy polished Omega's robotic armor. Twilight approached his dad.

"So, Father, when we get to the Fortress of Doom, how should we do?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight..." Lord Shadow began to say.

"Let me guess, we're gonna sneak up on Cataract, zap his head off, and make off with his goods?" Twilight said.

"Twilight..."

"I'll hold him off and you take all the goods-"

"Twilight! You're not going on this mission with us! This mission is for adults only." Lord Shadow acclaimed sternly.

"But why, Father?" Twilight complained. "Why can't I go on this mission with you? I'm the ultimate lifeform!"

"Yes, but you're also a reckless young man who still needs to control his powers at will," Lord Shadow answered stoutly. "Until then, you must remain here and train until you're ready."

"D'oh, Fine, ALRIGHT!" Twilight responded with an attitude. He folded his arms, perversely.

Espio approached them. "We're ready whenever you ordered." He said.

"All right." Lord Shadow said. He turned to his son. "Now, your orders are to remained here with your friends until we return. Iron will watch over everything. Try any irresponsible stunts here and blow up the village, and discipline will be severe. Is that clear, son?"

"Yes, Sir!" Twilight responded, saluting. The other kids saluted.

"Good. Let's go, boys!" Lord Shadow and the army left the village for hunt of riches.

**Shadow Clan Village**

Twilight explored the village to kill time. He talked to his friends, read artbooks and bios, listened to music, and watched movies in the Dark Manor. Taffy asked him to play dollhouse with her. Bandanna wanted to show him his new dance move. Mato Haru challenged him to a duel. Zee scanned around for suspicious activity. He beeped there's none. Iron claimed that he's craving for some action rather than stand here and watch guard. Victoria is mediating, she said that she sensed a great battle approaching.

**Cataract's Message**

Twilight then sat on the statue, arms folded. "Hmph! Reckless young man! Yeah right!" He scoffed. Suddenly, a black box slowly descended from the sky by a parachute and landed on his lap. "Huh?" He peered at it with curiosity. He pressed the button and a holographic picture of Cataract viewed.

"What the?" Twilight exclaimed.

"HA HA HA! Hello there, Emo-Rat! How's it hanging? Actually, I have an important message for you and your brats!" Dr. Cataract said, sinisterly.

The other kids joined Twilight to watch the message. Taffy clenched her doll in caution.

"You have been getting in my way for too many times and now it's time to pay the piper!" Dr. Cataract continued. "If you think you have won, think again..." Behind him, the Shadow Clan fighters are trapped in the frozen capsules, including Lord Shadow and the Chaotix!

Each child except Iron was shock that their parents were captured by the enemy!

"FATHER!" Twilight cried in anger.

"My Lord!" Iron shouted!

"Mother!" Victoria cried.

"DADDY!" Taffy screamed in her high-pitched voice.

"POP!" Cried Bandanna.

"Father!" Mato Haru shouted in shock.

Zee screeched in terror as his father got prisoned too by a maniac.

"If you ever want to see them again, you'll surrender your treasure and powers to me and become my slaves forever! See you at the Fortress of Doom! HA HA HA!" The holographic picture fades.

Twilight looked ticked. He crushed the box in his hands.

"He's asking for it! Nobody touches my dad but me!" He said it grudgingly as he clenched his fist in anger. He then looked at his friends who started to panic.

Victoria held her head in despair. "Why is this happening?!" She cried.

"Dad's in trouble! What are we going to do?!" Bandanna shouted. He and Mato Haru held together in fear.

"With Father trapped, who can save us now?!" Mato Haru shouted. They started running around the village.

Taffy started running and screaming and crying, "I want my Daddy! I'm scared, Daddy! WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She clutched her doll and scampered around in fear.

Zee was also overwhelmed by this crisis. He trotted around the villa, beeping in panic. Iron interposed and tried to break up this fear fest.

"Hey, you, SHUT UP!" He roared.

But the children didn't stop and continued their helpless panicking.

"Well, I tried. I ain't good with kids!" Iron said meekly.

Twilight was getting fed up with this.

He had to scoot around the village and snag the screaming kids one by one.

**Shadow Clan Kid Power**

He threw them by the statue. "BE QUIET!" He shouted. The kids got his attention at once.

"Just what were you guys doing?" Twilight asked them, glaring. "You guys were acting like a bunch of sissy kiddies!"

"That's because we are kiddies," Mato Haru replied.

"We're just a crocodile, a chameleon, a bee, a prototype, a purple wolf, a bull, and a red hedgehog!" Bandanna added.

"Besides, 'Docty Cawa-act' is too 'stwong'. Unckie Shadow couldn't beat him, what makes you think we could beat him, Twillie?" Taffy added innocently, patting her doll.

"I know we can defeat him," Twilight affirmed. "I am son of Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform. I am the most powerful hedgehog in the universe! No one could step on me!" He boasted as he raised his fist.

Victoria stood up. "I am daughter of Essence, the most incredible magician in the world!" She acclaimed as she stood by Twilight.

"I am Iron The Bull, the Shadow Clan protector and best fighter in the world!" Iron punched his fists together in vengeance.

The kids looked at each other for a while and nodded. They knew it's time to take action and save their parents.

"I am the son of Vector," Bandanna boosted. "Nobody messes with the Croc-sters!"

"I am son of Espio," Mato Haru added. "I shall restore honor in my father's name!"

"I'm the daughter of Charmy Bee," Taffy announced, showing off her stinger underneath her skirt. "If anybody messes with the Shadow 'Klan', it's 'poy-see-nal!" (She meant "personal".)

Zee beeped in redress and confidence which translated "and I am son of Omega! Vengeance shall be mine!"

The children formatted in a circle. They smiled confidently and nodded in agreement. They clapped altogether.

"Let's do it!" They said together.

"It's time that we pay the doctor a little visit," Twilight announced confidently. "A little ultimate kid power!" He adjusted his gauntlets.

"One question," Victoria asked thoughtfully. "How will we get there?"

"And how will we enter there?" Iron added.

Bandanna held out a pair of keys. "We'll force our way in." He said. "My dad says never use this unless it's an emergency."

"Wait right here," Mato Haru said.

He and his friend hurried to the garage. Twilight and the gang waited until a giant G.U.N. tank lent by the government burst out from the garage door. The gang was surprised.

"Whoa, a destructive tank," Twilight exclaimed. "Nice!"

Bandanna and Mato Haru popped out from the hatch. "Get in," they said. And so the Shadow Clan kids went to war.

* * *

**Mini Game-Chaotix Battle Tank, Seek & Destroy**

The kids were riding on the battle tank.

"Is this baby safe?" Victoria asked.

"Don't worry, it'll get us there in a flash!" Bandanna assured.

"I wanna see it in action!" Twilight said with interested.

"I couldn't care less how this baby works, as long as we get to do something," Iron put in.

"Hey, look!" Taffy pointed. A couple of Cataract's "monster" trucks swarm around the tank.

"We got company!" Iron said.

"Right. It's go time!" Bandanna said, setting out the machine gun.

Mato Haru took the main gun cannon. "Here we go!" He said.

"Time for some action!" Twilight announced.

The battle tank fired and blew up the monster trucks. They took down every enemy in sight.

"Alright, not bad!" Twilight said. "But I want to see some real destruction!"

Suddenly, the tank came across a huge giant stone statue that blocks that path to the Fortress of Doom.

"Wha-the? What the heck is that?" Bandanna exclaimed.

"Looks like Cataract's toy!" Twilight said.

"Let's take it down, guys!" Victoria said.

**Boss Stage-Crypt Keeper**

The Chaotix Tank battled the Crypt Keeper, escaped the bombs before they exploded, and blew up the giant guardian.

The kids cheered.

"All right!"

"We did it!"

"Sweet!"

"Yay!"

"Hmph!"

"Way to go!"

"Will Power!"

"BEEP BOP BOOP!"

**Seek and Destroy**

The tank arrived at the Fortress of Doom which is not a pretty sight.

"Wow look at that!" Victoria said.

"This is it. The Fortress of Doom!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Let's get this over with!" Iron said.

The trio launched off the tank and into the Fortress of Doom.

"Good luck, you guys!" Bandanna called.

"Find Daddy and the others!" Added Taffy.

* * *

**Fortress of Doom**

The trio entered their final destination. Although they're pretty tough and strong, the Fortress of Doom was a very dangerously tricky place with buzz saws, booby traps, and everything. They could lose a life if they're not careful. Twilight had to deflect the upcoming laser bullets aiming at him a few times. They managed to pull through and freed the Shadow Clan fighters from suspended animation.

**Hedgehog Showdown**

After defeating Cataract's voodoo dolls, the trio continued to search the dark narrow halls for their parents. On the other side, another trio of kids were also searching for their families, Sonami, Neck-Crack, and Jewel. Both of the Clan children decided to split up and search.

Twilight took off on his own. He came across a door. He destroyed it and entered a dark room. As he looked around, the room lit a little. Twilight sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned around to face his opponent, only to find...Sonami again!

"YOU AGAIN?!" They both shouted. They faced each other.

"Get lost, Blue Girl! Little girls shouldn't be hanging around in a place like this!" Twilight said.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that you can get the best of me, Red Head?" Sonami boasted.

"You mocking me? Let's settle this once and for ALL!" Twilight challenged her.

"Fine! But I will defeat you and save the world!" Sonami excepted.

"BRING IT ON!" They shouted.

They faced off in a fierce strife.

**Boss Stage-Sonami Rose The Hedgehog**

The hedgehogs were equally fast and strong. They homing attacked, spin dashed, whirled, and counterattacked each other. Twilight had to avoid Sonami's special move, Super Whirlwind! Neither of them would give up. They paused and panted for a minute.

"Not bad..." Sonami said.

"You're good..." Twilight replied.

"But playtime's over!" They shouted. They super charged at each other at the speed of sound! Red versus Blue! Twilight managed to thrash Sonami and won the fight!

**Trapped Together**

They both panted, refusing to give up. Suddenly, an evil voice blared the room. "AH-HA HA HA! Well, well, I have a red rat caught in a trap!"

"Cataract!" Twilight said.

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened and down went the surprised hedgehogs!

"Whoa!" They cried as they slid down the chute and landed directly into a prison cell. They groaned in pain and rubbed their bottoms.

"Twilight?" Iron and Victoria said together.

"Sonami?" Neck-Crack and Jewel said together also.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" The hedgehogs said together at once.

"A couple of voodoo creatures overwhelmed me because that red mutt here got in my way!" Iron angrily glared at the red echidna.

"Me?! You're the one who got in my way, bullhead!" Neck-Crack snapped back.

"I was doing fine until the little batgirl butted in and nearly got me killed!" Victoria glared at the white bat.

"YOU nearly got me killed, ya purple dog!" Jewel sassed back.

"You know who's to blame?" Twilight pointed at Sonami. "Her!" He accused her.

"Nuh-uh! It was your fault!" Sonami accused back. Sparks were flying! The hedgehogs continued to bicker while their friends watched. Victoria shook her head in dismay. Iron just groaned in annoyance.

The hedgehogs argued, "I'm trying to save my father and you're in my way!" At that sentence, they both stopped bickering at once.

"Wait, you're looking for your father, too?" Twilight asked her.

"Of course I am!" Sonami answered with hands on her hips.

Twilight asked her friends, "are you punks looking for your parents, too?" Neck-Crack and Jewel nodded.

"We're searching for our parents, too." Victoria put in.

"Wow, it's like we're on the same page," Sonami said.

"Guys, it looks like we're gonna have to work together. All of us." Twilight recommended.

"What?!" The kids stared at him like he's crazy.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with him," Sonami said. "It's time we bury the hatchet for now!"

"We got to break that door down! All together!" Twilight pointed to the cell door.

The friends rose up and prepared to escape the jail cell.

**Mini Game-Break Down The Door**

The clan children worked together and used their special powers and skills to break down the door. They succeeded and escaped. When they were free, an alarm went off.

"WARNING! PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! INITIATING LOCKDOWN! WARNING!"

"We need to go now!" Iron said.

"You guys go! I've got other things to score!" Twilight said. His friends nodded.

"Be careful out there, brother." Victoria said. Twilight nodded back.

Before he takes off, he met Sonami one last time.

"Hey, thanks, Blue Girl!" He said in a friendly tone.

"Thank you, Red Head!" Sonami replied warmheartedly.

They shook hands of new alliance, despite the fact their fathers were still fierce rivals.

"Let's compete sometime!" Twilight said.

"Anytime, Buddy!" Sonami replied. The hedgehogs then take off.

* * *

Twilight raced to the barren canyon to find his father.

**The Final Showdown**

He arrived there, found his father trapped in a capsule, unconscious.

"Father!" Twilight cried. He rushed to his father side. He banged on the glass, trying to wake him.

"Father! FATHER! It's me! Wake up!"

A laugh burst out in the canyon air.

"HA HA HA! Don't bother, red rat!"

"Dr. Cataract! Where are you?! Show your face, you coward!"

Out from the dark gorge, a colossal black and red monster statue emerged over the red hedgehog. Twilight stared at it. Cataract opened the eye of the giant golem.

"Twilight my boy. Let's talk for a minute." He said. The creepy statue head leaned closer to Twilight.

"How would you like to join me, by my side? Together, we can conquer the world or maybe the whole universe. We both like power and riches. We can have whatever we want without even asking. What do you say, Twilight buddy?"

"Thanks but no thanks!" Twilight refused. Dr. Cataract growled in disappointment.

"Let my father go or else!" Twilight threatened.

"Or else what? You gonna destroy me? You just a mere hoglet who can't control his powers." Cataract derided. "I will capture both of you and harness your powers and destroy this filthy world!" He closed the golem giant's eye and looked at the hedgehog.

"No way! Not on my watch!" The two faced off one last time.

**Boss Stage-Final Judgement**

"You are making a big mistake, red rat! We would have been partners! But now it's time to die!" Cataract raged. Twilight fought the Final Judgement with everything he had. Although it was a strenuous battle between hedgehog and voodoo man, Twilight succeeded and abolished the Final Judgement. It fell into pieces into the blackened canyon.

**Another Day, Another Mission**

Twilight, exhausted, from battle, smirked and chuckled weakly. He turned to leave when suddenly, a lightning sparks flashed out of nowhere and snagged the red hedgehog up!

"AAAHHH!" Twilight screamed.

The lightning was electrocuting him! He screamed in agony.

Cataract float from the ravine, badly damaged and injured. "You think you've won, red rat?!" He snarled. "Think again! I shall vaporize you into RED DUST!"

He laughed manically as he zapped the screaming hedgehog, presuming he will finish him forever. Lord Shadow, trapped in the capsule, felt his son's distress. The glass creaked as he began to stir. When he opened his eyes, the capsule shattered to pieces! He immediately rushed to his son's rescue. He used Chaos Strike to stun Cataract, causing him to lose control of Twilight who collapse to the ground, unconscious. His father stood in from of him, protecting him. Cataract griped on his face in agony.

"MY EYE! YOU TOOK MY OTHER EYE!" He roared in pain.

"Hmph! Anybody who touches my son will fall into a million pieces." Lord Shadow stated in a red-blooded manner.

The red Chaos Emerald fell from the sky that was in the Final Judgement and landed in his hand. Refusing to be defeated, Cataract angrily charged at the hedgehogs. Lord Shadow raised the gem.

"Chaos Control!" He opened a portal to another dimension behind Cataract. It began to suck everything in, including Cataract!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he plunged into the hole of nothingness.

The unconscious Twilight got blown away too!

"Twilight!" Lord Shadow immediately closed the portal.

But it didn't stop Twilight from tumbling into the cliff! Lord Shadow ran to there. Twilight descended in the canyon gulch of darkness. Lord Shadow slid and glided until eventually he caught his son. When he held him, Twilight opened his eyes. "Dad?" His father smiled in relief.

"Dad! We're falling! Aren't you going to use Chaos Control?!" Twilight asked timorously.

"Nah. That would be too easy! Hold on tight, son!" Lord Shadow said. He gripped on his son.

Twilight nervously held on tight. Lord Shadow quickly hopped on one rock after another. He crashed through a boulder, skedaddled on the cliff, and sped up safely to the ground. They escaped from grim fate and collapsed and rolled on the grassy area of the wasteland. The sun rose over the canyon. Light pour over the tired heroic hedgehogs. They laid there for a awhile. Their heads touched each other, although they were laying in vertical opposite.

"Whew! That was wicked bad! Huh, Dad?" Twilight said.

"Yes, indeed that was," Lord Shadow replied unenthusiastically. "But you nearly destroyed us all and created a mini Armageddon."

Twilight sat up. "Aw, come on, Dad. At least I beat him."

Lord Shadow got up. "Yes, but you still have a lot to learn." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "But I'm proud of you, son. I couldn't ask for more of you." He said.

Twilight got up. "Thanks, Dad. I couldn't ask for more of a father!" He acclaimed.

The hedgehogs ran together in happiness. Just because they're gruff and dark, doesn't mean that they show each other love because deep down inside they really do. Twilight caught his father from behind and they rolled. Twilight was now riding on his dad's back. They both smiled at each other. "Another day, another mission," they said together.

"Hey, guys!" A scratchy voice came from afar.

Lord Shadow and Twilight looked ahead. It's Vector and the entire Shadow Clan reunited with their loved children. Iron raised his fist in triumph. Victoria waved.

"Well done, my friends," said Espio bowing.

"You really saved us, kid!" Vector thanked Twilight.

"Rock N' Roll!" Charmy exulted.

The fighter cheered, "ALL HAIL SHADOW! HEROES RISE AGAIN! NOTHING WILL BRING US DOWN! IN THE WIND! SHADOW CLAN RULES!" The children praised too! "ALL HAIL TWILIGHT! PRINCE OF THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORMS!"

So Twilight and his friends set off on a new mission.

**End of Twilight's Story...Last Chapter Coming Soon...**


	3. The Last Story

**The Power of Us**

In the deepest part of the woods, a blue blur and a red blur rocketed through the trees of the Emeralds Woods. It was Sonami Rose and Twilight The Hedgehog competing against each other in a rough but playful contest.

As the two hedgehogs raced against each other, they left their own colored trails behind them. Red and Blue. Their eyes locked on each other with determination of proving who's faster. They blasted off the speed of sound! They sprinted and until Twilight tripped Sonami, causing her to fall behind. He smirked his dirty trick and gave her a wave good-bye. She growled and refused to give up so she sped up to catch up. He took the lead, a blue blur passed him by, and knocked him off guard. She threw out a raspberry as she ran ahead. He snarled, mouthing "shoot!" and rocketed off to catch up. As she sprinted, a hand tapped her shoulder. She around behind her and found him giving her the Akanbe and taking off. She frowned and sped up to catch up. She sped and did a leapfrog on him. Shocked, he rocketed and slammed against her. She thrashed him back. He rammed her back as well. The hedgehogs went it until they came across a cliff.

As they fell, they tumble and fought each other. Twilight locked hold on Sonami but she tickled him to release her. She grabbed him from behind. He planted a Wet Willy in her ear. Disgusted, she distinctly let go. He grabbed her from behind. She snagged his head with her feet and flung him forward down. He pushed her down next. Then she pushed him toward next. As they spun over, they locked each other's hands. The two glare at each other face to face for a while as they continue to descend...right into the waterfall pond. Upside down in underwater, the hedgehog's leers lessened into nice acquainting looks, as if growing fond for each other. Their hands unlocked but still touched each other as a sign of favor. The two smiled for a moment, then went back each other, spin dashing and buzz sawing head to head, creating a portion of bubbles underwater.

The hedgehogs battled each other in the next area. They took off high, pouncing off trees and huge mushroom tops. As they bounced higher up, the hedgehogs mid-air attacked each other. Then, they grabbed some swinging vines to stay high up and competed who could stay the longest. Twilight made a grab for the vine and knocked his rival away smartly, downward! Sonami fell but quickly snagged another vine to save herself. She then swung to a higher vine. She attempted to kick her rival off but he dodged! She gasped "huh?" as she stumbled away. He smirked and mouthed "nice try", thinking he had won. But from above, she stomp down the unwary red hedgehog, causing him to lose slip and fell. He counterattacked by throwing his spears to break off her vines. She fell down, toward him. He grabbed one of the vines again. She grabbed him too. The both got tangled into the vines, unwinding and rewinding like a yo-yo.

As the literally hung in there, the two hedgehogs once again glared each other for a moment and then started laughing as they had a blast. Now this time, they gazed each others' eyes with appreciation...maybe even likeness. Sonami beamed lovingly as her apple green eyes sparkled. Twilight grinned coyly shyness as he scratched his head in affection. His scarlet and cerulean blue eyes also glittered. Rays of sunshine beamed from the treetops in the background as the two hedgehogs remain tangled but still tenderly gazing at each other. They may have some feelings for each other. Like a Romeo and Juliet similarity...

* * *

**Emerald Forest-1 Act Together**

Sonami and Twilight played with each other and explored the Emerald Forest together for the first time. They raced each other, smited enemies, all that jazz.

**Friendship Bonding**

After their big competition, the two hedgehogs decided to take five. They launched up onto a big tree. They then sat together on a tree branch, watching the sun set over the horizon of the forest. The sky was dusk colored and he view was spectacular.

"Wow, what a spectacular view. Look how pretty the colors are." Sonami said, swinging her legs.

"Yeah." Twilight agreed.

"It makes me think of sherbet ice cream. What makes you think of, Twilight?"

"Ehh, I don't really care. Maybe shooting and destroying?"

Sonami looked him, frowning. Twilight just shrugged. Then they both laughed. Their hands touched each other. The hedgehogs smile with affection. They locked gazes on each other.

"Get a room, you two!" A girly childish voice piped up.

A white bat girl flew in between them. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Hey, Jewls." Sonami greeted.

"What do you want, Squirt?" Twilight asked.

"MISS Squirt to you, Bud!" Jewel sassed back. "I may not look it, but I am the most cockiest and toughest girl in the entire world. I'm also smart and hard-working. Unlike a certain big brother."

She and the hedgehogs looked down. On ground, Neck-Crack was doing a handstand and humming in a silly ridiculous tone. His dreadlocks were hanging over his face. He must be in a great mood today. Jewel shook her head in embarrassment.

"It's hard to believe you and that echidna are related." Twilight said.

"Yeah, well, you can't chose family with brains." Jewel said.

"Hey!" Neck-Crack protested.

"No, I mean, that, well...your mom's a bat and your dad's a echidna...I thought you two would be, well, you know..mutated." Twilight said.

"I kind of look like our dad," Jewel replied. She has lavender eyes like their father while her brother has their mothers' eyes. (Their baby brother also has turquoise eyes.) Neck-Crack got on his feet and cracked his neck.

"Boy, I wish I had a sibling." Victoria said.

Iron was standing by the tree, on guard duty. He smirked and grunted. Sonami, Twilight, and Jewel got down from the tree branch. The clan children smiled. Suddenly in the sky, huge dark clouds approached and covered up the dusk sky. "Huh?" The children looked up. Lightning struck across the sky! They screamed.

"Where did that storm come from?" Victoria asked.

"The weatherman didn't forecast a storm today!" Neck-Crack said.

"Weathermen are always wrong!" Jewel said.

"We gotta take shelter!" Sonami said.

The kids ran fast as the rain started to pour down. Twilight pointed to cave. "The cave, this way!" The kids entered the dry, warm cave safely.

"Phew! Made it!" Sonami said in relief. Lightning struck again, the kids jumped.

"We are so far away from home." Jewel said.

"I still can't believe we did this." Neck-Crack added.

"We never ran away from home before," added Sonami.

"Hey it's not like we had a choice," Twilight put in. "The rules were too strict. I couldn't see you guys just because my old man doesn't like your old man."

"Yeah, I got grounded just for seeing my dad's rival's son," Sonami said.

She had a flashback of the fight with her dad. Lord Sonic was really crossed with her. Sonami was extremely angry for not understanding. She stormed into her room. Lord Sonic painfully looked away from his daughter's unhappiness.

Sonami shook her head, "it was awful. I had never had a fight with my daddy."

"I knew it wasn't not fair, Sonami." Jewel stated. "That's why we bailed you out, girlfriend."

"Our parents would kill us, but that's what friends are for, Sonny," Neck-Crack added.

They had a flashback of plotting to escape their blue friend out.

**Mini Game-Bail Sonami Out**

They snuck behind their parents' backs, and stealthed through the dark village, and snuck into the mansion. Sonami sat on her bed, angry and hurt from the grounding when Jewel crashed into her bedroom window. Sonami got up. "Jewel? What are you-"

Jewel grabbed her hand, "no time to explain. We gotta go! Where is that red lunkhead?"

A green light appeared in her room. Neck-Crack had the Chaos Emerald!

"There you are! Come on!" Jewel asserted.

"Necrak? What's going on?" Sonami asked confusedly.

"We're bailing you out, little sister!" Neck-Crack announced.

"But how?" Sonami asked.

Neck-Crack held out Lord Sonic's Chaos Emerald he sneakily snatched and laughed deviously. He must have gotten his stealthy skills from his mother! Together, they hurdled up and shouted "Chaos Control!" They escaped from Sonami's room.

"Thanks guys," Sonami replied. Her friends beamed "you're welcome."

"That's nothing. I was in hot water with my old man." Twilight added.

He had a flashback of his fight with his father. "You leave me no choice but to do this!" Lord Shadow boomed. "I'll have to erase your memories! You'll never disobeyed me AGAIN!"

The guards took Twilight away to his basement.

"NOOOOOO!" Twilight cried in anger and pain. He sulked angrily in his basement, crouched to his knees.

"We saw how miserable you were, Twilight," Victoria said. "So we busted your butt out of there."

Another flashback occured when Victoria and Iron broke into the Dark Manor.

**Mini Game-Free Twilight**

Victoria silently snatched the Chaos Emerald from the Lord Shadow's neck while Iron distracted him. They then teleported in Twilight's cold basement. Twilight was surprised to see them, "what?"

Victoria shushed him, "Don't ask. We gotta go!"

Iron grabbed Twilight, "stick with us, small fry!"

"Ok!" Twilight responded. They disappear in Chaos Control.

"My old man won't like this but it'll serve him right." Twilight remarked. "I don't normally say this, but thanks." Victoria and Iron nodded, "no problem."

"It's so weird. Even though we're on a different page, we think exactly the same." Jewel commented.

"I know." Victor agreed.

"Where's your mama, Twilight?" Sonami asked.

Twilight shrugged. "You got me there." The Sonic children were confused.

"His father doesn't like to talk about her for some reason." Victoria put in.

"How come?" Jewel asked.

"That's what I asked him. His answer; '_Your mother was pure evil! Now shut up don't ever speak of this again_!'" Twilight did an imitation of his father. He scratched his nose as the children laughed.

"He said that?" Sonami asked inquisively.

"Just like that." Twilight said. The kids are now ridden with interrogation. How can anyone not talk about their late wives?

**An Unexpected Discovery**

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning exploded from the sky and zoomed through the cave, nearly hitting the startled kids. It zapped a wall in the back of the cave. The kids were freaked out.

"Whoa!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Yikes!" Neck-Crack added.

"What happened?!" Sonami exclaimed.

"That was scary!" Jewel said.

"Awe!" Iron awed.

"That was cool!" Twilight extolled.

The kids quickly got up to check out the damage. They found something incredible. Something unbelievable. The lightning bolt opened up some kind of door to a ruined underground maze. The torches were already lit.

"Whoa!" Sonami exclaimed.

"No way!" The siblings exclaimed together.

"Awesome!" Iron boomed.

"What is it?" Twilight asked in wonder.

"A lost city!" Victoria guessed.

The kids looked at each other for a moment and decided to explore it.

* * *

**Special Underground Zone**

Each character explored through the bizarre maze city in different parts of the areas. Neck-Crack investigated the secluded oasis and found 3 keys to unlock a hidden safe. He discovered a mysterious yellow Chaos Emerald! He stared at it with wonder. "What the? Is this a...Chaos Emerald? Couldn't be. It looks just like Lord Sonic's emerald!"

Iron searched and found 3 lost keys in a cluttered and dark storage deck with dark water. In the locked safe. He, too found a green Chaos Emerald! He stared it in a confusion. "This...Emerald...looks exactly like Lord Shadow's. But how can this be?"

Jewel flew the blacken tunnel with deadly booby traps. As she flew over the black bottomless pits, she had a firefly that lit the way. She had to be careful not to get hurt or the firefly would die and everything would blacken, making difficult to see. Jewel then came across a lit room where a purple Chaos Emerald was being contained in an electrical field. To deactivate it, she had defeat all enemies in this room. It was tough but she did it. When Jewel obtained the purple emerald, she gazed it with wonder. "Jeepers! What a pretty gem! So magical, so powerful. I wanna keep it!"

Victoria had also explored the darken hallways, so she too had to convey a firefly, soar over the pitch black bottomless ditches, and dodged dangerous slicing knives. When she entered the glowing room of the force fielded Chaos Emerald, she too had battle 100 enemies to deactivate the shield. After an excruciating fight, Victoria gained the white Emerald. She gazed the emerald with admiration. "Wow, another one of those Chaos Emeralds. I can feel its power, unlimited power! It can be useful for a lot of things."

Next, Sonami ran through a crazy tunnel maze similar to "Lost World" in "Sonic Adventure". She kicked butt, eluded booby traps, and all that jazz. At the end of the road, Sonami found a turquoise Chaos Emerald. She stared it with curiosity and awe. "This is so amazing! Looks exactly like Daddy's. I wonder if there more? Won't my family be surprised of what we discovered."

Last but not least, Twilight explored the dangerous caverns with mysterious carvings on the walls, treacherous hazards, and vicious new creatures dwelling in this place. He came across a dead end. At first he was disappointed, but then he took another look at the wall. It wasn't just a dead end...it's some kind of mural. He stared at it with marvel. "What the heck? Guys! You gotta come see this!"

**An Ancient Prophecy**

The rest of the gang joined Twilight the mural site. They asked each others what they discovered. The kids show Twilight the 5 multicolored Chaos Emeralds. Twilight was astounded.

"Whoa!" He said, "are those..?"

"Yeah, I know. They look just like our fathers'." Sonami replied.

"I can't believe there's five more colorful Chaos Emeralds," said Jewel.

"Think how much power we can use from these puppies." Victoria said.

"My dad told me that there used to be seven but then the other five got destroyed in a explosion. I wonder what were they doing here?" Sonami said.

"So what did you see, Twilight?" Iron asked.

Twilight pointed to the huge wall mural. It wasn't exactly pretty picture. It was very grim and eerie. It displayed a gigantic moth-like monster on top of an ancient world, filling with darkness and terror, flames devastating everything, people fleeing and dying from the terrifying creatures unleashed from the underworld. The kids were astonished by this mural.

"Whoa, man," Necrak commented.

Iron gasped.

"What is it?" Jewel asked. She looked spooked by the mural, she held Sonami.

"I'm not sure, Jewel." Sonami answered as she held back her friend.

"I heard stories about these but I'm not sure what they are," Twilight put in.

Victoria studied the walls. She read, "there's a code written in hieroglyphics but I think I can translate it." She leaned closer. "'This is the end of days when the Death Creatures finally break loose from the Dead World, dominated by the all-powerful being of all evil the monster lord, Mortigon. We, Mayans predicted on the day of December 21, 2012, a blood red solar eclipse will occur as an opening of the portal to our world, for the dark creatures of evil to entered. The world will be consumed in ruination and darkness. Every single lifeform will perish horribly, all hope will vanish but only despair. Evil will triumph. This mural marks as a warning to anyone who may discover this. If so, take your families and run. RUN AWAY like there's no tomorrow because there won't be a. Unless two golden heroes arrived from heaven to save us...the World as we know it will soon come to an end.'. The kids were no doubt disturbed by this message, but they weren't so sure whether to believe or not.

"So, this big monster moth thing on the wall, 'Monty-Gon' or whatever, is supposed true destroy our world?" Twilight inquired.

"That's what it inscribed." Victoria replied.

"The world really coming to an end by dark solar eclipse?" Jewel added.

"I'll see it when I believe it." Iron said.

"If that's true, we could be in grave trouble," Sonami stated seriously.

The kids quietly stood around.

"You know, today's the 21st, you guys." Twilight said suddenly. The kids gasped quietly.

"Really?" Sonami said

"Oh no!" Victoria blurted softly.

Iron grunted in alarm,

"So?" Neck-Crack responded ignorantly.

"Necrak, this is the day the Mayans predicted that the world's gonna end in a million years later! We're all in danger!" Jewel reminded him.

"Uhhhh..." Neck-Crack doesn't seemed to understand.

"Hello?! If the world dies, we die!" Jewel enunciated impatiently.

"Ooh." Neck-Crack finally understood.

Jewel nodded gravely. So did they other kids.

"So does that mean we not mean not getting any Christmas presents this year?" Neck-Crack asked timorously. "What a rip-off!"

"Ugh! You are so immature." Jewel shook her head in annoyance and turned her back.

"I know you are, but I am?" Neck-Crack retorted.

Twilight thought about it."Hmm. I don't know. Maybe it's just a fluke." He said.

"I hope so." Iron said.

"I don't know, ancient prophecies don't lie." Victoria put in.

Sonami looked at the multicolored Chaos Emeralds. "These gems must be here for a reason. They may be the keys to save our world."

"You may be right, Sonami. There's only one thing left to do." Twilight added.

Victoria, Iron, Neck-Crack, and Jewel peered at the hedgehogs with curiosity.

"We have to go home." Sonami decreed.

"What?" The kids looked at her like she's crazy.

"We have to warn our families about what's gonna happen." Twilight said.

"Uh, News Flash: Nobody's gonna listen to a bunch of kids." Neck-Crack announced halfheartedly.

"Plus, we ran away from home and we're never coming back. Remember?" Jewel added.

"And besides, like fire and ice, the Sonic Clan and the Shadow clan will never ever agree." Victoria put in. Iron nodded in agreement.

"Well, they have to agree now, otherwise we're screwed." Twilight affirmed.

"We'll just show them these. We'll have to convince them" Sonami suggested, holding the 7 sparkling rainbow Chaos Emeralds.

The kids glanced at each other for and while and realized that they're right.

"I'm in." Iron said.

"Me too." Jewel put in.

"We gotta do this." Neck-Crack added.

"We have to save our world." Victoria said.

"And our future." Sonami added.

"We do it together." Twilight stated.

Everyone showed hands of teamwork and head out on their last quest.

* * *

**Hedgehog vs. Hedgehog**

Meanwhile out there, the entire Sonic Clan were marching to war while the entire Shadow Clan were also advancing to their direction. They looked as if they're out for blood. For their rivals' blood that is. Both Lord Shadow and Lord Sonic were leading their army for vindictive reasons. Vector trod alongside Lord Shadow.

"My lord, is this really necessary? After all, all he did was hang with that blue girl." He said uncertainly.

"The blue girl is the daughter of that...blue hedgehog!" Lord Shadow said it as if he just tasted a slug.

"I still can't believe my own daughter would stoop this low!" Lord Sonic exclaimed with displeasure.

"But all she did was see that young red man." Added Big The Hare.

"Who happens to be my rival's son!" Lord Sonic replied sharply.

Tails flew alongside him. "He's just a kid, my lord."

"Who will no doubt grow up to be just like his father!" Lord Sonic replied sharply again.

"Don't you think you taking this too far?" Tails asked timidly.

"Too far? I was doing this for her own good! You think I like punishing my daughter? You saw how unhappy she was."

"It's not just because the blue hedgehog and I are still rivals. I just don't think that a powerful should play with a normal." Lord Shadow explicated. "Because my son will..."

"...hurt my daughter in any other way. I won't allow it!" Lord Sonic contended with authority.

"I'm doing it for his/her own good!" The hedgehogs avowed in unison.

Flying above him, Cream was carrying a crying Amy.

"SHE'S GONE! My baby is gone! How could she do this after everything I did for her?!" Amy bawled. She blew her nose.

Lord Sonic looked guilty. Rouge walked by her husband with baby Molars.

"I still can't believe that Neck-Crack and Jewel would betrayed us! Stealing the Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles uttered with disappointment.

"Why...why would Iron and Victoria steal the Chaos Emerald and abet Twilight?" Essence muttered in dismay. "What is this world coming to?"

"That just ain't right!" Vector said pityingly.

Lord Shadow turned away guiltily.

Both of the clan leaders thought, "what have I done?" They realized the reason their children ran away was because of them. Then suddenly both of the clans stopped marching. Lord Sonic and Lord Shadow glared each other in vengeance. "YOU!" They shouted. The Sonic and Shadow Clans opposed each other, preparing for battle. They commented, "So at last we meet."

"Now we can kick your butt!"

"I'm gonna pummel you to a pulp!"

"I'll pluck your spines and make a wish!"

"Where is my daughter?" Lord Sonic demanded accusingly.

"What have you done with my son?!" Lord Shadow snarled back.

"Because of him, my daughter is out there somewhere alone and vulnerable!" Lord Sonic snapped.

"Along with my kids!" Knuckles added.

"You think that's MY problem?!" Lord Shadow shouted in rage. "My son is out there loose doing who knows what! I tried to keep him in control and now SHE had to go undo it for me!"

"My darling and our bodyguard are under dark influence spell!" Essence piped up in anger.

Lord Sonic was infuriated by his words. "How dare you bad talk my daughter?" He rose his fist. "This ends now! SONIC CLAN SOLDIERS, ATTACK!"

The blue hedgehogs battle-yelled and charged their opponents.

"Darn right it does! We prove to you that we are the most powerful clan, ONCE AND FOR ALL! SHADOW CLAN FIGHTERS, ATTACK!" Lord Shadow bellowed.

The black hedgehogs shouted of war and charged at their foes. The black and blue hedgehogs clashed mercilessly in a fearsome cold war. It's the battle of the colors! Blue vs. Black! They seemed to be equally matched in strength and speed. Too bad they couldn't see it because they were too busy conflicting about who is best. Their senseless skirmish was worse than the children's first quarrel. The kids wouldn't try to kill each other, just trying to prove who's right and wrong. The adults would do anything to be on the top list, even if any means, shedding blood! So it's Brother vs. Brother, a fight they'll never win!

The children of both clans were in stationary with fear from this horrible scrimmage. Their parents are ruthlessly fighting each other.

Bread held Butter close. "I'm scared! I don't like this, you guys."

Ace, Dyve, and Roller cuddled together in fear.

"Me neither." Ace said.

"I hate this!" Dyve said.

"It's terrible!" Roller added.

"This is senseless!" Mato Haru stated.

"This ain't the way to live, man!" Bandanna uttered in torment. Zee beeped in disbelief.

"Why are they fighting like this?" Taffy asked woefully. She secured her doll in her arms.

"If you can hear me, Sonami, Neck-Crack, and Jewel, please come back home!" Bread prayed. Butter chirpped hopefully.

"Twillie, Vicky, and Iwen, if you love us, please hurry and stop this!" Taffy prayed with her heart.

* * *

**Mission: Return Home ASAP**

Sonami, Twilight, and their friends exited the underground city and sped of at the speed of sound. They sprinted like there's no tomorrow. They had to get to the plains where their families are fighting. They must end this ridiculous strife and convince them to work together and save their world. They had to go through obstacles blocking them such as Egglady's robots and Cataract's voodoo minions. (Cataract escaped from null void prison.) The kids worked together side by side, to reach to the battle site. Sonami was with Twilight, Neck-Crack teamed up with Iron, and Victoria and Jewel paired up to save the day!

When they finally made it, they witnessed a terrible clash between blue and black hedgehog.

"Oh no!" Sonami cried.

"What are they doing?" Jewel asked in aghast.

"This isn't even a fight!" Victoria cried.

"Aw man, this is messed up!" Neck-Crack said, unbearable to see this scene.

"It's gonna be a bloodbath." Iron said.

"Not if we can help it. Come on!" Twilight confirmed. The six of them jumped off the ramp and rushed to the battle site.

**War Ceases & Omens**

The blue Sonic and black Shadow fighters continued to clash each other. They punched, kicked, thrashed, and tackled each other. None of them were willingly to go down without a fight. Thor clashed with Sphere, Bang against Streak, Stoic fought Shield, Turbine fought Thorn, and Nova against Spike! Knuckles was clashing with Espio, Amy was hammering at Essence, Cream is air-quarreling with Charmy, Tails brawled with Vector, even Omega was fighting against his old friend, Rouge! It was definitely a terrible war between old allies!

Now the clan leaders faced off in a terrific force. The two glared each other as the dueling rivals charged at each other to finish things off. Suddenly, a blue blur and a red streak rushed in between them. It was Sonami and Twilight last! Shocked, their fathers quickly screeched to a halt before they could touch them.

"What? Twilight?"

"Sonami?"

Neck-Crack, Jewel, Victoria, and Iron caught up to them.

"You MUST Stop! Now!" Sonami insisted. That got everyone's attention.

"You better Cut This out right NOW!" Twilight commanded.

The clan fighters stopped brawling and glanced the young hedgehogs.

"It's them!"

"They're back!"

The other children saw them and reprised with joy.

"Sonami! You came back!" Bread praised joyfully.

"And so did..." Ace pointed out.

"Neck-Crack and..." Dyve added.

"Jewel!" Roller finished.

Taffy jumped for joy! "Twillie, I knew it!"

"Victoria and Iron had returned, too." Mato Haru pointed out.

"See, I told you he would! My main man!" Bandanna alleged. Zee beeped happily.

"Hey why are we stopping?" Amy asked, holding her hammer.

"Sonami and friends have returned!" Cream replied.

"My baby's back?" Amy said happily. The she got furious. "Oooooh! She's got a lot of explaining to do!" She wagged out her hammer.

"That's right! You know what's good for ya!" Neck-Crack stood his ground.

"Hmph!" Jewel nodded.

"Rouge! Neck-Crack and Jewel have returned!" Knuckles informed his wife.

"They have? Ooh! Wait till I get hands on them!" Rouge fumed as she stomp after them.

Knuckles held her back. "Now wait, honey..."

"I can't believe this! How could anyone, especially my girl, do this?" Essence demanded.

"Forgive us you, guys!" Victoria affirmed.

Iron grunted in determination.

"Sonami, get out the way!" Lord Sonic ordered.

Sonami shook her head. "Nuh-uh!"

"Do not interfere, Twilight! Adult conversation! Step aside!" Lord Shadow barked.

Twilight put his foot down. "Not a chance!"

"This isn't a game! Don't push me any further! MOVE!" Lord Sonic said fuming. Sonami just shook her head no and stood still.

Lord Shadow was losing patience. "Do you want to get hurt? Get out of the way!"

"Do what you want, Dad. But I'm not moving! Not till you come your senses!" Twilight replied firmly.

"What?" Lord Shadow was surprised by his son's strong will.

"If you think this will really solve our problems, think again, Daddy!" Sonami said.

"Huh?" Lord Sonic was taken aback.

"She's right, my lord." Neck-Crack put in. Jewel nodded.

"I'm with BOTH of them 100%!" Victoria declared. Iron nodded and grunted.

The clan fighters began to whisper.

"Before you guys go any further, something much more terrible is about to happen right now!" Sonami said. Everyone looked in confusion.

"The Mayans predicted the the world's gonna end in total darkness in December 21, 2012! The dark eclipse will occured today."

Up there, an solar red eclipse was slowing moving toward the sun.

"If we don't do something, everyone will die!" Twilight assured.

Everyone gasped and muttered.

"Dark solar eclipse?" Amy repeated.

"End of the world?" Charmy replied.

"Mayan prediction?" Knuckles said.

"What's this nonsense you speak?" Espio asked.

"It's not nonsense, it's true!" Victoria said.

"We went to a lost city!" Jewel said.

"And found these." Iron added

The kids each displayed all 7 colorful Chaos Emeralds. Everyone gasped in awe. Egglady who was watching from above saw the emeralds in wonder.

"Now that's my kind of power! Hee here here!" She grinned with pleasure.

"The boss is happy!" Buzzbot said.

"Anybody notice where that creepy guy go?" Mothbot commented.

Everyone gathered round to see the emeralds.

"Hey what's happening?" Bread asked.

"I wanna see!" Taffy piped up.

"Is that...?" Tails began to say.

"The Chaos Emeralds?!" Lord Sonic finished.

"No No NO! Do you realize what you've done?!" Lord Shadow shouted in horror.

"Huh?" The kids looked at him with confusion.

Suddenly, the sky went black red. The dark solar eclipse had blocked the sun! Everyone gaped in wonder. The Clan fighters uttered in bewilderment.

"Hey what's happening?!" Sonami cried in panic.

Suddenly the earth shook like an earthquake! Everyone screamed in terror. The other parents grabbed their frightened kids. Lord Sonic, Knuckles, Lord Shadow, and Essence tried to grab their kids.

Neck-Crack clung on his terrified sister. "Help us, Dad!" They wailed in terror.

"Hold on, guys!" He grasped on his son and daughter's hand. Rouge held on tight to her crying baby son.

"MOTHER!" Victoria screamed.

"Hold on, Victoria!" Essence shouted. She clasped her daughter's hand. Iron grunted as his fingers dug in the ground to stay afoot.

"Father!" Twilight screamed.

Lord Shadow tried to reach his son.

Sonami panicked. "Daddy, HELP ME!" She reached for her father's hand.

"Sonami!" Lord Sonic yelled. He attempted to touch his daughter's hand.

"SAVE HER, SONIC!" Amy screamed.

The blue hedgehogs reached for each other but a great big gust pull the scared kids away from their parents, separating them!

"MOMMA! DADDY!" Sonami screamed as she got blown away.

"SONAMI!" Lord Sonic and Amy screamed.

"FATHER!" Twilight hollered.

"NO!" Lord Shadow bellowed.

"MOTHER!" Victoria screamed.

Iron yelled as he too got blown away.

"IRON! VICTORIA!" Essence shrieked.

Neck-Crack and Jewel also got blown away! "MOM! DAD!" They screamed as hands slipped out of his father's grasps.

"NOOOO!" Knuckles shouted.

"MY BABIES!" Rouge screamed. Knuckles held on to his wife and youngest son.

The terrified children screamed in terror as they flapped helplessly in the shrouded darkness until eventually everything went black.

* * *

**The Dark Era Arrives**

In the busy streets of the city, people were going about their usual business such as walking down the streets. Kids were playing basketball, a lady pushed her baby carriage, people dining, driving, etc. Then a huge solar eclipse covered the city. People looked up as darkness spread to the city. Lights suddenly all dim! Death creatures invaded from the red solar eclipse and attacked the city. People screamed in fear as they fles. Everything literally fell apart. Black huge thorn vines emerged from underground, wrapping around building in sight. Everything was now ruins. The entire world was covered in darkness. A dark new day had begun. Just like the Mayan prophecy's written, the world as we know is coming to an end...

* * *

**Enter Forbidden Necropolis**

On the cold hard ground, Sonami laid there unconscious. Slowly she began to stir. Groaning, she opened her eyes, regaining consciousness. She stiffly got up. "Uunnnhhhh...Where am I?" She looked around. "Guys?" Then she found Neck-Crack laying on the ground. Next to him were, Victoria, Iron, and Jewel. Sonami rushed to them.

"Guys! Neck-Crack! Jewel! Victoria! Iron! Wake up!" She shook them.

Neck-Crack groaned and woke up. "Ugh...Can...can I go dance now?"

Victoria painfully gots up. "Unhhh...I'm fine."

Jewel rubbed head. "Jeez!"

Iron grunted and ruggedly got on his feet. Everyone observed what's going on around them in confusion.

Victoria looked around in fear. "What happen to sun? Why did everything get so dark all of a sudden?"

"What the heck's going on?" Sonami asked.

"I'm not even supposed be out after dark." Jewel said.

"I got real bad feeling about this, you guys. I smell evil in the air." Neck-Crack said in a grave voice.

"No doubt about it. It looks like the Mayans weren't lying after all." Iron said.

Sonami looked afraid. "This is very bad! We gotta find our parents and.." Then suddenly she noticed something's wrong, besides the current crisis. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Is someone missing?" Victoria said.

The kids looked at each other in mystery. The missing person is...

"Where's Twilight?!" They said it all together.

Twilight was indeed nowhere to be find!

"That's weird. Wasn't he with us?" Sonami said.

"We must have gotten separated!" Neck-Crack said.

"But I saw him with us!" Iron put in.

"What if something happened to him?" Victoria asked.

"Where could Twilight have gone to?" Jewel added.

The kids came across some evil looking ancient temple, larger than anything.

"What is this place?" Victoria asked.

"Looks like some kind of creepy looking temple! Like a monster hideout or something." Neck-Crack guessed.

"You may be right, Neck-Crack! Maybe Twilight's in there." She stepped forward.

Jewel nabbed her friend's hand. "Wait a second, Sonami! You're not thinking about going in there, are you?"

"She's right, Sonami! Don't!" Neck-Crack put in. Sonami just continued at the temple entrance.

Iron blocked her. "This is suicide, Blue Girl! You won't make it!"

"Let the adults take care of it, Sonami. They'll know what to do!" Victoria suggested.

Sonami shook her head. "It will be too late! Besides, we don't have a choice! For Twilight's sake, it's now or never." She scurried to the dark temple.

"Oh man! I was afraid of that." Neck-Crack said nervously.

Jewel sighed fearfully. We better go, you guys."

Victoria groaned in apprehension. "Twilight so owes me big time."

Iron nodded in consent. "Right." Together, they entered Forbidden Necropolis, the city of evil.

* * *

**Forbidden Necropolis**

The heroes travelled through the dark, Death Creature ridden land of the "dead", braving every booby trap, Death creature, and anything harshly menacing you can think of. This place was so tricky, the children had to split up to open some portals to proceed, like when they came across a toxic fumed place, Jewel had to fly over the fresh aired vent to find a switch to fan the fumes away. After the heroes outran the demon monster trying to squash them, they at last came to dark cracked hole on the wall, like some secret detour. "here we are. Please Twilight be okay." Sonami commented.

* * *

**The Twilight Zone**

The kids crawled into the hole and entered a dark room. They hid behind a pile of creepy stuff and giant bones. They peeked behind them.

"Where the heck are we?" Jewel asked softly.

Victoria took a closer look. "It looks like some kind of ritual room, like for a sacrifice." In her view, there is stony altar standing underneath a strange large tomb.

"Sacrifice?" Neck-Crack repeated.

Sonami shushed. "Look!"

From their hiding spot, they witnessed Dr. Cataract arriving here and placing the Chaos Emeralds around the altar.

"Dr. Cataract? What's he doing here?" Victoria asked.

But Cataract wasn't alone. In the shadows, there is a female Death Creature, (shaped like a Gothic creature) who appears to be holding something or someone.

Cataract bowed to her. "It's been done, my lady."

The mysterious creature chuckled sinisterly. "Excellant, you have done well, Cataract." Her voice was high and creepy, like an imp. She emerged from the shadows and placed a young red and black hedgehog on the altar. The kids gasped quietly.

"That's...that's Twilight!" Sonami piped up.

Twilight laid on the altar, unconscious and helpless. Chaos Emeralds surrounded him.

"Your task is completed. Now be gone." The Death Creature said. With a snap of her bandaged claws, Cataract collapsed to the floor, originally as a puppet! The kids were shocked!

"No way!" Victoria cried softly.

"Cataract was a puppet?!" Iron raised his voice. Sonami kicked him in the shin to shush me. Iron grunted in pain. "Quiet! She'll hear you!" She whispered harshly.

"Twilight..." Victoria figured it out. "Cataract wasn't just looking for any old treasure. He was trying to find those 7 Chaos Emeralds. But why does she need them? More importantly, why Twilight?"

"This is mind-boggling!" Jewel added softly.

The scary witch creature caressed the young hedgehog like he was her own baby.

"Oh...my dear little Twilight. You have been a very bad boy, but now I can fix it." She said in a sickly sweet way. "I must thank you and your stupid friends for finding those Chaos Emeralds for me. I thought we would be in trouble..." She then sensed someone else there. (No, it's not the kids!) She turned around and saw an adult black hedgehog confronting her. It was none other than...

_Lord Shadow? What's he doing here?_ Victoria thought.

The Death Creature woman beamed maliciously. "My, my! What a pleasant surprise!"

"It has been a long time, Malvolentia." Lord Shadow said, emerging from the shadows. "Didn't think I see you again and I was hoping I wouldn't."

The Death Creature's face shone in the dim light, revealing her evil black sneer, swamp green eyes with slit pupils, dark brown horns and long blood red quills that touched the gound. She was shaped like a Gothic terrifying cat, animal, thing or whatever in a black gown with red spiky hems and beads of necklace. Her red long fingernail scraped the surface of the alter. "Have you come to join us?" She leered.

"No, I came for my son. _My _son." Lord Shadow shoved her out the way. He attempted to touch his captive son but was unable to due to an powerful electrical shield that surrounded Twilight. Lord Shadow yelled in pain and frustration.

"Uh, uh, uh! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Malvolentia warned. "This ritual is about to begin and we need him for our opening act. The resurrection of our great beloved leader, Mortigon!" She looked up.

Above them was some kind of tomb that contained an evil force. It huge red eyes opened up. Lord Shadow gasped in trepidation. The kids were now afraid.

"And besides everyone needs a change once in a while, don't you think?" Malvolentia said, rubbing the boy's head.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds to glowed in different colors.. Beams of light showered from them, creating a laser path between the unconscious hedgehog and Mortigon's prison tomb. The tomb opened up. The Death Creature lord's evil spirit slipped out and penetrated the boy's body who woke up screaming in pain!

"Twilight!" Lord Shadow shouted.

Malvolentia grinned maliciously. The children watched in horror as the Death Creature's spirit possessed the red hedgehog!

As Twilight moaned in strain, a horrible raspy voice kicked in. "Aah!...WHAT'S...HAPPENING...TO...ME?!...AAAH! I..can't...I...won't...AAHHH!" He tried to fight him from inside but Mortigon had already taken over him! At that time, his eyes turned orange and green and his pupils slit! His entire body transformed into a crystallized Mephiles-shaped form!

Mortigon, possessing Twilight's body stood up. "HA HA HA! All Hail The Supreme leader of the underworld, Mortigon!" He laughed in a hideous manner.

Lord Shadow shouted in horror and rage. "NO! NO! Malvolentia, WHY?!"

Malvolentia just laughed evilly. "You like that? I just improved him from your roughness!"

The children were horrified that their beloved friend had metamorphosed into an evil monster! Enraged, Iron yelled and charged at Mortigon.

"Iron, don't!" Sonami cried.

"Foolish mortal." Mortigon grabbed Iron by the horns and flung him like he was nothing. Iron slammed hard against the wall.

"Iron!" Victoria shouted.

"Hey!" Neck-Crack shouted. He and the others rushed from hiding spot and tried to fight Mortigon. Of course, Sonami just stayed put, terrified and sad. Meanwhile, Lord Shadow and Malvolentia have a grudge match.

Lord Shadow scowled vengefully. "You are going to pay for this, Malvolentia! This time I won't hold back!" He growled.

"Ooh! You going to teach me a lesson! I'm so scared." Malvolentia sneered. "I say, bring it on!" She glared the angry hedgehog and the two of them faced off.

Victoria performed her spell. "Achera, Merchia, Zentis!" She threw a magic ball at Mortigon but he deflected back at her, knocking her down.

Neck-Crack punched and kicked at Mortigon but he body-slammed the young red echidna flat on the floor. Neck-Crack yelled in agony.

Jewel kicked in, trying to save her brother. "Nobody pushes my brother around except me!" She rapidly pounded Mortigon's head but it just annoyed him. He grabbed the little bat by the wings. "Ahh!" She screamed as struggled to break free.

Neck-Crack arose and placed a ineffective chokehold on Mortigon. "Not my sister, you MONSTER!" He shouted. Mortigon broke off, snagged on the echidna's dreadlocks and banged the siblings' heads together, knocking them unconscious!

Sonami was still too terrified to fight. "Twilight, STOP!" She screamed.

Mortigon turned to Sonami, tossed away the injured siblings, and trod toward her who fearfully stepped back all the way to the wall.

Mortigon's evil eyes glistened menacingly. "The Twilight you know is gone forever!"

Sonami leaned against the wall with fear, she whimpered. "NO!"

"You shall be my first blood victim! HA HA HA!" His "bony" hand stretched out to the terrified hedgehog.

You may believed that most little girls just cower and cry hopelessly when a terrible demon terrorizes them. Not Sonami! Instead, she glared boldly at Mortigon and leaped out of the way. Mortigon turned around. "WHAT?"

"I'm not scared! My father will never run away no matter what!" Sonami avowed. She raised her fist. "I'll fight you and bring my friend back!" She bravely challenged Mortigon, face-to-face.

* * *

**Boss Stage-Mortigon Phase 1**

Sonami had to battle Mortigon in order to return Twilight to his senses. It wasn't easy. Mortigon was one tricky dangerous opponent. He's fast, agile, and doesn't wait until Sonami attacks. He threw deadly spears, devastating black energy spheres, and constantly wore an impenetrable force field around him. Sonami had to find a way to bring his guard down. Suddenly, a couple of artificial sunshine spheres were dropped between them during battle by Madam Egglady's henchbots. What are they doing here and how did they find them? Who cares? Death Creatures HATE sunlight! To her advantage, Sonami struck them against Mortigon like cue balls, temporarily stunning him in chance to attack. Sonami successfully overpowered him.

* * *

**Back To Normal**

Mortigon weakly stood up. He was shocked and infuriated that he was beaten by a mere hedgehog. "Impossible...how can this be?!" His head turned to Sonami. His orange and green slit pupil eyes flared. "You! YOU! YOOOOOUUUUU!"

Sonami gasped in alarm. Antsy, she backed away as soon as she could. Mortigon charge- attacked her. She screamed as she hit the wall. She groaned in pain and descended. But before she could hit the ground, Mortigon grabbed her by the neck and started choking her.

"And now I shall end your worthless life!" He growled.

Sonami choked up gasps of breath as his hand tighten around her throat. Her friends were crippled and injured, unable to help. Meanwhile Lord Shadow was taking a beating from the Death Creature witch. That's right! The Ultimate Lifeform had met his match! Lord Shadow struggled to get up, but Malvolentia's evil eyes mysteriously gleamed as the black hedgehog crippled in pain as he clenched his chest. It was the darkness in his heart that Malvolentia manipulated against him. He fiddled with his inhibitor rings but the Death Creature snatched him by the wrist.

"Oh no you don't! Not that old trick!" She growled. She overpowered him by dark electrocution. Lord Shadow roared in pain. "You controlled your last Chaos. It's time to end this! But first..." She grabbed him by the quills on his head. "What would happen if I, let's say, remove your head from your body?"

"Go ahead!" Lord Shadow gritted his teeth. "You even if you destroy me, my son will live on!"

She raised her hand up in the air, getting ready to decapitate the black hedgehog!

"Twi...Twilight!" Sonami choked out through strangulation. "Don't do this! You're better than this! You can't...let him win!"

Tears seeped through her eyes, rolled on her cheeks, and landed on Mortigon's hand. That woke up Twilight inside of him! At a miracle, he overpowered Mortigon, causing him to lose grip on Sonami who collapsed on the floor coughing and gasping.

Mortigon lost control of himself. "WHAT?! No! Stop! STOP! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Twilight resisted him from within, intending to exorcise the devil's spirit from his body. Sparks of electricity surged through his body. Then beams of light exploded from his eyes, ears, and mouth. Malvolentia reverted her head from her downed opponent to view what's happening. Sonami's friends awoke from the lights. Mortigon screamed as Twilight finally expelled him from his body! Sonami and co. watched with awe. Mortigon was sealed back to his prison tomb. Twilight was free!

Malvolentia gasped in shock.

Sonami and friends smiled in glee. Even Lord Shadow was happy and relieved. Twilight had returned to his normal self. He's a little weary from self-exorcising.

"What?! What is this?!" Malvolentia gaped in dread.

Sonami laughed as she hugged him. "Twilight, you're ok!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, but thanks, Sonami. You really saved me." He replied. His voice is back to normal too.

The kids rejoiced.

"Thank heavens!" Victoria said.

"Woohoo!" Jewel cheered.

"YEAH! Alright!" Neck-Crack praised.

"Wow, what a relief!" Iron put in.

Pleased, Lord Shadow got up. "That's my boy!"

"No! That...that wasn't possible!" Malvolentia sputtered. "The prophecy said that when Mortigon takes a new body, everything will be lost! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The kids glanced her.

"Guess you better check again." Lord Shadow proclaimed.

With their minds filled with justice, the kids surrounded her. (Little did they know that even when Twilight defeated Mortigon and outnumbered Malvolentia, the trouble was just beginning...)

**The Truth Hurts**

Twilight stepped up to her, "okay, Witch! I don't know who you are..."

"But the game's over!" Sonami added.

"Time to kick your butt!" Neck-Crack said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll tear your hair out lock by lock!" Iron vowed, palming his fists.

"Your plan has backfired and you just got burned!" Victoria added, brushing off her fur.

Jewel threw out punches. "Put 'em up, punks!"

Malvolentia growled in anger as the kids and the black hedgehog encountered.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't vaporize you." Twilight threatened.

"7 against one? That's not playing fair!" Malvolentia said.

"Twilight, you and your friends need to get out of here, now!" Lord Shadow ordered.

"Chill off, Dad. I wanna do this. We can handle her!" Twilight replied, confidently. Sonami nodded in agreement.

"Don't fight me on this, Twilight! Do what you're told!" Lord Shadow persisted.

Malvolentia laughed. "Hahahaha! What's the hurry? We've barely just begun. You're not trying to break up this reunion, are you, Shadow?"

"Reunion?" Twilight repeated, confused.

"Lord Shadow, do you know her?" Victoria asked. Lord Shadow doesn't answer.

"Hey, she asked you question." Jewel piped up. Still no response.

"Something's wrong, isn't there, my lord?" Iron suddenly put in. Lord Shadow grunted & shrugged uncomfortably, it translated a yes. The kids were now in disconcertment and suspense. Something is definitely wrong.

"Ah man! I don't like this!" Neck-Crack said nervously.

"Now don't tell me that this boy doesn't know anything about his lineage." Malvolentia said. She turned to the red hedgehog. "He hasn't told you anything, Twilight dear? No hint? No clue? Nothing at all?"

"Dad, what is she talking about?" Twilight inquired.

"Every little thing has a mother, like a chick to a hen, an acorn to a tree. Even you must have a mother." Malvolentia explained. She faced Lord Shadow. "Really, you don't honestly think he had just wished you out of thin air just by saying the magic words, do you?"

Twilight stood there for a minute. "Ok, then, I'll bite. Who is my mother? Where is she?" He asked her.

Malvolentia deviously chuckled. "She's standing right here in this room."

The kids looked confusedly around in the room for Twilight's mysterious mother. There's nobody here besides them and...

Twilight's eyes widened in grotesque. "No! N-NO! NO! You can't be..."

Sonami gasped in dread. "OH NO! You mean, you're his..!"

Victoria cupped her in dread. "What kind of mother sells her own son to the devil?!"

"I know, right? That is so messed up!" Neck-Crack added, disturbed.

"You can say that again!" Jewel gasped in shock.

"That is so messed up!" Neck-Crack repeated.

Iron gasped as he was just as appalled from this ghastly truth.

The Death creature witch, Malvolentia is actually Twilight's biological mother!

Twilight collapsed to his knees and shook his head in denial. "No! No!...This...this can't be happening! I don't believe you! You're a LIAR!"

"The genetic truth hurts, I know!" Malvolentia said earnestly. She turned to Lord Shadow who was ridden with guilt. "See what happens when you try to cover things up? You can bury it, you throw underground, you can even destroy it, but sooner or later, the truth will find you and your son. _Our _son will learn the truth, like or not. Unless, that's also another lie..." Her eyes glistened.

The other kids glared her then at Lord Shadow as they're waiting for something to happen.

Twilight met up to his father, face to face, pleading. "Father, please tell me she's lying! And no more secrets. PLEASE! She can't be my mother!"

Lord Shadow guiltily looked back at his confused son, the suspenseful kids, and Malvolentia who nodded "tell him". Hesitating, Lord Shadow clenched his fists in irateness, but then unclenched them in defeat. It was time that his son learned the truth about his birth.

Lord Shadow put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Twilight, there's something I...I should have told you a long time ago..."

* * *

**The Twilight Project**

Lord Shadow narrated the story about Twilight's origin.

"It all started when I went inside a bizarre cave, looking for a Chaos Emerald or any valuable treasure in the world." Lord Shadow was exploring the exact same cave the kids had previously explored. He stumbled upon an ancient city, exactly the children visited.

"I came upon this strange underground city that used to belong to the Mayans. I decided to check it out." Lord Shadow was strolling down the void streets unaware that he is being stalked by a similar shady figure.

"Everything was silent and gloomy. I thought I was alone."

He looked around to see who was following him. "Who's there?" He then encountered Malvolentia for the first time.

Malvolentia narrated in, "That's when your father first met me."

Malvolenta admiredly stepped from the shadows, scratching the walls with her red claws. Lord Shadow was caught by surprise. She was admiring him, probably because his dark appearance.

Malvolentia narrated, "I sort of developed a crush on him when he came in."

"My, what dark features you have, such a fearsome attitude, beautiful black fur, and magnificent fiery red eyes." She carcassed his face with admiration.

Lord Shadow shoved her off, "out of my way, I don't have time for this! I'm looking for a Chaos Emerald!"

"Is this what you're looking for?" Malvolentia pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

Lord Shadow was amused. "Ahh! If you know what's good for you, you hand over the Chaos Emerald right now!"

"Don't worry. I have no use for it. I'll be happy to give it to you."

"You will?"

"On one condition..." She whispered something in his ear.

Lord Shadow narrated, "at first I didn't know what she was saying. She asked me to help her on a project called Mortigon's Seed."

Malvolentia narrated, "since we're both the ultimate life forms of the universe, I thought we should combine our DNAs into one powerful being to restore our most mighty leader, Mortigon. Your father refused first of course. But I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Unlimited resource and treasure provided by the Death Creatures."

Lord Shadow narrated next, "so we made a deal. I wanted to see the most powerful being myself." He and Malvolentia shook hands of agreement, a sign of partnership.

Malvolentia narrated next, "Project: Mortigon's Seed was in progress. Using the 'egg' I formed out of my blood, we joined your father's blood into it. We combined our DNA's together, forming a brand new life form. That's how you were created. By science that is. (Not the way couples do!)"

Malvolentia and Lord Shadow were eying at their specimen child developing in a producing pod.

Malvolentia narrated, "you were the perfect specimen, the first powerful offspring ever to be born ever in history."

Lord Shadow put in, "but then I discovered Malvolentia's true intention; to take over the world, using our creation to destroy the world."

When he confronted Malvolentia, he rebuked, "you have tricked me, Malvolentia. You said you were gonna use it for the good!"

"So what if I did. What are you gonna do about? It's not like I'm giving you anything!" She retorted.

"I don't care what you promise me! I will not let you or this Mortigon creature destroy the world!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Destroy this seed before it's too late!" He approached the pod and broke the glass, revealing small crying creature inside.

"Go ahead and destroy our baby. He might not be strong enough anyway." Malvolentia approved, uncaringly. Lord Shadow rose his hand to kill.

Lord Shadow narrated, "just when I was about to kill you, something hit me." He stopped and ogled at the newly born creature who turned out to be a normal-looking red and black hedgehog infant. He gazed back at him with those red and blue eyes. At that moment, Lord Shadow's heart melted.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Destroy it now!" Malvolentia said.

Lord Shadow stared at it. "He's just like me."

"What?" Malvolentia asked.

Lord Shadow picked up his newborn son for the first time. The baby hoglet looked very comfortable while his father held him. Lord Shadow felt warm and secured inside, the way first-time fathers felt.

"When I first held you, I knew what you were going through, it was exactly same thing when I was created. I saw myself in you. I wanted to protect you and give you everything I never had."

Malvolentia added, "of course, I did not approve of that. In fact, I nearly puked when I found out that your father had a soft side! Such a disappointment! I tried to take you away from him but you wouldn't let me."

Malvolentia attempted to snatch the crying baby Twilight but he wailed louder.

Lord Shadow pulled him away from her, "sorry. But I don't think he likes you."

Malvolentia was ticked off, "and are you going to do? Hmm? Take it home and raise it like it was your own son?"

Lord Shadow asserted, "He is my son, NOT yours! This partnership is over! I'm taking the Chaos Emeralds and the boy!" Baby Twilight was suckling his thumb.

You may believed that most women kneel down, cry, and beg their men not to leave them. Not Malvolentia! Instead, out of fearsome rage, she attacked the two hedgehogs! Lord Shadow fought back against her, defending his crying son.

Malvolentia narrated, "I didn't give up so easily. Your father and I had a huge disagreement, so our fight must have been, oh, an hour or so! I must say, he really is the Ultimate Lifeform. But I was even more ultimate. In the end, I would have won if he hadn't pull that 'uninhibited' Chaos Control on me...and if your hadn't intervened!"

Baby Twilight unleashed his powers against the raging witch, stopping her for now. He was small but powerful for a newborn.

Malvolentia finished, "he also scattered the Chaos Emeralds in that special zone where I'll never find them."

Lord Shadow stored them in the cave of the special zone and locked the seal. (The lightning must have unlocked the seal of the underground city.)

Lord Shadow narrated, "I threw the last five Chaos Emerald into the lost zone where hopefully nobody would find them. I had to persuade the government to let you live. I got to keep you as long as you're my responsibility."

Lord Shadow held his baby son, "I'll take care of you, my son. But don't expect me to give you raspberries, lullabies, or anything." The hoglet playfully grabbed his father's lower lip.

Lord Sonic continued, "By the time I brought you home, it was late. Twilight dusk. That's what I decided to name you. You became a member of the Shadow Clan."

Baby Twilight was introduced by his new family, the black hedgehogs, Omega, the Chaotix, Essence and young Victoria. (Iron isn't in yet.)

"Since then, I swore to keep this under secret to protect you and the world. I didn't want to upset you or anyone...that and because I have a reputation of being both dark-hearted and noble and I didn't want to be exposed for something charitable or they'll think I'm going soft and I will never allow it. And that's your story."

Baby Twilight crawled up to his toys and tore everything apart. His stuff animals was ripped open, cotton everywhere. He wrecked almost everything in his nursery room. He was really a destructive little guy.

* * *

**Mother/Son Conflict **

Twilight sadly accepted the truth. "I see now. So if what you said is true, then that means I'm a..."

His father nodded solemnly.

"Wow. This is awful, Twilight!" Sonami said.

"Yeah, I feel for you, Bro." Neck-Crack put in. Jewel shook her head in sympathy.

"But you're still our friend, Twilight. No matter what." Victoria assured.

"Even as part Death Creature." Iron added. Twilight still looked depressed.

"Well, you know what they say; Like father, like son." Lord Shadow said, consoling him.

"Now that you know our secret, I think it's time that we go home as a family." Malvolentia walked toward Twilight. "If you don't mind, my son & I must go." She grabbed her son from behind.

"Argh! Get away from me!" Twilight bolted.

"Twilight!" Sonami shouted.

Lord Shadow snarled, "try it and I'll KILL you!" He moved in for the kill but is crippled by Malvolentia's evil overwhelming power that not even the ultimate lifeform was strong enough to break free! He yelled in agony as he clenched his chest.

"Come now, Love. I just wanted to bond with my only son." Malvolentia said.

Twilight resisted. "No! Stop! Let me go! I won't go with you! Aaaahhhh!"

Malvolentia shocked him! "Be quiet when the adults are talking!" She growled viciously.

The kids opposed her. Malvolentia glared at them. "Stand back, useless brat scum or there'll be worse than death to pay!" The kids stopped in their tracks, no one else moved a muscle.

Malvolentia smiled evilly. "Good." She turned to Twilight. "As you can see, I am your mother, your creator, and your master! You will serve us as new lord of the Death Creatures. It's in your blood. You are born to rule, to terrorize, destroy those in your way!" She pointed his friends who were unwillingly to fight her. She then turned to Lord Shadow. "And as for him, he is no longer needed. For you see, he's just a pawn for my game. If not for his DNA you inherited from him, you wouldn't have survived! Let's thank him for your powers, shall we?" She produced a deadly energy needle and aimed it at the immobilized Lord Shadow, unable to move or deflect.

Iron shouted, "my lord, get out of there!" But Lord Shadow still couldn't move.

"Nice guys always finish last! You lose, Shadow and I win! But don't worry, I'll look after our son." She cackled malevolently as she prepared to fire.

Twilight felt rage and pure hatred boiling up inside of him. His fists clenched. "Don't...touch...my...FATHER!" He used Twilight Blast to break free of his evil mother's grip. "NOOOOO!" The kids gasped in awe.

Lord Shadow was free and able to move again. Malvolentia stumbled backwards. "What?"

Twilight glowered and put his foot down. "I don't care if you are my mother! I don't care about my bloodline! Death Creature or not, I will NEVER be like you! I would rather die than be your son!"

Lord Shadow smirked triumphantly. "Heh heh! Good boy!"

"What are you saying, Twilight?" Malvolentia asked.

"You never were my mother! Mothers were supposed to be kind! Mothers were supposed to protect their sons from monsters like you! Most importantly, mothers were supposed to love their sons and honor them! You never did any of them! So now, it's you and me, Malvolentia!" Twilight challenged her.

The Death Creature shook her head in disappointment. "I see. This is why you should never have children! They'll only end up disappointing you. The apple never falls far from the tree! If that's how you feel, Twilight The Hedgehog, then I shall give you a honorable demise." She clenched her fist.

Sonami stepped in. "Count me in, I'll fight too!"

Twilight refused her help. "You stay out of this, Sonami! All of you! This is between me and her!"

"But Twilight-" Sonami started to protest, Lord Shadow cut her off. He nodded him "good luck". Twilight nodded back. It was time for a Death Creature one-to-one battle. To settle the score and honor his father's name.

"Get her Twilight!" Sonami cheered.

"Be careful Twilight!" Victoria called.

"Don't let her get to you!" Iron put in.

"Come on, Twilight!" Jewel cheered.

"Kick that evil witch's butt to the underworld!" Neck-Crack cheered.

Malvolentia looked down at Twilight. "You should feel privileged, for you are the first and the last to witness my true form. You will see and then you will DIE!" Her eyes glowed red. She roared as she transformed. Her vicious fangs enlarged. The background faded black. Everyone exclaimed in alarm. Red aura swirled surround Malvolentia. Her body began to shipshape and grew larger. Everything glowed red.

Blinded by the light, Lord Shadow and the kids opened their eyes. They were now standing outside a red sphere where the battle takes place. Twilight opened his eyes and gasped in alarm. His folks too gasped in awe. Malvolentia had transformed into a giant ugly blob monster with with long limbs, huge dripping snout, and large claws! (Kind of like Bio-Lizard!) Malvolentia cackled viciously. Her voice was even more raspier than ever.

Twilight gaped at her in grotesque. "Whoa, man! H-how did you get so huge?!"

Malvolentia hissed. "Your fate has sealed, puny hedgehog! I will place you in a nice cozy little coffin! HA HA HA! Now it's time to taste the ultimate might of HELL!"

* * *

**Boss Stage-Venom Malvolentia**

Venom-Malvolentia yelled, "you have a made a grave mistake, Twilight! And now you will die by my hands!"

Son vs. Mother! Twilight fought the hideous creature that constantly crawled after him. This was similar to Bio-Lizard. Twilight had to dodge her slamming claws, swatting dreadlocks, huge holes she created, and everything. More artificial sunshine balls appeared. Twilight had to cue them to the giant blob to stun her in order to slide on herdreadlocks and home attack the eye on top. She unleashed exploding bubbles everywhere, he had to bounce on them in order to get to the eye. After a dynamic and strenuous effort, Twilight finally brought down the evil creature, bringing her to justice.

* * *

The powerful Malvolentia collapsed on the ground, defeated. "No! This can't be happening! You will ALL DIE!"

Her giant lifeless body dissolved into dark grey corspe, announcing dead and gone. At that moment, the red shield was removed, everything returned to normal. Lord Shadow and the kids cheered in victory. Twilight chuckled triumphantly then collapsed to his knees, exhausted. His friends rushed to him.

"Hey, Twilight. You alright?" Sonami asked.

Twilight panted "I'm fine. I just can't believe it."

Lord Shadow helped his son up. "It's alright, son. It's over."

"Hey Dad? I'm really sorry." Twilight said.

"No apologies my son. I'm couldn't be more prouder of you." Lord Shadow replied.

"Let's just get out of this hellhole!" Iron put in. The others agreed.

* * *

**Mortigon's Resurrection **

Meanwhile back the empty ritual room, Mortigon was still trapped in his tomb until the Chaos Emeralds began to glow again. Mortigon's eye flared. "AT LAST!"

The Chaos Emeralds once again created a portal light pathed where Mortigon could finally escape from his tomb! His evil spirit force roamed around in the dark halls and then took over Malvolentia's blobbed body!

* * *

**Escape From The City**

Lord Shadow and the children strolled down Forbidden Necropolis, searching for an exit when suddenly everything shook like an earthquake! They exclaimed in alarm.

"What's happening?" Sonami asked in apprehension.

"Mortigon's spirit..." Twilight spoke.

"Is set free!" Lord Shadow finished.

"How can that be?" Jewel said.

"Malvolentia's dead body!" Iron blurted out.

"I can feel the evil rising again! And it doesn't sound pretty!" Victoria added.

"Oh man! Sounds like he's real ticked off!" Neck-Crack added.

Lord Shadow stated, "we need to-aah!" Suddenly, the ground quaked!

Everyone screamed. The ground broke off, separating the group! Jewel took off with Neck-Crack! Victoria was riding on Iron's back. Sonami and Twilight got separated from Lord Shadow!

"Dad!" Twilight called.

"Guys!" Sonami cried.

"Run away NOW!" Jewel and Neck-Crack shouted in unison.

"GO!" Iron and Victoria shouted together.

"Get your hides out of here alive! That's an order!" Lord Shadow ordered.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" Twilight said urgently.

"Right! Hurry!" Sonami replied hastily.

**Forbidden Necropolis-Act 2**

Sonami, Twilight, and the gang fled the crumbling city before it's too late. Otherwise if they dawdle, time would run out and the children would lose their lives. Each pair had to find their own way escape. The hedgehogs must flee for their lives. When the duo came across a dead end, Twilight used Control to teleport to a different path out of there. The siblings flew their way out and escaped in one piece. And the strong duos must shield and punched their to escape! They ran like there's no tomorrow!

**The Happening **

Neck-Crack and Jewel flew out of the entrance of Forbidden Necropolis, Iron and Victoria crashed their own exit from the doomed place, and Sonami and Twilight fled to top of the large temple, just in time to see the happening...

Sonami and Twilight exited the Forbidden Necropolis and onto the roof just as the evil force of Mortigon rose from the darkness.

"AAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed in alarm as they fell down.

Neck-Crack and Jewel watched in from air with shock.

"LOOK OUT!" Jewel screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Neck-Crack howlered.

Victoria and Iron watched in horror as Mortigon's spirit rose to the dark skies.

"OH NO!" Victoria screamed.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Iron shouted. He shielded her.

All of Mortigon's dark force left the dark ruins and strangely dissolved into the red sky. But surprisingly, nothing else was happened.

The hedgehogs cautiously perked up. They got up, looked around to see what else was happenning. They gazed at the red sky with curiosity. Everything's suddenly calm and quiet. "What happened to Mortigon?" Sonami asked.

"I don't know." Twilight answered.

"That's odd. Everything's quiet all of a sudden." Neck-Crack said, gliding from the air.

"Does that mean the prophecy is wrong?" Jewel said.

"Huh? I'm not picking up anything at all." Victoria said.

"Is it over?" Iron asked.

Back on top, the young hedgehogs examined at the red eerie sky. Twilight glared at it with anxiety. The sky boomed like fireworks, lightning escaped. The hedgehogs looked afraid.

"I don't think Mortigon's gone, Sonami. He was only getting out of bed!" Twilight said gravely. His fists clenched.

"What's going on?" Sonami asked timously.

"We got to get away from here, Jewel!" Neck-Crack announced.

"What's happening?" Jewel piped up fearfully.

"I don't like this, Victoria!" Iron said gravely.

"We have to evacuate now, Iron!" Victoria announced.

A red storm occurred, forming an hurricane eye. Then a most powerful energy force zapped from the eye and crashed to the ruins like a lightning bolt! The kids screamed in terror. The resurrection of the Dark Lord of Death has begun!

**A Close Call**

Sonami and Twilight were still on top where the resurrection of Mortigon is happening! They both screamed in terror. Around them, the rocks began to crumble. The wind blew hard. Frightened, the hedgehogs tried to hold on, but Sonami slipped. "Ahh!" She screamed.

Twilight caught her. "Sonami! AAAHHH!" But he too slipped, clinging on to edged rock. Both of them hung on by a thread (or a rock)!

"We gotta help them, Neck-Crack!" Jewel screamed.

"I know!" Neck-Crack yelled back.

As the two siblings soared to help their friends, flying Death Creatures approached them, threatening to knock them down. Jewel gasped in shock.

"What?!" Neck-Crack exclaimed in alarm. Suddenly, the Death Bats attacked the siblings who shouted in pain. "Ow! Stop!"

"Oh No!" Victoria vociferated in horror.

"GET BACK!" Iron yelled. Death Creatures surrounded them who desperately fought back.

Back on the rock top, the young hedgehogs clinged on to dear lives! "DON'T LET GO!" Sonami screamed.

Twilight grunted desperately. "NNUUUHHH...I...CAN'T...HOLD...ON!" His hand was slipping, his last of his fingers grasped on the rock edge until eventually they gave in!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The hedgehogs screamed as they fell away to their doom, in the red twister of Mortigon.

The Death Bats slammed to Jewel so hard, they cause her little bat wings to cripple and fail! She and her brother lost flight and plunged 60 feet to their doom! They both screamed! One of the Death Thugs knocked Iron out unconscious. Victoria tried frantically to wake him. "IRON! IRON! WAKE UP!" The Death Thug performed its next deadly attack on the helpless wolf girl.

"NO!" She shielded herself.

All the children are in danger! Who will save them...

Just before the monster could touch the purple wolf, a magic spell attack launched from elsewhere zapped it, vaporizing them.

Victoria looked up. "What?" More magic spells vaporized the Death Creatures. Then a violet-blue shield captured Victoria and the unconscious bull. With to her surprised, an adult female wolf appeared inside the shield, diverting themselves away from danger. It is her mother Essence to the rescue!

"Mother!" Victoria cried in relief.

Up in the sky, Neck-Crack are Jewel were falling helpless when a white batwoman soared to them and caught them in time. It's their mother, Rouge! "MY BABIES!" She cried. With her adult bat wings, she steadily flapped away through the deadly gust in total balance and control.

Her older children clinged on to their mother. "MOMMY!"

Sonami and Twilight, tumbling helplessly in the wind, screamed for their lives! Suddenly, a red blur and a blue blur raced over on the debris. The hedgehogs' fathers came to their aide! Lord Shadow teleported, grabbed his son just in time. Lord Sonic zoomed, caught his daughter before she got crushed by two rocks. They fled to safety. The children screamed in panic as their fathers tried to evacuate the crumbling boulders and the Mortigon's whirlwind. Even with their speed, things were looking turbulent and perilous for our heroes, as the reviving Death Creature grew stronger. Both the Clan leaders felt fright inside of them as they desperately fought for their lives in one piece. The running blue blur tripped and fell to the ravine and the herd of thousand Death Creatures swarmed on the ultimate lifeform! The fathers gasped and began to despair.

"DADDY!" Sonami screamed as she clinged on to her father in terror.

"FATHER!" Twilight shouted as he clutched his father in panic.

When the hedgehogs peered at their terrified kids, something inside of them have clicked. Paternal instinct kicked in!

"NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Lord Sonic bellowed. His feet grabbed the wall of the cliff and instantly boosted up at sonic speed!

"NOT MY SON!" Lord Shadow roared. His ring inhibitors came off and he took down all the Death Creature with his awesome Chaos powers like they're nothing.

The loving fathers used everything they got and successfully escape with their children to safety in one piece before Mortigon completed his true form, a form of a disgusting huge caterpillar-like creature! Sonami and Twilight panicked.

"Don't worry, Sonami! I got you!" Lord Sonic soothed her.

"I don't know about you, Twilight, but I am getting too old for this!" Lord Shadow consoled him.

Rouge soared away from danger, carrying her eldest son and daughter in her arms, who peeked from behind and saw Mortigon in horror.

"It's ok, my darlings. You are safe now." Rouge soothed them

Essence fled in the protective shield with her petrified daughter and Iron who stirred and woke up in pain.

Essence comforted Victoria. "Don't look back, love.

"What happened?" Iron groaned.

It was a close call for all the family...but the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**Reunited**

The Sonic and Shadow Clan members remained in the woods for refuge, waiting for their leaders to arrive with some news and, hopefully, the lost children. Everyone was in state of suspense and fear. Tails anxiously kept look out in the binoculars. The other parents including Knuckles and Amy were waiting anxiously. The fighters commented;

"Where are they?"

"I don't see anybody!"

"I hope they find them."

"What's happening?"

Tails pointed over. "Hey, look! There's Lord Sonic and Rouge...and they got the kids!"

"I see them! The children are safe!" Espio added.

Lord Sonic, Rouge, Essence, and Lord Shadow arrived back with their children safe and sound.

Knuckles waved over. "Rouge, over here!" He was holding Baby Molars.

Amy was overjoyed. "My baby? MY BABY!" She ran to her mate and daughter. "SONAMI! SONIC!" After her father put her down, her mother gave Sonami one squeezing hug! Neck-Crack and Jewel were reunited at last with their father and baby brother who was now riding on his father's cowboy hat.

"Neck-Crack! Jewel!" Knuckles was relieved.

"DAD!" Neck-Crack and Jewel said together. They rushed to him. Their father hugged them tightly. "HA HA! Thank The Angels!" His elder children hugged him back as well. The whole family hugged each other.

Lord Shadow, Iron, and Essence had reunited with their children with the Shadow Clan members who were also happy to see them. Victoria hugged her mother.

"All right, Lord Shadow!" Vector said.

"SHADOW'S MISSION; SEARCH AND RESCUE LOST CHILD; COMPLETED! Thank God Twilight is safe." Omega stated.

"You look like you been through heck, man!" Charmy piped up.

Amy continued to squeeze Sonami. "Oh my baby! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Momma! Momma, you're squeezing me!" Sonami puffed up.

Amy suddenly put her down and looked at her sternly. Sonami knew that she is in trouble.

"Sonami. Of all the craziest...this is HAD to be craziest of them all!" Amy scolded.

"I'm sorry, Momma." Sonami uttered in a small voice.

"Just what were you guys thinking?!" Knuckles scolded.

"We're sorry, Dad." Neck-Crack added, penitently.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Dad." Jewel repeated.

"How could you do this?" Essence asked.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Victoria apologized.

"It was my idea to steal the Chaos Emerald and teleport Twilight out of here." Iron put in.

"Mine too." Neck-Crack added.

"You were CRAZY!" Amy screamed. Sonami flinched. "Just like me when I tried to help somebody!" Amy's voice suddenly became soft and proud.

"Huh?" Sonami asked.

Amy hugged her daughter again. "My darling daring girl! I couldn't be more prouder!"

"You're not mad?" Sonami asked.

"Mad? Of course not! You followed your heart!" Amy replied in joy.

"We're not mad either." Knuckles added.

"You're not?" Neck-Crack and Jewel said.

"How could we when you guys did the right thing? You protected Sonami along the way." Rouge said.

"We're both very proud of you guys." Knuckles added.

"Thanks, Dad." The siblings said together.

"Victoria and Iron, you did a good job too." Essence kissed her daughter.

Victoria was embarrassed. "Oh, Mom!"

"Heh heh. I was just trying to do the right thing. Like Daddy, being brave and all." Sonami said, hands behind her head.

Lord Sonic chuckled uneasily. "Eh...Well, to tell you the truth, Sonami, I was scared."

"You were?" Sonami said.

"Yeah. I didn't think we were gonna make it. I thought I was going to lose you, Buddy!" Lord Sonic patted her on the shoulder. Sonami looked surprised.

"You know, I, too was very scared." Lord Shadow admitted.

Twilight was puzzled. "Really? But you're the ultimate Lifeform! You're not scared type!"

"I was terrified when Mortigon took over you. I thought I lost you. I thought you'd ended up like your moth- I mean, Malvolentia." Lord Shadow said.

"I was scared too, Dad. You're the only parent I've got." Twilight admitted.

"I'd never thought that.." Ace said.

"Adults can get..." Dyve added.

"Scared too!" Roller finished.

"Yep. Everybody gets scared, boys. Even heroes." Tails said, patting them on the heads.

Suddenly, the same eerie raspy voice filled the whole sky, making everyone jump.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA! Such futile mortals! Did you really think that you could prevent the apocalypse from happening?" It was Mortigon! "Such a futile hope!"

The Clan Fighters fell into great terror and disquet. The kids cowered to their parents with horror. The parents held them comfortingly, though they too were afraid. Lord Sonic huddled his family together. Knuckles and Rouge crouched and held their frightened children. Molars bawled in fear. Charmy cradled his daughter Taffy. Tails held his two sons while Dyve hid behind his fathers' twin tails. Even Lord Shadow and Twilight held hands together as they listened to Mortigon's voice in fear.

"As the Mayans predicted, the supreme ruler of the Death Creatures and the god of Death will reign darkness and death over this wretched world!" Mortigon continued. "The world as you know it is no more! You shall all bow to Mortigon! Otherwise...well you will all die anyway! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

His horrible evil laughter filled the are. The entire clan families were in great danger. Their beloved life is about to crumble to an end...

The children cringed in fear. They hugged their parents who were also afraid.

"What's going happen to us, Mummy?" Bread asked.

"I don't know, Dear." Cream replied, softly.

"Are the monsters gonna get us, Daddy?" Taffy asked, hugging her doll. Charmy just shook his head in turmoil.

"What can we do, Dad?" Ace asked.

"Where should we go, Dad?" Dyve asked.

"How will we escape, Dad?" Roller asked next.

Tails shook his head. "I don't know, boys. I don't know." He hugged his sons in sadness.

"I can feel the dark presence rising near us. Can you, Father?" Mato Haru said, shaking in fear.

"Indeed it is." Espio responded, gravely.

"WARNING! DANGER IS APPROACHING! We must evacuate immediately!" Omega stated. Zee beeped frighteningly.

"Omega's right, Dad. We got to run now!" Twilight said.

Lord Shadow bowed his head in sorrow. "I'm afraid there won't be anywhere left to run." Twilight looked him woefully.

"Daddy?" Sonami said.

"Oh Sonami. I...I'm so sorry! I, I just don't know what to say." Lord Sonic said, pityingly. He looked the other groups. They look back him with sorrow and despair.

"Is there any hope for us at all?" Sonami asked. Up in the red sky, a couple of Death Creature Birds soared above the Clan families. Everyone saw them.

Lord Sonic stroked his daughter's face in sadness. "I'm sorry, Sonny. I don't think there's anything we can do."

"It's just like the Mayans predicted. The world will end in a catastrophic disaster by the evil Death Creatures on December 21, 2012. All is now lost!" Tails put in sadly.

Everyone gasped.

"Say it ain't so!" Bandanna squawked.

"Oh No!" Vector cried.

Jewel hugged her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm scared! I don't wanna die!" She whined.

Necrak gripped on his parents. "Me too!" He wailed.

Knuckles and Rouge picked up their children.

Knuckles comforted his younger children. "It's ok, pet. We're both scared too."

Rouge soothed her son. "There now, sweetie. It'll be alright. Will it?" She turned to Essence who gravely shook her head and shrugged, "I don't know".

"Mother, what should we do?" Victoria asked.

"It's hopeless don't you see?" Charmy said.

"But we can't give up hope! There has to be a will, right?" Twilight persisted. Nobody answered him. Twilight's determined face lessened. "Guys..."

The children were too scared to move.

Twilight now looks depressed and scared. "It's all my fault."

Lord Shadow comforted him. "No, it's mine. I was such a fool!" He patted his son's shoulder. Twilight sadly hugged his father whom he hugged back with one arm.

"Even when the world's ending, you are the ultimate dad!"

"And you are the ultimate son."

Lord Sonic caressed his scared daughter's face. "My dear beloved Sonami...Can you ever forgive your old man?" Sonami felt her father's warm tender hand on her cheek. She looked like she's about to cry.

Amy joined in, lovingly rubbed her daughter's face. "Oh my dear family. How I'll always be with my man and baby."

"At least we'll all be together. Family forever, right?" Sonami added.

"Right Sonami." Lord Sonic agreed.

"Family forever." Amy added.

"Family forever." Everyone repeated.

* * *

**We Stand Together**

Sonami, Twilight, and their little friends were getting acquainted with each other while the adults have a reunion as old allies and rivals as they await for the end.

"It's nice to meet you, guys." Sonami said.

"Bandana the Croc at your service." The little reptile said bowing.

"Hi, I'm Jewel." The bat greeted.

Mato Haru took her hand. "The pleasure's mine."

"Neck-Crack's the name and guarding's my name." The echidna greeted.

"I'm Bread the Rabbit and this is my friend, Butter." The rabbit put in. His Chao chirped.

"I'm Taffy Bee and this is my doll, Queenie Bee!" The little bumblebee curtsied.

Molars met Zee as they babbled and beeped in acquaintance.

The fox triplets each shook Victoria's hands and foot.

"Ace..."

"Dyve..."

"Roller..."

"Nice to meet you three. Victoria." The wolf addressed.

Iron stood by with his arms folded. Big the Hare approached him.

"Kids sure are a handful. Glad I don't have any brats myself." Iron commented.

"Eh, I don't have any either." Big said.

Iron grunted in reply.

"I'm Big the Hare, just FYI." Froggy ribbited.

"Nice to meet you. Iron." Iron shook hands with him.

Team Dark has been reunited as well. "It's been a long time, guys." Rouge said.

"I see you're doing well, Rouge." Lord Shadow replied.

"PROCESSING...This is just like old times," Omega put in. "The only difference is; Rouge is without the spy suit and gained a few pounds."

"Hey! I only changed a little." Rouge retorted, rubbing her stomach.

Amy, Essence, and Cream got acquainted with each other while Team Heroes met Team Chaotix.

"I see you haven't change much." Tails said.

"Yeah well, neither have you!" Charmy replied.

"Heh heh, look what the cat dragged in." Vector said.

"Teh! Still up to your detective tricks?" Knuckles added.

"New lives, same faces." Espio said.

"Got that right." Lord Sonic said.

The Sonic fighters mingle with the Shadow fighters without fighting. An old nemesis, Egglady came in the picture uninvited.

"Well well, looks like a reunion and I wasn't even invited!" She said nastily. Her henchbots followed her. Everyone looked up including Sonami.

"Hey it's Egglady!" She proclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jewel piped up.

"Oh boy." Twilight said.

"What now?" Iron said.

The Clan members looked up and are surprised to see their old enemy.

They commented, "hey look who's here!"

"It's Egglady!"

"What is she doing here?!"

"Like we don't have enough problems!"

"Egg who?" It was from a Shadow Clan fighter.

The parents glanced up.

"Well, Egglady. Why I am not surprised?" Lord Sonic spoke up.

"Egglady! How dare you barge in on us?!" Amy shouted, pulling out her hammer.

"Oh, stuff it, old lady!" Egglady retorted. "If you must know I found something very interesting that Cataract left behind!" She took out an ancient scroll. Everyone suddenly became interested.

Egglady read: "According to history, the Mayans predicted that the world will end in December 21, 2012!" Everyone was disappointed. (Like they didn't know!)

"Tell us something we don't know!" Sonami piped up.

"SHUT UP!" Egglady snapped. "It also says that Mayans also predicted that two golden warriors will ascend from the diamonds above and fight to defeat the Death Creature Lord for good!" Everyone appeared amused.

"Really?" Lord Sonic replied hopefully.

Everyone gathered around to see the scroll. They swarmed on Egglady.

"Hey get off me, you buffoons!" She snapped. "One at a time! Hey!"

Thor grabbed the scroll from her hand and read it. The others joined in to see. Thor passed it around.

Bread and Taffy hopped up and down. "Let us see!" They chimed.

Sonami and Twilight got to see it at last. The other kids read it too.

"Wow!" Sonami exclaimed.

"It sounds amazing!" Twilight exclaimed hopefully.

"Does that mean there's a fighting chance?" Neck-Crack asked with hope.

"Hmm, if that's the case...Yes!" Sonami replied.

"I hate to break it to you, kid. But there's nothing we can do!" Vector interrupted. "No golden warriors ain't coming to help us. No Chaos Emeralds, no hope!"

Everyone seemed to agree. They began to mutter and whisper in despondency.

Twilight knew he had to do something. He teleported himself on a tall tree stump.

"Everybody! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" He announced. Everyone turned to his attention. "You people may think it's over, but to me, to us kids. It's not over till the fat lady sings!"

Sonami joined his side. "I agree with him 100%!" The other kids agreed.

"Now, Sonami, dear..." Amy started to protest but her mate cut her off.

"We're gonna listen to our kids this time!" He said.

"Do you kids have a plan?" Shield asked.

"Yeah. We fight for our right to live!" Twilight declared.

"Yeah!" Neck-Crack agreed. Jewel nodded.

"No matter what happens, we will win! We'll make our own prophecy!" Sonami put in.

"We just have to work together!" Victoria suggested.

"That is, if you guys are willingly to bury your hatchets." Iron said.

The Clan fighters peered at each other unsurely.

"Think about it." Sonami said, brightly. "You guys may be different but deep down we're on the same boat! We're exactly alike. You got the power to save our world and you don't tolerate bad guys. We can change everything!"

Everyone nodded and uttered in agreement.

"I speak for everyone when I say, down with the Death Creatures!" Twilight affirmed.

"Down with the Death Creatures!" Sonami shouted.

The other kids joined in. "DOWN WITH THE DEATH CREATURES!" Soon, the other adults joined in. "DOWN WITH THE DEATH CREATURES!"

Everybody cheered in determination and new hope.

"Yes! Today's the day we fight together as one! For our world and our future generations!" Sonami announced.

"This our life. No one will take it away from us!" Twilight annunciated.

"Just so you know just because I'm fighting on your side, doesn't change a thing. I'm still taking over this planet!" Egglady temporarily joined their side. Sonami nodded in agreement.

The red sky was turning in for worse. Mortigon prepared for his infestation. But heroes were ready to take on. Every single character was resolute and destined to fight for their future. Judgement Day is at their hands...

* * *

As soon as Sonami or Twilight informed their fathers that they're ready, the final battle initiated...

**Boss Fight-Mortigon Phase 2**

The Clan fighters marched up to Mortigon. Egglady led her feminine fleet.

The Clan fighters commented, "whoa man!"

"That is one ugly big daddy!"

"Let's do it, boys!" Lord Sonic commanded.

"ATTACK!" Lord Shadow war-cried.

The Clan Fighters yelled and charge against the Death Creatures. They fought bravely. Egglady's troops battled the flying demons.

Next Mortigon, unleashed his ugly pets from his body! They multiplied and attacked the fighters.

"NECK-CRACK!" The children summoned.

"I'm on it!" Neck-Crack announced.

"I'll help you, Son!" Knuckles joined

Together, they eliminated 100 death creatures!

Then after a clean-up, Mortigon's hand was about swipe down. Neck-Crack rode on his dad's shoulders!

"All together! Ready..." Knuckles instructed.

"Set!" Neck-Crack said.

"PUSH!" They blocked the heavy arm with all their might! They struggled to prevent getting squashed into pancakes.

"You alright, Son?!" Knuckles asked.

"Feeling good, Pop!" Neck-Crack gritted.

"That's my boy!"

With great effort, they pushed up the huge arm and together they smashed it with their fists, decreasing Mortigon's health!

Father and Son cheered.

"ALL RIGHT!"

"YEAH!"

"RED POWER!" They high-fived.

There were still more enemies.

"IRON!"

"I've got this in the bag!" Iron said.

"I'll help!" Big said.

They defeated 100 enemies. Just when Mortigon's hand slammed up, Iron gasped in alarm.

Big swung his rod, "something's biting!"

His reel snagged on Mortigon's wrist, dragging it down! Iron punched it down till it broke down, decreasing Mortigon's health.

The big guys cheered.

"Yes!"

"Wahoo!"

Mortigon placed a force field around himself, making it impenetrable.

"Now what?" A clan member asked.

"JEWEL!"

Jewel stepped in, "I'll take it from here!"

"I'll give you a hand." Rouge put in. The bats flew around the shield, destroyed the points that keep Mortigon's shield. When half of the shield is broken, Mother and Daughter performed a Super Double Tornado Kick, damaging Mortigon's health!

Jewel cheered, "Woo Hoo!"

Rouge caught her, "that's my girl!" The two nozzled each other.

"VICTORIA!" "It's my turn!" Victoria flew up.

"I'm with you!" Essence joined in. They flew and destroyed all points from Mortigon's Shield. When it was done, Victoria and her mother casted a huge powerful spell on the Death Creature.

"Achira Litia Hachos!" They shouted.

A great fire ball smite down Mortigon, decreasing his health.

"Yes!" Victoria cheered.

"Way to go!"Essence praised. The wolves held hands.

Mortigon roared, "you fools! If you think you have a chance against me, you are sadly mistaken! You will all perish!"

"That's what you think!" Egglady shouted.

"SONAMI!"

Sonami came running down the road, "time for the big finale!"

Lord Sonic ran alongside her, "not without your old man!"

They gathered rings, avoided hazards, sprinted down the road to Mortigon and performed a homing attack.

"Ready?" Lord Sonic commanded.

"Time to kick butt, Daddy!" Sonami announced.

The two held hands, combining into one blue ball. The hedgehogs bursted Mortigon's eye off, decreasing his health. He is weak now.

"TWILIGHT!"

"Time to finish this!" Twilight rocketed down the road.

"Let's get this over with!" Lord Shadow ran with him. They gathered rings, dodged death traps, dash over a ramp, and performed a homing attack.

"It's time!" Lord Shadow asserted.

"He's mine!" The two held each other. With their awesome Chaos energy, the hedgehogs formed into a dragon-sized red/black hedgehog force with devastating power! It wrapped around Mortigon who screamed in agony. The ultimate dragon shape finished off Mortigon. The hedgehogs changed back and watched the Death Creature dissolved into pieces.

"Did we get him?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm." Lord Shadow responded.

* * *

The Death Creature Lord screeched in doom. The Clan families watched with anticipation. Egglady's henchbots hid underneath her dress. The Death Creature's body disintegrated and disappeared. Seven little items fell from the air and landed in front of the people. It's those Chaos Emeralds. The Clan families appeared with awe.

"Did we destroy Mortigon?"

"Mortigon's gone away."

"We did it!"

"We actually destroyed him!"

"Woohoo!" The Clan fighters cheered. The parents cheered too, and so did the kids. But Lord Sonic wasn't sure, neither was his rival. They stared at the red sky

"Come on, Boss! Let's celebrate!" Bang said.

"Yeah, the worst is over!" Thorn said.

"Something's wrong." Espio was paronoid...or was he?

"The sky should have cleared up by now!" Knuckles said.

"Which means..." Lord Sonic said.

"Mortigon's still alive!" Lord Shadow proclaimed.

"What?!"

The Clan fighters were now in suspense. Tails fearfully looked at his reader. "It's not possible!"

"What's going on?! Sonami asked.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked.

"Mortigon's in space! He's getting stronger now!" Tails reported in horror. Everyone exclaimed in panic.

"OH NO!" Sonami and Twilight cried. They looked up.

**Judgement Day**

Up in outer space, an evil red cloud force came together and transformed into a gigantic hideous moth-like creature. Mortigon has transformed into his final stage! "HA HAH HA! You fools! Did you really think you have won?! This planet is doomed! Nothing can save you anymore!" His horrendous laugh filled the space. Back on Earth, everyone stirred to fear and stress.

"Oh no! It looks like we celebrated too soon!" Amy cried.

Vector pounded on ground. "It looks like this is really the end of the world as we know it!"

"Not yet. Look!" Lord Shadow pointed over at something. Everyone glanced at his direction. Egglady's henchbots bought in all of the seven Chaos Emeralds, though they are still dead and useless from resurrecting Mortigon.

"Here you go, guys!" Buzzbot said.

"Just what the doctor ordered!" Mothbot added.

"But those Chaos Emeralds...how will we use them?" Sonami inquired.

"Yeah, they're dead now." Twilight said.

Bound, Lord Sonic chuckled. "Not quite. Kids, close your eyes and believe." The young hedgehogs were at first confused.

Lord Shadow added. "Believe."

Everybody chanted, "believe, believe, believe." The hedgehogs faced each other.

"Believe." They repeated in unison. So they closed their eyes, concentrated. Suddenly, the dead Chaos Emeralds floated from the henchbots' hands and swirled around the young hedgehogs. Then out of miracle, the Chaos Emerald glowed back to life! Everyone watched in expectancy. As soon as the colorful emeralds bonded into the hedgehogs' bodies, they shone in golden light! Sonami's blue fur and Twilight's red & black fur became golden! Sonami's green eyes turned red while Twilight's blue eye matched the color of his red eye! Sonami and Twilight had transformed Super hedgehogs, like their fathers! Everyone was astonished by this wondrous and unforgettable event.

"Wow! I feel incredible!" Super Sonami exclaimed.

"I feel more powerful! Ready to kick butt!" Super Twilight pronounced.

"Awesome!" Neck-Crack exclaimed with admiration.

"Wicked awesome!" Mato Haru praised.

Tails was awed. "Wow! Like father, like daughter!"

"Like father, like son!" Vector stated with marvel.

"Go for it, son!" Lord Shadow said, beaming.

"That's my girl!" Lord Sonic gave her a thumbs up.

"You ready, Twilight?" Super Sonami asked.

Super Twilight added. "Let's do this!"

They rocketed to the sky, settling the score with the final boss.

"Get him guys!" Jewel cheered. Molars squealed in delight.

"Go Twillie!" Taffy laud.

"Save our planet, Sonami and Twilight!" Victoria hollered.

Amy grinned tearfully and clasped her hands in prayer. "My little baby's all grown up!"

* * *

Super Sonami and Super Twilight confronted Mortigon in outer space.

"What is this?!" The moth-like devil shrieked.

"End of the line for you, Mortigon!" Super Twilight announced.

"You fools! Even with your newfound powers, you're still won't be able to defeat me! Your pathetic attempts to save your planet will all be in vain!"

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" Super Sonami retorted in confidence. The three faced off!

**Boss Stage-Mortigon Phase 3**

During the final battle, the hedgehogs' friends communicated with them through Tails' transmitter and gave them battle advice. First thing, Sonami used her superpowers to boost to get near Mortigon, collected the rings on the way otherwise Sonami would run out, lose her powers and fall to her doom. As soon as she got close to Mortigon, she locked in on his eye and punctured it. It decreased his health.

"Don't think you stand a chance!" Mortigon shouted.

He put on his impenetrable shield.

"Twilight! The shield" Sonami said to her friend.

"I'm on it!" Twilight flew up to the plate. Now it's his turn! He threw his spears at the points of Mortigon's shield to disable it. Twilight also collected the rings onbthe way otherwise, his superpowers would run out and fall to his doom. As soon as the shield was deactivated, Twilight aimed for the eye and speared it! Mortigon quickly retreated. Twilight called, "Sonami, he's getting away!"

"I got this!" Sonami's turn again. This time, Mortigon threw meteors at Sonami as she rocketed toward him. They didn't make her lose her rings even when they hit her, they would just slow her down, hoping she'll run out of rings and die. She avoided them along the way and smashed his eye! When it was Twilight's turn again, Mortigon also threw meteors at him so he'll slow down, lose his rings, and fall to his demise. Next, Mortigon fired lasers at golden heroes and then tried all the attacks on them. It got tricky.

When Mortigon's health was low, he was furious!

"You FOOLS! And now, it's time for you to all DIE!" He prepared his final attack against Earth!

"OH NO!" Sonami cried.

"That's not fair!" Twilight shouted.

Lord Shadow talked through the transmitter. "He's desperate! Now's the time to finish this!"

"Don't give up, kids! Give it all you got!" Lord Sonic cheered.

The young supers warmed up their attacks. Mortigon unleashed his laser beam at the hedgehogs. They launched a Chaos Control against hid attack, Their families back on Earth cheered them on! Their Chaos Control kept going until, BOOM! The golden beam of light overpowered Mortigon!

"What NO! IT CAN'T BE!" The Death Creature screamed in denial and shock.

Chaos Control sent the Death Creature lord flying across space, pummeling through the dark eclipse moon and eventually to the sun!

"Aaaaaahhhh!" He burned away in the solar flares. "This can't be happening! I am the Death Creature Lord! No one can defeat me! Aaaaaahhhhh!" He screamed as he died away.

Soon the Death Creature and the era of darkness was no more. Light poured over the planet, saved from devastation. The people on earth were relieved. The remains of the Death Creatures fried up from sun and blown up. The Clan families cheered in triumph and joy when the world was saved. Thanks to the brave little heroes!

"We did it!" Super Sonami cheered.

"The world is saved!" Super Twilight proclaimed in victory.

"YES!" They shook hands of teamwork.

* * *

**One Big Happy Clan**

The supers glanced at each other with admiration. Sonami gave him a peace sign while Twilight gave her a thumbs up. They both flew down back to Earth. They arrived at the grassy plain. Their superpowers faded, reverted to normal, and landed smoothly on the ground. They were very tired but very proud. They chuckled.

"Hey, Sonami!" Jewel called.

"Twilight!" Iron shouted.

Sonami and Twilight were happy to see their friends. They all approached them to congratulate them. They cheered and jumped for joy.

Bandanna laughed in joy as he gave them two thumbs up.

Bread hopped in bliss. "Hooray!" Butter squealed in delight.

"My Twillie 'beated' the big bad monster!" Taffy danced, swinging her doll around.

Zee beeped extremely happily as he hovered around.

"Way to go!" Mato Haru praised.

"You did it!" Victoria said.

"I knew you guys would." Jewel said.

Neck-Crack held Molars. "You guys are the legendary warriors! Great job!" Molars babbled happily as dug his fingers in his barely toothless mouth.

"Rewrote history. I think that was the true prophecy all along." Iron said.

Ace, Dyve, and Roller gathered around. "Three cheers for the brave hedgehogs! Hip hip..."

Children praised, "hooray!"

"Hip hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Oh you guys! Actually, WE did it! Together." Sonami said.

"Couldn't have done it without you guys." Twilight said. Everybody group hugged.

"By the way, Sonami. Egglady already left, " Jewel reported. "She says that even though she helped you save the world, it doesn't change anything. She says she will take over the world and you and daddy will fall!"

Sonami chuckled. "Hee heh heh. Of course, then I'll be prepared for her. I will kick her butt."

"Off to a new adventure." Twilight folded his arms.

"Yep!" Sonami agreed. The kids socialed, enjoying the peace around until...

"Hey Sonami!" Lord Sonic called from afar. Sonami gasped happily. The kids' parents were waiting for them up ahead.

The kids happily rushed to their parents and hugged their parents. Each kid was joyfully reunited with loving parents. Except Iron who gave Big a slap on the stomach. He punched him in the chest in a friendly way. Sonami gleefully hugged her parents, Lord Sonic and Amy. "That's my girl!" Lord Sonic announced, grinning.

Amy wept joyfully. "Ooh! I'm soooo proud of my darling baby!"

"Oh Momma. Daddy!" Sonami said.

Victoria hugged her mother. The fox triplets cuddled their dad, Tails. "My boys!" He said. "DAD!" They adored him.

Neck-Crack, Jewel, and Molars hugged their overjoyed parents, Knuckles and Rouge.

"My darling babies!" Rouge cooed blissfully.

"That's my kids!" Knuckles loved them.

Twilight rammed to his father and squeezed him. They both hugged happily even though they didn't care about that mushy stuff. The Chaotix kids, Bandanna, Mato Haru, and Taffy also joyously hugged their parents, Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

"Daddy!" Taffy chimed.

"My little girl!" Charmy praised.

Espio was proud of his son. "You have mastered the warrior inside of you."

"Thanks Father." Mato Haru replied.

Vector wept for joy. "That's my boy!"

Bandanna chortled in warmth. "Oh Dad. You're embarrassing me!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Cream sobbed in joy!

"Mommy!" Bread cuddled her. Their Chaos hugged too. Omega was reunited with his son, Zee.

"Mission Completed. Well done, son." He stated. Zee beeped in felicity.

Clan Soldiers praised them all. "All Hail Shadow and Sonic Clan! We are number one! Nobody mess with us! Shadow Clan! Sonic Clan! We Rule The World! Long Live the Mighty Hedgehogs! Legacy of the Hedgehog! YEAH!"

And so, the Sonic Children and their parents set off together on a brand new unwritten adventure...

**The End**


End file.
